


Cold

by Sessakag



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Character Development, Dark, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Some Humor, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessakag/pseuds/Sessakag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is a hard working waitress diligently building a life for her and her little brother on the vibrant planet of Rektan 7, when their daily is suddenly interrupted by a dangerous silver haired alien with cold golden eyes. Injured and battered, cloaked in mystery, the suspicious male is clearly keeping secrets, but then again...so was she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

****Chapter One** **

 

****March 2,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

****

The distant rumble of a brewing storm echoed above the city. Looming gray clouds drifted across the darkening sky, the billowing mass slowly eclipsing the shimmering rays of the afternoon sun. Vivid blue veins of light flashed, the charged streaks illuminating the murky heavens moments before a roaring boom of thunder shook the building. Hard droplets of water pelted the roof and great gusts of wind hammered the virtual windows. Inside the crowded restaurant, the turbulent howl of mother nature was barely a hum over the companionable chatter and clink of silver wear. The dreary day was enough to send most scurrying back to the warm comfort of home, a trend that the patrons of Rizek were disinclined to follow.

The popular watering hole was packed. The harsh rain doing little to stem the flow of soaked customers continuing to wandering into the establishment.

Built on one of the most coveted locations in the city, Rizek was the nearest watering hole to the interplanetary check-in station, its close proximity netting a majority of the hungry, space weary travelers willing to brave the downpour for a hot meal after a long journey. Despite the large crush of customers, the jam packed restaurant of well behaved diners was a welcomed sight for the busy waiters and waitresses. Springtime on Rektan 7 saw hundreds of thousands of its most of its low skilled citizen leaving the planet in search of work in off world mines. The rowdy crowd that typically frequented Rizek were made up of tough talking miners, unrepentant bootleggers and less than wholesome mercenaries that were more than willing to toss each other around after downing a few drinks.

With the roughhousing regulars otherwise occupied, the restaurant was quieter, the demands and behavior of the customers pleasant and reasonable.

Absolute paradise to one particular waitress.

Kagome smiled at the table of diners, chatting idly and cheerfully while setting their drinks on the table. The party of six had given her little trouble. Patient, polite and respectful, the diners had been a joy to serve, much like the group before them. While her feet were aching and her back was starting to stiffen, she’d rather deal with this calm throng of people than the rude, often times smelly pugnacious ruffians that were due back in a matter of months. She’d take this small break and enjoy it lasted.

Come September, she’d be begging to serve these people again.

After ensuring her table had all that it needed, Kagome retreated.

Rizek was a modest, genial establishment made up of sectioned dining areas and a long translucent bar. Equipped with environmental projection floor, walls, furniture and ceilings, today’s decor had been set to a tasteful, bordering upscale, eatery boasting hardwood floors, sky blue plush dining chairs, silvery sophisticated tables and matching wallpaper. It was a design they didn’t use often, but with a restaurant full of patron that would appreciate the polished flare, the manager had jumped at the opportunity to use the setting.

Striding behind the bar and down the hall, Kagome sent a inquiry to her internal computer system.  

‘ ** **It is 4:23 pm,’**** announced a cold, female, robotic voice.

Azure digital numbers appeared in her mind's eye, confirming the computer’s broadcast.

“Two more hours and I am out of here.” she sighed beneath her breath.

In the kitchen, Kagome found the cooks hard at work on the next round of meals. Having already made her rounds of her assigned tables; refilling cups, bringing extra napkins and condiments, the raven haired server had a moment to relax. Leaving the steamy room, Kagome wandered through another door and took a seat in the employee lounge.

The room was empty of furniture and completely white. She trekked over to one of the bare walls and made the motion to sit. A translucent square formed beneath her bottom, expanding to cradle her back. The room exploded with color, the outside world bleeding into wall in front of her.

Kagome mentally adjusted the height of her chair, increasing its levitation until her sore feet left the floor. Releasing a small breath of relief, she leaned back into the comfortable chair, bright blue eyes gazing out at the hustle and bustle of the city beyond the wall.

The terrible whether had let up a bit, the stabbing rain morphing into a gentle shower.

Despite the whistling wind and cascading water, the view was spectacular. Rainbow colored droplets streamed from above, its luminous hues reflecting against the surrounding, metallic buildings that stretched high into the normally bright purple sky. The kaleidoscope of colors bathed the city in a bright, multihued mist. Busy people scuttled along the sidewalks, splashing through deep puddles, umbrellas clutched in tight fists. The people were just as interesting to watch as the multicolored rain drops. Tall and short, tentacles and crustacean claws, bipedal and quadruped, some looked unnaturally beautiful, others so grotesque it was hard to believe they were real.

Rektan 7 was home to thousands of species, an attractive planet for those looking to start a new life. The economy was stable, the road to citizenship obtainable in less than two years, and though Rektan 7 boasted a sizable military force, its government had long tired of the disruption of war, preferring instead to pursue diplomatic solutions.

It also made an amazing vacation site. Its blue and pink jungles housed many exotic animals and insects, drawing the interest of adventurers and hunters looking for something new to catch. And the sunny beaches boasted soft cyan sand and cool lavender oceans. The cities were a hotspot for night life entertainment, attracting young vacationers and college students on seasonal and holiday breaks. Pulsating clubs and boisterous taverns were popular after dark, while fashionable boutiques and guided tours drew family vacationers in droves.

Underneath the glam and sparkle, however, the self proclaimed “black market” cast a long shadow over the picturesque cities, its willingness to deal in illicit exchanges enticing a magnitude of people that were disinclined to follow the law.

Anything you wanted, legal or otherwise, could be found in the city.

A low buzz drew her attention.

‘ ** **You have one new message from Lyra Setsun’**** the computer informed her.

She smiled.

Lyra was her best friend, one of the few people she trusted wholeheartedly. The spunky female was a godsend, often volunteering to picked Sota up from school on the days Kagome found herself trapped at the restaurant. Her little brother Sota was the ripe old age of thirteen and while both siblings agreed he was too old for a babysitter, the rundown neighborhood they lived in didn’t allow for the independence he craved. She just wasn’t comfortable letting him wander home alone, much to his annoyance. He was growing up, wanted to stretch his wings, she knew that, understood it but she also recognized the unique danger her brother would be exposed to should she favor freedom over safety. This planet was a hotbed for kidnapping, child slavery a common practice. The cruel abductors made a living stealing young boys and whisking them off planet, forcing the captured youth to mine valuable resources on underdeveloped planets in the far recesses of space.

Only three weeks had passed since several children Sota’s age were snatched from the streets of various towns and whisked away by heartless outlaws. She’d be damned if they got their grubby hands on her little brother. 

Kagome didn’t have much in this world but was determined to hang to what little she had.

Along side the planet’s kidnapping epidemic was the constant threat of their own demons.

She and Sota were on the run.

Ducking and dodging the clutches of an organization they knew very little about.

Aside from the things her mother had told her, Kagome could only speculate on a puzzle that was missing some very important pieces. Her own memories were fuzzy, the early years of her life buried beneath a thick haze. Bits and piece that manifested as terrifying nightmares that woke her in the dead of night and left her lying awake long hours after. Very few things were clear in regards to the shadowy group, but there was one aspect that was unmistakable. The unmitigated gut wrenching fear that crashed through her each time she stood face to face with an agent of the organization. The instinctual knowledge that their capture would lead to horrors she could only imagine.

It was nerve wracking, an undercurrent of tension looming over their daily life.

An added burden that had the power to bring the over worked twenty-two year old to tears of stress. Kagome had enough on her hands trying to keep them afloat with a paycheck that barely their monthly expenses. Running, hiding, living was an grueling, seemingly unending struggle, day in and day out.

And if she were being completely truthful with herself, it was starting to wear her down. She didn’t think she could take anything more, that if the scales tipped any further, it’d break her.

Knew in her heart that she would buckle beneath the pressure.

But in the abyss of a world determined to shatter the young woman were glimmering beams of hope just as adamant to keep her together. Lyra, was one of those shinning beacons.  

They’d met several years ago, not long after Kagome’s mother died. Lyra had found the two siblings living in a makeshift shelter hidden between two run down buildings, hollow eyed and soul weary after a particularity vicious encounter with the organization. An attack that resulted in the murder of their mother at the hands of conscienceless android deployed by the group. Introducing himself as 5, the disturbing AI had informed the family of three he was here for Kagome and her brother. The siblings had barely gotten them away from the rabid droid that horrendous day.

Terrified by their near capture, heartbroken over the loss of their mother, they’d taken to the streets, blending into the vast sea of the homeless and downtrodden. Years later, the wound of that time pained her still. The trauma easily relived. She need only close her eyes to remember the frigid night, the gnawing hunger, the desperation and despair threatening to take her under.

The terror that she wouldn’t keep her promise to mother.

That she wouldn’t be able to take care of her kid brother.

It was at her lowest point when Lyra had happened upon them. The concerned woman had been met with immediate distrust. A paranoid Kagome had turned her away initially, too afraid to trust those kind eyes, to believe the woman meant them any good. Little by little, day by day, Lyra whittled away at that wall she’d built around herself and Sota, bringing life saving gifts; clothes for her and Sota, food, water and medicine, dropping off her offerings and leaving without a word.

The kindness had broken Kagome’s heart, and she’d cried each time something the desperately needed was left.

A month before winter, Lyra had come bearing more than survival gear, she’d brought hope in the form of a job offering for a waitress, no questions asked, no paperwork necessary.

Blinking to bring up the new message and clear her mind of the memories, she read the contents of the message.

‘ _ _Sota wanted to know if he could spend the weekend at my house. That okay?’__

Kagome formed her reply.

‘ _ _That’s fine with me. Make sure he gets his homework done.’__

Her words disappeared, the picture of an envelope appearing in its place before vanishing, confirming her response had been sent.

That was a load off her mind. At least she knew Sota was safe and in great hands. Lyra would never let anything bad happen to him. She was as close to Sota as Kagome was herself.

Another chime rang, this one informing her work was far from over. Kagome stood. The chair dissolved, color leeching from the walls of the break room as she shuffled back to the kitchen.

“Order up, Higurashi.” the cook murmured.

Kagome moved over to the serving counter. A light flashed and three covered dishes materialized. Holding her hand out, she brought forth the hover tray up with a thought. A large translucent disk formed, levitating above her hand. The plates rose, floating up and over the holographic serving tray.

Dishes balanced, she headed back to the fray.

****xxxxxx** **

Kagome sighed.

The restaurant was finally empty. Seated in a bar stool, her back against the bar, the exhausted waitress took a moment to bask in the glow of another hard day of work coming to an end.

“What a day,” she mumbled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

“Hey Higurashi,” called Plynus, “need a lift?”

Kagome straightened, blue gave travelling to her approaching coworker. Plynus trekked over, his tall, spindly body quickly closing the distance between them. The bright orange alien had terrified her years ago, but now when she looked at his elongated head, six dark eyes, and thin mouth lined with round teeth she wondered how she had ever been afraid of so kind an individual.

His long hairy antennas twitched as he spoke.

“Sota’s at Lyra’s today, right?”

“No, that’s okay,” she answered, “Sota is staying with Lyra this weekend.”

Plynus often gave her a ride when she needed to pick Sota up after work. Kagome felt bad because he lived in the opposite direction and yet never expressed a single word of discontent to help out a friend.

“You sure?” he questioned, voice switching pitches,”It’s really coming down out there.”

Kagome nodded, sliding from her seat.

“It’s fine, I have my umbrella with me,” she assured him, “and rain never hurt anybody.”

Plynus clicked his teeth in understanding.

After saying goodbye to her coworkers, Kagome headed for the door.

Umbrella in hand, she stepped through the open portal and out into the downpour. Wind and rain whipped around her dark ponytail. She opened the umbrella, triggering its water repellent force field. Protected from the onslaught, Kagome trekked in the direction of home. As she walked, her nano created clothing changed. The dark blue short sleeve work shirt morphed into a vivid yellow, long sleeve blouse that hung just below her slim shoulders, it short him fluttering above her navel. Her short skirt fluffed around her thighs, fading from black to emerald.

Her soft soled shoes reshaped themselves into tan sandals, low heels forming gradually as she moved.

Her scalp tingled. Midnight blue tresses unraveled from their up-swept style, tumbling about her shoulders in thick loose curls.

She navigated through the throng of people walking with and against her, nodding to those that acknowledged her, holding her breath as she passed others. By the time she reached her run-down neighborhood, the rain had slowed.

The light drizzle adding a soft, shimmering pink mist beneath the steady glow of the moon. 

With her apartment building in sight, Kagome listened hard for signs of trouble, blue orbs scanning the quiet building structures shrewdly. Pepper spray materialized in her hand, ready and waiting. Her extensive self defense training rushing to the forefront, her muscles tense in preparation for an attack.

Lyra had been right to sign them both up for the classes after the home next to Kagome's had been broken into. As beautiful as this planet was, it wasn’t immune to bad neighborhoods and crime that ranged from petty theft to high treason. She couldn’t afford to be taken unaware, not by that android and certainly not by some small time criminal looking for an easy mark.

Mother was gone.

The only one that could protect her and Sota was her.

It was quiet, deserted, the majority of the inhabitants already fast asleep. Calming as she neared her small hovel, she loosened her grip on the bottle. Her heart slowed, tension easing from her stomach when it began to look like she would make it home without incident. She’d almost breathed a sigh of relief when she rounded the corner of the hall leading to her unit, when something bulky, partially obscured in darkness caught her attention.

Her brows lowered, tension leeching back into her slender form.

Her grip tightened on the pepper spray.

There was something lying at her front door.

Something big and humanoid.

It was certainly a person, and by the careless way it was slumped over, she didn’t think they were conscious. Concerned that someone might be hurt, or even dying on her porch, she moved cautiously to the crumpled individual, finger moving to the trigger of her mace. Kagome crept closer, heart pounding against her chest, baby blue orbs trained on the crumpled form, watching for the slightest sign of life.

Not a single twitch as she moved within arms reach.

Her eyes narrowed, peering through the droplets of rain, straining to make out important details.

It looked like a male.

A big male.

Of what species, she wasn’t sure.

He slouched against her door, his face covered in curtain of silky silver hair. His dark clothes were torn and charred in several places. Her eyes widened as she neared. Dark liquid had pooled beneath him.

The consistency was thick, much like blood.

It was too dark to be sure.

She dared a few more steps, glancing around and behind her before taking a few more. Who or whatever it was, was definitely hurt. The scent of copper was strong and heavy.

Dismissing her pepper spray, Kagome closed the distance between her and the downed man. Sidestepping the crimson puddle, she moved to his die. With a tight grip on her umbrella, she squatted next to his bulky body then reached out and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

He didn’t move.

Didn’t stir.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked.

Silence.

Kagome looked around, nervous. Nothing looked out of place or disturbed, certainly nothing to give her a hint as to what had happened here, or if whatever or whoever had done this was still in the immediate area. The surrounding area was quiet and dark. Seeing no one, she turned back to the motionless male. Biting her lip, she reached out a hand, pressing it against his smooth neck, fingers sliding just below his strong jaw. She held her breath, hoping that she’d get a pulse. If he was deceased, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d seen a dead body…..but…..it never got any easier.

Dealing with death.

She just hoped that’s where his pulse was.

Not every creature had a carotid pulse. A great number of species housed their vital organs in strange location on their bodies, some didn’t have them at all. But if she was to go by his humanoid figure, she’d have to guess he probably had his organs in places similar to her own. Taking a breath, she put pressure against his flesh.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the soft, steady beats of life against her finger tips. The last thing she needed was a dead body at her door.

He was alive, but barely.  

“Hang on, okay? I’ll call for help,” she told the silent male.

She wasn’t a fan of the authorities but what choice did she have? She was no doctor, and even if she were, there was no telling what kind of care he’d require. There were millions of species across the universe, many of which were still unknown. He could very well be one of those, unstudied creatures and she could end up doing more harm than good. She’d just have to keep it brief, let them take him and hope they wouldn’t ask her too many questions, or probe to deep into her own affairs.

A strong hand gripped her wrist.

Kagome barely contained a scream as mace returned to her hand, finger tense against the trigger, her silvery umbrella tumbling to the floor. Chilly rain pelted her crouched form, the cold droplets quickly dampening her hair and clothes. Gleaming, deep blue orbs surrounded in bright red sclera met hers. The fiery depths leaving her paralyzed for several moments.

“Don’t…call…” he commanded in a roughed voice, “leave…me…”

The grated response snapped her back to the here and now. .

“What do you mean don’t call, you’re hurt.”

Instead of answering, he pulled away and pushed himself up on shaky legs. His tall figure staggered from one side to another before righting. Sucking in several harsh breaths, he gripped his ribs and began to move, brushing past her on unsteady legs. He was tall, towering over her petite form as he stumbled from her apartment door. He made it only a few short steps away before collapsing in a heap, and landing hard on the unforgiving pavement. Fresh streams of blood mixed into the drenched ground below his body.

“Stop it, you’ll kill yourself,” she admonished, moving swift to the downed male.

Panting, he shifted, struggling to lift his heavy body. Reaching beneath him, she helped him into a sitting position. His muscles trembled with exertion beneath her palms.

“Look, come inside, I won’t call anyone, but we need to get you patched up or you’re not going to make it.”

Taking his silence as acquiesce, Kagome brought his arm over her shoulder.

“I’ll help as much as I can but you’re going to have to do most of the work,” she told him, “You’re a lot bigger than me.”

Even with his cooperation, in his weakened state, it took a significant amount of time and effort to lift his brawny form off the ground. Once on his feet, he leaned into her, standing upright taxing his rapidly declining strength. She grunted, struggling to take the brunt of his weight. Her muscles strained to support his battered form. It was a losing battle. In a bid to get him closer to her apartment, she pushed him towards the door, forcing his body and hers to move. The process was excruciatingly slow and onerous and by the time they reached her door, she was trembling with exhaustion.

She leaned him against the wall of her porch and looked up at the gray camera for the retinal scan.

A low click sounded as the door unlocked. The portal slid open and Kagome slipped beneath his arm again. They made it over the threshold before collapsing onto the soft plush carpet.

Kagome squeaked as the hard body forced the air from her lungs.

****xxxxxx** **

**_Soooo, what do you think so far? Interested? Let me know. This is the new fanfic I’ve been plotting and hope will be better than my other two. Please be sure to review and let me know what you think of the first chapter!_ **

**_Laters_ **

**_~Sessakag_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

****Chapter Two** **

****

****March 2,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

****

Trapped beneath dead weight, Kagome struggled to breathe.

“Hey,” she forced out, slapping a bit frantically at his broad shoulder, “roll over….I can’t breathe.”

He didn’t move.

Rapidly running out of air, Kagome summoned what was left of her strength to lift his torso enough to move. She wiggled free of his body, her nose scrunched in distaste at the feel of warm, sticky blood soaking through the fabric of her clothes.

She took several breaths, resting for a minute or two to regain her strength.

Feeling a bit stronger, she turned her thoughts back to the male bleeding all over her floor. Pushing her thoughts away from the wet mess plastering her shirt to her skin, she rolled to her knees and crawled over to the unconscious male. Gripping one brawny shoulder, she pushed, slowly rolling him to her back.

Kagome sighed, wiping sweat from her brow before standing and crossing the room into the kitchen then hurrying into the hall bathroom. She returned minutes later with a wash cloth, a basin of hot water, bandages and a curerator. Wasting little time, she took the thin, sleek metallic curerator and pressed the end with the tiny opening to his neck. The object hissed as the hypodermic needle activated, releasing a moderate amount of healing tonic.

That would stop the bleeding and speed his recovery.

It wasn’t the best healing applicator but it was the only thing she had on hand. She looked down at his unconscious face.

His even features were symmetrical and well shaped. His lips were soft looking, but turned down as though he frown more often than not. His nose was of average size, but boasted an aristocratic upturn at the tip. Silky magenta stripes graced his cheek bones, and a navy blue crescent moon stood out in the middle of his forehead, just above his neatly trimmed dark eyebrows. Damp silver hair lay plastered to his tanned, but slightly pale, skin. His ears were long and curved at the tips, like the elfin people of Galdialan. Though considering his height and bulk he definitely wasn’t apart of the Galdialan breed.

What such a handsome creature was doing at her front door, battered and bloody, was a mystery.

She turned her attention to his wet clothing. Right away she could tell his clothes were a lot different than her own. The blaster holes were still in his shirt. Clearly he wasn’t wearing enhanced clothing, nanonites would have stitched the tears immediately. It was a bit weird and highly unusual to see someone favoring clothing not weaved with nanonites.

Even someone of her limited funds had saved up for the convenient technology.

Surprisingly, his long dark coat was strangely dry, the material made to repel water as her umbrella did, though it was softer and certainly more durable. She grabbed one of his and and began tugging the slackened limb from the sleeve of his coat. After freeing it, she wrestled with the other. His limbs were heavy and muscled beneath the silkiness of his dark, long sleeved shirt.

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to lift him and pull the shirt over his head, she left to fetch a pair of scissors. Starting at the hem, she snipped open the soft material, exposing tanned.

She pushed the at the open ends of his shirt, revealing the hard muscled plains of his chest and abdomen. His smooth skin marred by three vicious looking battle scars, one of which was across his pecs, while the other two lay along the left side of his ribcage. Vivid tattoos decorated his left arm, depicting a stunning image of a gigantic, white specter canine. Mouth open and teeth gleaming, the illustration stretched from wrist to shoulder, winding up the side of his neck. Curved and graceful fluffy clouds wrapped around his wrist and inner arm. Intricate glyphs, foreign words and vicious beasts decorated his left side, the twisting patterns stretching down past the waistband of his pants.

The right side of his obliques held a small spattering of circular wounds, and was smeared in a thick coat of crimson. The blackened holes, the result of being on the wrong end of a blaster, were charred around the edges and oozed dark red blood. Judging from the old scars this guy was no stranger to violence. There wasn’t much she could do besides cleaning and bandaging. She only hoped the tonic would keep him from expiring on her living room floor.

Dipping the cloth into the heated purple water, she cleansed his wounds, mopping up the blood and wiping away the burned flesh around his wounds. After cleaning his torso, and patting him dry, she opened a wide adhesive bandages and stuck them to the open wounds, wincing in sympathy.

She picked up her rag again and went to work on his face. She cleaned away the blood on his lip and the cut at his temple. Once finished, she contemplated his pants. She couldn’t very well leave any possible injury unattended, but she didn’t feel comfortable pulling his pants off while he was unconscious. While her views on intimacy weren’t particularly conservative, something she shared with most of the known universe in this day and age, something about invading his privacy, or anyone else for that matter, made her a tad bit uncomfortable despite these unusual circumstances.

Her spotty memory had seen fit to show her a time where she had little privacy herself, of a blank room and staring cameras.

Watching…

Shaking her head, Kagome dispelled the dangerous path her thoughts had taken.

Stiffening her spine she wrapped herself in confidence.

‘Get it together girl!’ she urged herself despite the pink bleeding into her cheeks.

She was twenty-two years old for goodness sake!

And this wasn’t a violation, she was a good Samaritan.

Gulping, she reached for his belt.

A rough hand seized her wrist, his grip iron strong and nearly painful even in his weakened state. Her gaze shot to his face, blue orbs ensnared by his frigid golden depths. His eyes were cold, frighteningly empty and calculating. A tiny green light flashed behind his shifting irises. Unable to look away, her eyes widening as his inner computer tapped against her own. To have him that deep into her system that quickly was stunning. She knew her firewalls and virtual protections were well up to date, and properly function. And she was damn certain she hadn’t initiated contact nor received any request from him.

A cybernetic jolt had her pulling at her captured hand.

The connection was definitely there, his presence creeping through her defenses, invading her mental space. Her dark brows drew down in outraged horror, twisting fear churning her gut.

This man, whoever he was, whatever he was, was packing top notch technology.

Government type machinery to be able to barrel through her safety guards in the blink of an eye and without a physical connection to her system. She clenched her teeth as he sifted through her information files, siphoning data while she worked vigorously to repel his unwanted intrusion. Infuriated to no end that instead of asking, he was plowing through her database, downloading what he wanted.

Kagome initiated her back up, slamming down mental walls against further probing.

His invasion halted.

She glared at him, daring him to make one wrong move as she monitored his retreat. She’d have mace in his eyes and a blade at his throat if he even breathed wrong. She had helped him even though she didn’t have to, had brought him into her home instead of leaving him to bleed to death out in the pouring rain and if he repaid that kindness with treachery she’d do her damnedest to end him.

He blinked, the green light disappearing, his presence in her mind dissipating.

He released her, and the tension eased.

Rubbing her mistreated wrist, she scowled down at him, anger rushing to the forefront.

“Don’t you ever invade my system like that again!” she raged at him, sitting up on her knees,“I don’t know who you think you are but you have no right to go through my files like that! You may be injured, but don’t think I won’t haul your ass right back outside!”

Chest heaving, face red, Kagome glared even harder into those amber depths.

He stared back at her, his arctic gaze unimpressed and unrepentant. His eyes were calculating, defiant and she wondered if he was debating whether or not to say something rude.

She wished he would.

He’d leave here more batter than he had arrived.

Instead of replying, his amber eyes shifted, taking in his surroundings with silent contemplation.

“Where am I?” he questioned.

His deep voice was low and dispassionate, the sound sending a chill down her spine. Shrugging off the the sensation, she frowned down at him. Still miffed about his earlier intrusion, she answered a bit harshly.

“My house.”

Sharp honey orbs returned to her face.

“Coordinates.”

No way she was giving him that information, he could damn well use his fancy computer system and find out himself.

“You’re in Denvious, Terkria.” she responded vaguely.

He blinked again, eyes like glaciers.

“Planet.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“Rektan 7.”

His silver brow crinkled slightly. She got the sense he was not pleased with the news. He looked around the room again, specifically the exits in view.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” she asked, not in the mood to beat around the bush.

His gaze moved back to her, detached and assessing.

“My ship was attacked by space bandits. My escape pod crash landed here.”

A dark brow rose.

She didn’t buy it for a second. 

The words sounded scripted and weren’t supported by any evidence. Had there been a crash in her area, an alert would have been sent out. One did not crash on a planet as advanced as Rektan 7 without anyone knowing.

She held her tongue.

Whatever he was embroiled in, the less she knew the better. She had more than enough on her own plate and damn sure didn’t need more.

“You can stay here until you’re well enough to leave, but after that, out of here,” she informed him, “I don’t need any trouble.”

He watched her, and she got the impression that he was as unimpressed with her decree as he was with her earlier enraged tirade. 

Fine with her.

He’d see how funny it was when she tossed him out on his pretty little butt.

****xxxxxx** **

 

_**I honestly didn’t think this story would go over well. My heart was pounding when I uploaded it, and I hardly slept, worried about the flames I’d get. It’s only my third time writing a story, so I’m a little of a novice with some experience, but I really hope to make this one a good one for you all. For the question about the darkness of this story, I’m not sure how dark it will be, but I’ll definitely warn of any rape that occurs at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you all, and please continue to review!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag.** _

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

****Chapter Three** **

****

****March 2,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

****

**_**_‘_**_** ** **Name**** ** _ ** _:_**_** Kagome, Higurashi ** _ ** _._**_** ** **Age**** ** _ ** _;_**_** 22 ** _ ** _._**_** ** **Species**** ** _ ** _;_**_** unknown ** _ ** _._**_** ** **Occupation:**** Waitress at Rizek ** **. Hair;**** blue-black ** **. Eye color;**** blue ** **. Citizenship:**** Immigrated to Rektan 7 ten years ago, original origins are unknown ** _ ** _._**_** ** **Siblings:**** Sota, age 12. Born on Rektan 7, species also unknown ** **.…****

Sesshomaru listened while his data processor listed the information recovered from the young female glaring daggers at his side.

This, Kagome Higurashi.

Her description was fairly ordinary, aside from the missing data of her species and origin. Her computer system was standard, her home a step above impoverished. She was of no threat to him, despite her enraged threats. He was more concerned about his tails. He wasn’t foolish enough to think they would give up without confirming his death and bringing his head back to their leader.

His scanner switched on, passing within and far beyond the confines of the cramped apartment. Sesshomaru searched for the unique signature of enemies while mapping the layout of his temporary shelter.

It was small but defensible, the breachable entrances limited to one door.

When his hunt for hostile combatants turned up empty he turned instead to committing the the new blue print of the apartment complex to memory.

It would be invaluable should those cretins return.

Wounded he may be, he was far from defenseless. His battered humanoid form had more than enough energy to destroy any left over would be assassins that crossed his path. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge of bloodlust. It hovered on the fringe of his mind, its beckoning call hard to ignore. Volatile energy strained the restrictive confines of his compact body, destructive power thrumming beneath his flesh. His senses were heightened, his claws aching beneath his blunted fingernails, fangs throbbing in his gums. The intricate tattoos etched into his skin, a seal that helped retain his form and contain his energy, were warm and pulsating.

Warning signs of a seal on the verge of cracking.

The beast at his core was dangerously close to surface. His claws begged to rend flesh and bone, venomous toxins gathering just below his pores, the dual sensations enticing him to embrace the primitive need for senseless violence.

With discipline years in the making, Sesshomaru suppressed the urge, utilizing the tattoo’s power to force down the churning beast. He waited several moments for the archaic urges to recede, then turned his mind back to the information he’d gathered, reading and re-reading anything he though might be of particular interest. Once finished, he dismissed the stolen data and switched over to his body monitor. The robotic voice didn’t miss a beat, transitioning smoothly into relaying data on the extent of his injuries.

A white image of a male figure appeared in his mind’s eye.

**_**_‘_ ** _ ** ****You are wounded.’** **

Red circles flashed in the rib area of the figure, pinpointing the points of entry.

**_**_‘_ ** _ ** ****Significant blood loss, partial lung collapse, charred skin and high levels of radiation. Risk of infection, minimal. Healing tonic injected, recovery is expedited. Estimated healing time: 336 hours.** ** **_**_’_ ** _ **

Irritation flared.

The weapons used to wound him had been equipped with charges that dramatically reduced his body’s healing potency. It was a fact that filled his gut with rage and exposed the reality that there was a traitor in his midst. Someone had set him up, someone with intimate knowledge of how his body worked, someone familiar with him and his kind. The weaponry used had been specifically crafted to immobilize and weaken him. How they had gained access to something powerful enough to bring him this low had him sifting through possible suspects, his mind already compiling a list of people he wanted strung up and interrogated in the next 24 hours.

Death would not be pretty for the traitor, he would make certain of that.

The computer beeped.

He glanced over the readouts graphing his temperature, pulse, heart beat and blood pressure. Minimizing the display screen, he listened with half an ear to the rest of the report as he shifted his focus to the woman. She knelt next to his prone body, fists bunched and resting on her hips, blue eyes snapping with ire. She seemed crossed enough to give him a vicious kick.

He was….

 ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** **You are, amused.**** ** _ ** _’_**_** the computer supplied.

His brows twitched at that. The blood loss was more severe than he realized. The female sighed loudly, some of the indignation leaving her spine.

“Let’s get you up and onto the couch,” she suggested, “You’ll be more comfortable there.”

****‘Warning. Low stamina. Please proceed with caution.** ** **_**_’_ ** _ **

She bent, slinging his arm over her slim shoulders. He pushed himself up, more than a little annoyed by the assistance. It was rare he was ever in such a situation. Weak as newborn pup, unable to stand on his own two feet.

It sickened him.

The move from floor to couch felt more like a walk in the desert with weights attached to his ankles. By the time they reached the couch he was fighting unconsciousness. He lowered himself onto the hovering couch, its softness contouring around the shape of his body. The sofa shifted beneath him, the back lowering into a recline, its bottom lengthening and lifting his feet. The comfort did little to dispel the pain in his side or the anger gnawing his gut.

The woman shifted at his side, clasping her hands in front of her skirt.

“I only had a mild healing curator to give you,” she explained, “I really think you should go to the hospital, just in case you’re hurt worse than we know,”

“Healing has already began, I am in no need of further assistance,” he informed her.

The female’s lips turned down, her slender hands moving to her hips, a stance he recognized as feminine pique.

****xxxxxx** **

She didn’t know if he was trying to piss her off or if he really was that cold. He almost sounded like a low priced android, robotic and monotone. It was irritating and a bit unsettling. Kagome huffed, then trekked back across the living room. Grabbing the left over first aide material, she placed it on the low table in front of the couch, well within his reach. Just in case he needed something during the night. If he didn’t want to go to the hospital, that was fine with her. She certainly wasn’t going to sit here and argue with him about it. It was his body, his injury, his problem. Nothing she could do about a stubborn male.

“If you say so,” she conceded, “I’m going to go wash up. The bathroom is the first door on the left, feel free to use the nanonites for a fresh pair of clothes.”

She turned, moving from the den to the dark hall. She stopped at the entrance and turned.

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to try anything, but just in case I’m wrong, I’ll give you a warning. Try something and I’ll end you,”

Amber eyes blinked back at her; uninterested and clearly unconcerned with her threat.

Kagome sighed and turned back to the hall.

‘Jackass.’

Lights illuminated her path, shinning at half capacity before winking out behind her as she passed. The door to her bedroom slid open and closed as she crossed over the portal. She made a beeline for the washroom.

Stepping into the blank white room, she locked both her bathroom and bedroom door with silent mental commands. Kagome walked over to the far right corner of the room. Glass panels materialized, sliding in place around her. A silver shower head materialized from the low ceiling above her head, the wide spout beeping twice before a heated stream of water erupted. The nanonites crumpled as warm lavender water cascaded over her body, leaving her naked in beneath the spray. She sighed in contentment, relaxing under the heated temperature. She shifted around, sliding her hands over skin and running her fingers through her hair.

Soaked, she closed her eyes as the shower heads switched, covering her in bright green cleansing foam.

The frothy soap fizzled, eliminating dirt right down to her pores.

The hot water returned, washing away the collage of bubbles. She enjoyed her shower for a few minutes longer before initiating the drying sequence. The shower head retreated, making room for the drying spout. Warm air filled the glass container, blowing her midnight tress blew about her body.

Thirty seconds later, the wind ended and a soft puff sounded, signaling the release of fresh nanonites. The shower glass slid back into the floor while a mirror emerged on the wall near the door. She wandered over to the reflective rectangle, soft vibrations crawling over her skin. The nanonites activated, the microscopic bots weaving a silky pink, thigh length night gown over her naked body. Her shinny midnight blue hair threaded together, forming a thick, loose waist long braid.

Satisfied with her bed attire, she left the bathroom, the door closing with a soft hiss.

Her small bedroom painted itself in soothing sky blue paint and plush white furniture. Kagome paused, glancing at her bedroom door. She listened for movement. Hearing nothing, she walked over to her bed, contacting Lyra as she climbed onto the queen sized mattress. She was just pulling the blankets and sheets up when the line beeped.

A holograph of Lyra sprang into view, the hologram taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Green eyes gleaming, nose ring twinkling, her best friend waved in greeting. The stunning woman was clothed in a sleeveless dress, the dark red material complimenting her creamy mocha skin. Coily light brown, hair framed a pretty heart shaped face and shapely body in a thick mass of tight, bouncy curls.  

“What’s up chick,” Lyra grinned.

Kagome smiled.

“Ummm, a couple of things,” Kagome responded vaguely, “How’s Sota?”

“Dead to the world,” she replied, “He finished his homework and was in bed by 10,”

She paused, thick kinky hair turning blue in concern. Kagome waited for the inquiry, knowing Lyra could sense something was amiss. The Azeraic female was a strong empath, her hair changing to reflect her shifting emotions.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?”

Kagome shook her head.

“I actually wanted to ask you something. I need a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“I need you to keep Sota for a little while.”

Her hair seeping cyan with curiosity.

“Of course, no problem, but what’s going on?”

“I can’t get into too many details right now, but I have a…guest that needs my help for maybe a week or so.”

Kinky curls turned light brown, her dark brows stretching to her hairline.

“A guest you say.” Lyra chirped.

Kagome giggled. Lyra looked like a sly cat with a bowl of cream. The spunky Azeraic female was convinced Kagome was in desperate need of a man. While Kagome wasn’t opposed to having a significant other, the busy waitress just didn’t have the time. Dating and maintaining a love life was hard work and she just didn’t have it in her to make the effort to support a relationship right now.

“You can wipe that look right off your face Lyra, its not like that and if it was you’d be the first to know.”

“Mmhm, I better be.”

The two shared a laughed.

“It’s no problem,” Lyra assured her, “Sota will be thrilled.”

Kagome rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure.”

Her little brother would just love a reprieve from his big sister’s strict rules. While Lyra would never let Sota come to harm, the laid back nurse was not opposed to staying up until midnight during a school week or munching on sweets before dinner. Kagome often looked the other way in those circumstances. She wanted her little brother to have those moments freedom, as small as they were.

“You sure you’re okay?” Lyra asked, still a bit concerned.

Kagome nodded.

“I promise it won’t be long and I’m not in any danger,”

‘I hope.’

“If you need help you know I’m here, no matter what. ” Lyra murmured.

“Of course, quit your worrying,”

“Alright, but the moment you can go into detail, I want the whole story,” she wagged her finger, “and if I find out this is some stunt to hide a week long booty call, your ass is mine!”

Kagome burst out laughing.

“I’m mean it,” Lyra proclaimed, shaking a fist, “I will absolutely end you!”

Kagome stuck out her tongue.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see, huh?”

Lyra scoffed, rolling her eyes, but relenting.

“Alright Kagome, but I swear to Zalthorn-”

“There is no booty call,” Kagome laughed.

“Alright, alright, I’ll contact you tomorrow.”

“Have Sota message me when he wakes up.”

“Gotcha, later bestie,”

“Later,”

The call terminated, hologram disappearing.

Tired, but heartened by the call, Kagome snuggled beneath the covers, sighing as the bed merged around her body, relieving the aches of an eventful day. Before she drifted off into the world of dreams, Kagome tapped into her apartment’s computer system. She changed passwords and reinforced security features, adjusting setting to make the system’s alarm a little more susceptible to triggering. She had a secret to protect, one that could put her and her brother in jeopardy should someone…stumble upon it. She eyed the door as she set the house alarm, tuning it to monitor living room movement.

Rolling over, she ran her hand over the wall next to her. An invisible light scanned her palm, chimed, then opened a hidden drawer.

Reaching into the compartment, she pulled out the small pulse handgun. The drawer closed, fading smoothly into the wall. Turning it to the side, she check it’s charge and made sure the safety was on. Satisfied, she slipped it beneath her pillow and laid down.

Kagome prided herself on helping others, but she was far from stupid.

Closing her eyes and pushing worry aside, she reached for sleep.

****xxxxxx** **

 

_**Let more for you guys, I’m really enjoying writing this. Thank you all so, so much for the support and I’m terribly happy that you like it enough to read. So far I’ve been giving short chapters. I’m used to writing long chapters but figured I’d try and shorten it up a bit, but if you do prefer the longer chapters let me know. I can do either. Please review!!!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	4. Chapter Four

****Chapter Four** **

 

****March** ** ****3** ** ****,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

 

Soft chirping penetrated her peaceful slumber. The gentle sound followed by an even gentler breeze blowing across her cheek, while warm sunlight heated her skin. Heavy blue eyes lifted to a bright purple sky, and lazily drifting rainbow colored clouds. Exotic birds coasted across the luminous sky, trilling as their bright green bodies flew across her ceiling.

‘ ** **Good morning, Kagome,’****  her computer greeted, ****‘It is 7:30 am**** ** **. Today is**** ** **March 3**** ** **rd**** ** **,**** ** **4**** ** **035**** ** **.**** ** **’****

The spirit boosting scent of coffee reached her nose.

Kagome sat up, reaching up to the sky for a nice stretched. Yawning, she pulled up the monitor for the living room in her mind’s eye, relived to see the bulky figure still where she’d placed him. The camera zoomed in. He had made use of the bathroom sometime during the night. Gone were his dirty clothes, replace with a clean white shirt and dark gray pants. He was upright on the couch, shirt lifted, palpitating the new band aid covering his wounds. Disconnecting from the monitor, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, bare feet enjoying the supple virtual grass.

She padded over to the open closet, the forest environment fading away as she moved. The closet brightened, mirrors forming along the walls, a translucent, low hovering stool materializing in the center of the room. Kagome stepped onto the platform and turned her attention to her reflection. Her silky negligee morphed, splitting into a black skirt and collared blue polo shirt complete with the black Rizek logo above her left breast.

She turned in the mirror, considering in her clothing from different angles.

“Hmm,”

The nanosuit shimmered, lengthening the skirt to her ankles, and encasing her feet in soft, slipper like shoes. Her braided hair moved up, wrapping itself into a bun. Nanonites crawled to her ears, forming navy droplet earrings. Satisfied, the hovering dressing stool lowered and she stepped off.

Light floral perfume sprayed as she passed through the doorway.

Dressed for work and in need of coffee, Kagome left her bedroom.

He was watching her as she walked into the living room, amber gaze cold as ice. She stopped several feet away from the couch, hands behind her back in nervousness. In the heat of the moment last night, it’d been easy to be bold and assertive. Concern for his health and her own safety had given her an incentive to be blunt, even aggressive. It was a different story now in the light of day. Injured and seated as he was, his glacial regard, heavy bulk and silent stillness was intimidating. The vibe she got from the silver haired male contradicted his weakened state. The motionlessness with which he held himself was unsettling, like a predator contemplating prey.

The fine hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end.

Definitely more dangerous than he appeared.

“Good morning,” she greeted a bit hesitantly.

He nodded as way of greeting.

“You seem less pale today,” she observed, “How are you feeling?”

“Adequate,” he replied, “Healing has begun, aided by the curerator, you have my gratitude for the assistance.”

Some of tension eased with his words. That was a bit better than last night, she supposed. At least she got thanks for helping. She could have let him die and it probably wouldn’t have taken very long. Judging by the puddle he’d left at her door, he’d been bleeding out in the street long before she’d showed up. It hadn’t shocked her that not one of her neighbors had felt moved to lend a helping hand or to call emergency services.

In her neighborhood, they’d as soon rob a dying man than save his life.

“You’re welcome,” she said moving a little closer, feeling a little less intimidated, “Look, like I said last night, I’m not sure what happened with you and I’m not sure I want to know. If you’re in some kind of trouble, I only ask that you don’t bring it to my doorstep. I don’t mind helping but I’ve got a little brother to take care of, and I can’t get involved in anything illegal or dangerous.”

“Your concern is noted. I have no intention of bringing anything to your doorstep,”

Kagome nodded, satisfied for now.

“Would you like breakfast?” she offered, “I have a few minutes before I leave for work.”

“Sustenance would be appreciated.”

Kagome moved to the kitchen.

‘Geez, how stiff,’

“You got a name?” she called over her shoulder.

Briefly she wondered if she should tack on a sarcastic ‘since you already know mine from rummaging through my files’ but decided not to go there. It was too early in the morning to pick a fight and she didn’t feel particularly petty at the moment.

“Sesshomaru.” came the answer.

The fridge door dissolved. She reached in for one of the breakfast packs, frigid swirls of lavender fog curled around her hand. Grabbing two, she turned from the tall box and placed her burdens on the counter opposite the fridge. The containers opened with a soft hiss, revealing two red, oval shaped laengs, several strips of blue brakon and bread. The kitchen came alive, sensing the ingredients and deploying the necessary tools to cook the meal.

Ten minutes later, two plates of scrambled laengs, crunchy brakon and toasted bread sat on the counter.

Looking over at the silent male she grabbed his plate. His eyes were closed, silver head resting against the headrest. His skin still looked a bit pale, and his brows were crease in what she assumed was pain.

“Breakfast is ready,” she informed him.

His lids rose a sliver, varnished gold orbs moving over to her before closing again.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I would rest a moment longer.”

A bit concerned, she brought his plate and coffee and sat it on the living room table. The plate and cup sealed themselves with a metal sheath, maintaining the warmth of their contents. She moved over to him, reaching out to touch his forehead. Amber eyes opened, a sliver of surprise in those depths. His skin was hot to the touch, a light layer of moisture covering his skin.

“You’re burning up.”

She frowned. 

Turning she trekked down the hallway, and into the bathroom to retrieve the last curerator she had. When she returned, his eyes closed were closed again. He didn’t stir as she pressed the device to his neck and injected the tonic.

“This’ll have to do for now. I’ll bring another curerator after work.”

Kagome disposed of the empty curerator, grabbed her own plate and took a seat at the dinning room table next to the kitchen. She ate in silence, watching the resting male from her peripherals. His face seemed a little less tense now, his brows no longer creased in pain.  

She finished her meal minutes later then sat her empty plate on the counter, moving to wash her hands as the plate and cup was absorbed by the the counter.

‘ ** **Five minutes, remaining**** ** **.**** ** **’**** the computer warned.

Time to go. 

Kagome walked to the front door then paused in the doorway. She looked over at her guest.

“I’ll be back around six. If you need anything, feel free to help yourself.” she told him. 

He didn’t respond but she got the impression that he wasn’t sleeping. Kagome shrugged and walked out the front door, activating the locking mechanism for both her and Sota’s bedroom, as well as the front door. There wasn’t anything worth stealing in her home, but in case she did get robbed, she wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

He’d have a hell of a time opening their bedroom doors.

A beep sounded.

‘ ** **You have one new message from Sota Higurashi**** ** **.**** ** **’****

Smiling she opened the message from her brother as she headed to work.

****xxxxxx** **

Alone, Sesshomaru grimaced slightly.

His side was throbbing, burning like the pits of hell, his clothes felt uncomfortably tight, and cold sweat slid down his back. Despite the radiating pain, he felt stronger after sleeping, his system rejuvenating throughout the night. He leaned back, jaw clenched against another pulse of agony in his ribs. Even after the curerator, the stabbing pangs refused to wane for more than a few minutes. A side effect of the type of blaster used against him no doubt. A blaster equipped with radiation from cyntari crystals.

The radiation the crystals gave off were toxic to those of his kind. Only a handful were still in existence after his great grandfather had order the destruction of the tiny planet they’d originated from. The remaining few had been forged into a tools of torture, executions against law breakers on his home world, while a separate cluster had been set aside for research purposes.

Access to the crystals was highly restricted.

A fact that implied one of his kind had clearance high enough to get close to the deadly crystal. Not only that, the amount of radiation had been concentrated. Whoever had been involved was clearly aware that he was not as susceptible to the toxin in low dosages, a benefit attributed to mother’s lineage. His mother, Mika, was a rare breed of inuyokai, one that produced poisons and miasma within her own body and in turn, was gifted with a great immunity to nearly every toxin known so far. He’d inherited the ability to produce and resist poison, though his immunity was not on par with his mother. He could tolerate low dosages of cyntari radiation while his mother was nearly immune to even high volumes. Of all his encounters with poisons, cyntari radiation was one his system had trouble neutralizing. The amount circulating though his body was more than enough to incapacitate him.

He opened an eye, staring at the wall opposite him.

The television hologram winked on. A Wurmulix sat behind a desk in a suit, the pink feelers atop her head smoothed back, her vertical mouth moving as she made her report of current events. He listened silently to the news, reading the wording sliding across the screen beneath the woman.

Nothing note worthy.

One less source of stress. His untimely arrival to this planet was at least not common knowledge, though that could mean little. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that he had made it here completely under the radar. They were lurking. He could feel it.

His claws twitched.

Vigilance and caution were his best course of action under the circumstances.

His computer chirped.

Sesshomaru put the connection through, gingerly sitting up with the help of the couch. He gripped his side, panting lightly. His skin felt clammy and overheated.

“ ** **Speak**** ** **.**** ** **”****  he commanded.

Breathing through his nose, he pushed through the discomfort, wincing as the burned skin surrounding his wound pulled with every indrawn breath.

“ ** **They’re moving**** ** **.**** ** **”****  came Delr'ik’s smooth voice.

“ ** **How many?”****

“ ** **Three. Orders, sire?”****

“ ** **Bring them**** ** **.**** ** **”****  he demanded, reaching for his breakfast.

Sesshomaru sent him the coordinates to a desolate, low populated apartment complex across town.

“ ** **You are injured, is this wise, sire?”****

Sesshomaru picked up his fork and and scooped up a helping of laengs. The texture was fluffy, a blast of flavor bursting on his tongue.

Delicious.

His eyes moved to the television as he ate.

“ ** **Do you wish for me to end your existence, Delr’ik?”**** he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“ ** **No sir**** ** **.**** ** **”****

A slight pause.

“ ** **My apologies, Xaltan. It will be as you command**** ** **.**** ** **”**** Delr’ik assured.

Sesshomaru declined to reply. The call terminated moments later. Polishing off his laengs and downing the rest of his coffee, he placed the cup atop the empty plate, his full stomach improving his mood. He opened his digital inventory, thumbing through his meager supplies.

He had two doses of pheran left.

Selecting one vial, Sesshomaru dictated the amount to be distributed to his system.

Half now, half later.

He closed his eyes in relief as the drug hit his system.

A familiar sting rushed through his veins, hitting his bloodstream with an intensity that was painful. Seconds later the sting eased and soothing euphoria blared through his body. The throbbing in his side faded away, his burning fever a distant concern.

His drug habit, picked up during his days of military service, was not something he’d been able to shake.

A private shame he fed daily.

It made him paranoid and erratic, more prone to fits of blistering rage when high, often weakening the seal holding his beast at bay. The effects of the drug tapped directly into the core of his inner beast, peeling back reason and stimulating bloodlust. In the military, the eroding of his civility had been an asset on the battle field. Pheran had been encouraged by his superiors, almost to the point of a mandate. Years later, the had service denied it circulation among their ranks and refused to fund treatment for those still addicted.

Treatment was expensive and the outcome was without guarantee.

Pheran changed the way internal organs functioned, the effect equivalent to steroid use. It altered major organs, increasing their functionality, which in turn increased physical strength, heightening senses and produced a euphoric state that was highly addictive. Discontinuing the drug came with a multitude. Dramatic atrophy of organs and bones was common. Shock followed by cardiac arrest even more frequent and these were the results an addict face with professional assistance.

Even without the dour prospects getting clean, Sesshomaru didn’t really have an interest in rehab.

The drug had never caused a situation for which he deemed it a hindrance, fits of rage aside.

Killing had never bothered him.

If someone was foolish enough to get in front of his claws while high then that was their problem.

He lost no sleep over it.

Though for the sake of those that served him, he’d limited the amount injected down to a manageable degree, effectively ending his rampages for the past five years.

Standing, dirty dishes in hand, Sesshomaru strode for the kitchen. He set the plates on the counter and moved to the door, grabbing his coat from the wall rack on his way out. He initiated a link to the housing security, opening the door and locking it behind him.

The red sun was high in the lavender sky. The cool wind soothing against his flesh.

His computer beeped, scanning the surrounding area for the slightest sign of a threat, simultaneously collecting information on the inhabitants occupying the woman’s apartment complex. File after file of personal information ran through his mind’s eyes. Despite the somewhat unsafe neighborhood, the people currently in the area had very short rap sheets with only a handful charged and having served time for armed robbery or worse. 

Small fry.

Dismissing the wandering neighbors and curious looks, he set out for his destination. Pleasure coursed over his muscles, the drug rushing though his system as he walked. Time seemed slowed. His amber eyes shifted over the people he passed, tensing at the wail of horns from the vehicles overhead.

Switching his GPS on, he paused as it calculated his route.

‘ ** **You will reach your destination in 15 minutes. Take the 74**** ** **th**** ** **teleport to Ramulax drive**** ** **.**** ** **’****

A blue guide line appeared on the street. Sesshomaru followed sedately, avoiding the crush of fellow travelers and ignoring the coy waves of interested females. The indicator led him to a pubic teleport, a tall, wide, levitating doorway made of steel. The portal stood a few meters from the sidewalk, glowing softly. At its side, a slab of metal hovered. Sesshomaru placed his palm on the slab. A red light flashed beneath his hand.

The machine extracted 2 pernix and 50 xin from his account. The portal clicked, it’s metal doors sliding open.

Inside was bright orange swirling haze and bright white crackling lightening.

He stepped through, emerging on the other side instantly.

Ramulax was shitier than Kagome’s street. Crumbling buildings, overgrown lawns and rundown residents wandering down the chipped street. Shifty eyed cretins eyed him with suspicion.

He ignored the looks and followed the line.

Water dripped from the ceiling of the building he ducked into. The abandoned apartment more run down than he thought. Peeling paint, caving roofs and dirty walls covered in graffiti. The scent of mold and something putrid was overwhelming. He moved carefully around the debris and found a relatively clean spot to wait. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 

Minutes ticked by.

His patience was just beginning to wane when the computer chirped, bright red circles appearing at his peripheral. Golden eyes moved to the shifting shadows.

“Xaltan.” Delr'ik greeted as the group made their way towards him.

Sesshomaru watched silently.

Six of his men, excluding Delr’ik shuffled three cuffed men forward, tossing them at his feet. Sesshomaru pinned the nearest tied male with cold stare. The six armed Gartuan stumbled backwards, his pasty green skin secreting nervous oil, beady onyx eyes glistening with worry. Dismissing the sniveling male, he looked over at the two males that made his blood boil. The were of his race; Xerian. The one on the far left was young, his orange eyes gleaming fiercely, brown hair cropped close to his skull. His lack of facial markings announcing his common birth. The other was a little harder to place in age, his black eyes were listless, long green hair braided down his back. His lined face was also missing the markings of nobility.

Delr’ik moved in front of the men, lower arms crossed at his back, his remaining two folded across his strong chest. His piercing blue eyes were covered by dark shades, his cyan hair dreaded and piled atop his head. His neatly trimmed goatee blending nicely with his chocolate skin.

Amber eyes moved over the building, pausing on the rafters, then back to his second in command.

Tracking the eye movement, Delr’ik inclined his head.

Turning to the group behind him, he gestured to the rusty beams above.

“String them up.” he commanded.

The prisoners struggled as they were dragged carelessly over sharp debris and dirty water puddles. Irritated with the orange haired male’s tussling, one of the silent captors end the fight with a vicious blow to the face. The feisty youth was dragged below the low hanging rafters and shoved in a pile with the others. Two of the dark suit wearing men set down duffle bags. They dug into the bags and pulled out chains. Straightening, the men tossed them up and over the beams. Chains secured, the turned their attention to the group of men on the floor choosing one at random.

The young Xerian was first.

“W-wait a minute,” he babbled as they dragged him across the dirty floor, “it wasn’t me! I swear! My Xaltan pl-”

Blood splattered as one of the men stopped and kicked several teeth from his mouth.

“You’ll have you time to speak,” Delr’ik informed the youngling calmly, “I would advise you to keep quiet until then.”

Chains rattled and pained groans filled the room. Moments later, the three hung from the rafters, arms pulled at a painful angle, their toes barely touching the ground. Delr’ik tossed his leader a spare pulse handgun. Sesshomaru caught the weapon and strode to the youngling. Mouth bleeding, eyes wide with terror, the orange haired youth recoiled.

Sesshomaru gripped his throat, pressing the barrel of the gun against his temple.

The adolescent shuddered, his lean body shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

Golden sharpened, gleaming and glacial.

“A hundred thousand pernix worth of pheran disappeared in transit to Plersius two nights ago,” he began softly, “Tell me, how much do you know about that unfortunate…incident?”

“I swear Xaltan I don’t kn-”

The male grunted in pain as the gun crashed against his cheek, the force of the blow yanking his chained arms. The barrel clicked painfully against his teeth as the unforgiving metal was shoved into his mouth. He gagged, orange orbs watering.

“You are beginning to irritate me.” Sesshomaru informed the male dispassionately.

Tears streamed down the youth’s cheeks, his tall form quaking. Sesshomaru gripped his wet cheeks in a painful grip, clicking the safety off of the silver gun. The whimpers of fear turned to muffled screams of terror and sobs of despair.

“Not only am I missing a shipment, some glurtak with a death wish attacked my vessel, and injured me with a weapon contaminated with radiation from cyntari crystals.”

The gun shoved deeper.

“Word is that you had something to do with that.”

The youngling shook his head wildly, eyes wide with horror.

Irritated with the response, Sesshomaru ripped the barrel from his mouth. Blood dripped down the youth’s chin, his wild orbs dilated with terror. Impatient, Sesshomaru snapped his fingers, holding out his hand.

Delr’ik slapped a shinny handle into his palm. Sesshomaru gripped the hard metal, rubbing his thumb over the scanner.

A hot, crimson beam of light erupted from the gleaming steel, shaping itself into a deeply serrated blade.

“I will be very aggravated if you get blood on my clothes,” Sesshomaru stated calmly, turning his gaze back to the now screaming man, “Keep that in mind during our…discussion.”

****xxxxxx** **

_**Hope you liked it! Uhh, some of ya’ll might not like Sesshomaru very much at the beginning, but he’ll get better I’m sure. I don't know about you guys but I like a bad guy who is bad in more than just name. The good bad guy thing is boring, lol. I'll be increasing the lengths of the chapters slowly as I get into the swing of things. Please let me know what you think so far, and be sure to review! Please excure the errors, I'm still looking for a beta.  
** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

****Chapter Five** **

****

****March** ** ****3** ** ****,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

****

Loud, blood curdling screams filled his ears, the scent of blood and charred skin mixing with the moldy smell of the building. Sesshomaru was less than impressed with the male’s vocal skills. He hadn’t said anything remotely useful. Either he didn’t know anything or was very good at keeping his mouth shut.

Useless.

Sesshomaru slipped the pulse pistol from the waist band of his pants and placed it nonchalantly against the young male’s forehead.

The kid stared up at him with a single dull eye.

Sesshomaru had to admit, he’d weathered his torture well. His broken legs hung limp, blood running down his wrist from several amputated fingers. His left eye socket was empty, his nose crooked and gushing, and his bloody body hung on dislocated arms. His face was a collage of bruises and charred lacerations, blood and urine pooled beneath his feet.

Sesshomaru was through with him.

It was getting late and the drugs were working their way out of his system. Real pain was creeping up his side, further aggravating his sour mood.

“Last chance.” he informed the bloodied male.

His swollen mouth worked, single eye pleading, lips forming the same words they had formed over the past five hours.

Amber eyes narrowed in irritation.

His finger curled around the trigger, blood and brain splattering his face and shirt. Dispassionate eyes watched the brutalized body sag in its chains. Tapping the side of the firearm, the weapon reloaded with a soft beep. Sesshomaru looked over at the nearst captive. The Gartuan was panting in fear, arms twitching in his binds. Sesshomaru pushed the gun against his temple. Purple tears leaked from it’s eyes, its bulky, bug body trembling.

“Feeling talkative?” Sesshomaru questioned softly.

“The Gilrex ordered the hit!” he screeched, “That’s all I know!! I swear!!!”

Sesshomaru looked over at Delr’ik.

Delr’ik nodded, touching a button on his coat and speaking in low tones. The Gilrex were a constant pain in their side, raiding their drug shipments, attacking their compounds and compromising their shaky alliances with interplanetary authority figures. A feud that had begun long before Sesshomaru had seized the reins of the Xaltaric drug cartel. As big as the universe was, few organizations were willing to share their territories with others of a like mind. Such an arrangement crippled income.

“The Gilrex,” he coaxed, jabbing the sobbing creature with the gun, “Who orchestrated the hit directly? Names.”

The Gartuan trembled, a low wail erupting from his chest.

“I don’t know!” he screamed over the wail, “They didn’t tell me!!”

The Gartuan trilled in pain as a fist crushed the soft bones in his face. The creature shook, its skin a swirl of orange, blue and magenta, the color expressing its agony. Golden eyes wandered over the deep dent in the male’s face. His onyx eye was sunken in, purple blood spurting.

Sesshomaru gripped his throat, cutting off air and screams.

His side was killing him. He’d have to continue this another time, least his men discover the extent he was hurt. He trusted none other than Delr’ik at the moment, any of the others could turn traitor and inform the enemy of his vulnerability.

“It sounds like you need more time to think.”

The male whimpered, shaking his head.

“Delr’ik,”

“Xaltan.” he answered, cutting off his low conversation.

“Keep our guests…entertained throughout the night,” he commanded, releasing his grip, “I will return tomorrow, when they’ve had more time to think.”

He tossed the gun to Delr’ik, moving for the exit.

He paused.

“Do not waste any more of my time, Gartuan,” Sesshomaru cautioned, “This is your only warning.”  

Screams filled his ears as he stepped out onto the darkened street. Hover lights floated above head, doing little to illuminate the crappy neighborhood. He trekked int the direction of to the teleport, moving gingerly and gripping his side. Warm liquid coated his fingers, fresh blood slipping from the over saturated band aid. His wounds were throbbing, sharp shafts of agony shooting through his body. He slowed his pace, panting softly as he fought to stay on his feet.

It seemed an eternity before he reached the teleport.

By the time he made it back to his temporary shelter, he felt ill with fatigue, his internal clock displaying 5:48pm.

He stumbled inside, locking the door behind him.

He staggered around the living room, catching himself on the arm of the couch as his empty stomach heaved. Hot agony clawed his side, dizziness threatening to take him under. His muscles trembled, legs struggling to support his weight. Anger churned his gut, the humiliating, putrid stain of weakness enraging the silver haired male. Clenching his teeth, Sesshomaru forced his hunched form to straighten, viciously fighting through the dark spots swimming before his eyes. Supported by will alone, Sesshomaru stumbled down the hall, and into the bathroom to clean himself up. The shower was taxing to his abused body and despite his the determined pride he held onto, he barely made it back to the couch. Freshly cleaned and exhausted, he leaned his head against the headrest, the last of his strength draining away as the couch shifted to make him more comfortable. He was drowsy by the time the couch stilled, then slipped into a fitful sleep a minute later.

****xxxxxx** **

Kagome sighed, relaxing in the plush seat next to Plynus.

He’d let down the top on his little red Levatine Cruiser as they glided along the skyway. The moon was high and bright and pink. Swirling hues of indigo drifted around the coral sphere, its outer shape outlined by a hazy magenta glow.

Kagome stretched as the nanonites crawled over her scalp. The bun unraveled, braid unwinding. Shiny dark curls dance in the wind for several seconds before losing its curl. Ramrod straight tresses floated in the wind. Her shirt shifted, connecting to her skirt, before contouring around her body. The long, spaghetti strap dress brightened to light blue, two large purple flower patterns blooming at the hem and waist. Her earrings looped, morphing into shinny gold earrings.

“Do you mind if we stop by the store, Ply?”

Plynus clicked in agreement, slowing then exiting the skyway.

“Thanks.” Kagome said, smiling at her kind co-worker.

They stopped at the general store not far from her rough neighborhood. Plynus set the cruiser down in the nearly deserted parking lot.

“Coming in?” she asked as the seat belt detached.

“I’ll wait here.” he said, voice changing octave mid-sentence, “My cilia are aching.”

Kagome grimaced in sympathy, her own feet were killing her. Today had been rough. A packed house that had bleed well after her shift. It was almost eleven o’clock, she was supposed to have gotten off an hour ago. She wasn’t complaining about the long hours, it was more money in her paycheck, but she had a guest at home that she’d promised to bring medicine. For all she knew, Sesshomaru was lying dead on her apartment floor.

With that thought in mind, Kagome hopped out of the sporty vehicle and headed for the brightly lit building.

“Be right back.” she called over her shoulder.

She stepped through the portal entrance, glancing at the signs above, searching for the medical section before making a beeline for the medicine aisle. Along the aisle were several rows of medical supplies alphabetically arranged behind thick plexiglass. Floating a few feet from the display was a digital board that listed the items available, and their price.

A translucent keypad drifted down to her.

 ** **‘**** ** **Welcome. Please m**** ** **ake your selection**** ** **on the keypad.**** ** **’**** the store computer prompted.

Kagome placed a finger on her lip, mulling over her choices. She typed in four curerators, a handful of pain inhibitors, disinfectant, and thermal regulating band aids.

****‘You have selected** ** ****: four** ** ****curerators,** ** ****five** ** ****pain inhibitors,** ** ****one** ** ****antiseptic tonic and** ** ****one box of** ** ****heat regulating band aids. Does this complete your transaction?’** **

“Yes,”

The computer chimed.

****‘Would like your items shipped to home or produced at the counter?’** **

“Ship to home,”

Another chime.

****‘Your total is; 38 pernix and 27 xin,’** **

A clear scanner in the shape of a hand appeared. Kagome pursed her lips at the total, but placed her hand on the device. A small pang of financial pain filled her chest as the amount was extracted from her account.

****‘Your transaction is complete. Thank you for shopping at Otarnic** ** ****.** ** ****’** **

Kagome turned and headed for the door. Plynus was jamming out to some fast beat music she couldn’t understand as she returned to the cruiser; though the groans and whines of the singer were surprisingly well tuned. A sharp contrast to the horrific, ear cringing B&C he normally favored. She danced into the car, grinning when his trilling laugh rang out at her antics.

She hopped back into car, seat belt bucking as he started the cruiser and guided it from the general store.

The two merged back on the skyway, exotic music booming.

Half and hour later, Plynus pulled up at her little apartment. They chatted a few moments before exchanging goodbyes. His white headlights illuminated the doorstep as she made her way to her front door. Plynus waited until she had safely opened the door before pulling away. Kagome waved at the retreating car then turned back to the dimly lit living room.

Blue eyes met cool amber.

He looked a bit haggard, his tan skin a bit paler than before. His silver hair was pulled back at his nape, and he’d showered and dressed for bed. A fitted white shirt covered  his chest, while clawed feet peeked from beneath gray and blue stripped pajama bottoms.

“Are you feeling better today?” she asked as the door slid closed behind her.

He inclined his head.

She waited a few moments for more details before realizing he had no intention of providing more information. Kagome huffed. Didn’t he know how to elaborate? His conversational skills were a joke.

She moved to the kitchen.

“I brought back some more medicine and and pain inhibitors. Do you need one now?”

“Yes,”

Kagome shuffled through the cabinets, linking to the home computer. She glanced over the inventory, moving down to her recent purchases.

 ** **‘Pain inhibitor**** ** **selected**** ** **,’**** her system confirmed, ****‘Location?’****

‘Living room table.’

The house beeped, a laser descended from the roof, aimed at the living room table. A bright red beam shinned on the table, a small L shaped metal object appearing. Taking out a box of krists, she moved to the living room as Sesshomaru leaned forward and grabbed the object, placing it at his neck and pressing the dispenser. A soft hiss ensued, smoothing the lines of strain on his face. She debated whether to leave him alone and hang out in her bedroom, or sit and chill with the mysterious male.

She shrugged mentally.

No sense in pretending he wasn’t here.

Taking a seat on the couch a respectable distance away, she shook the box of her snack and held it out to him.

“Want some? It’ll be a few minutes before dinner arrives,”

His golden eyes moved over her, assessing. He reached into the box and took a few of the crunchy niblets. The television winked on, covering the living room wall. Kagome switched through the channels, settling on a new horror flick.

Excitement flared.

She absolutely adored gore and lore.

The two sat in silence, sharing the krists and watching the movie.

Halfway through the move, a beep alerted her to dinner. She’d ordered from a nearby family owned Slaxton restaurant. Their take on the earth dish lasagna was to die for. The covered take out plates were beamed to the table, two cups of lemonade following. She grabbed her plate and dug in, chewing with gusto. Sesshomaru uncovered his and a silver brow rose, clearly unfamiliar with the cheesy entree.

She giggled at his face.

“It’s good, I promise,” she encouraged, “You’ll like it.”

He glanced at her as though trying to glean whether she was telling the truth or not. Kagome took another bite, demonstrating her enthusiasm. He looked back at his plate, picked up his fork and took a bite.

She waited, watching for his reaction.

“It is acceptable.” he commented after a moment.

Kagome pursed her lips at the lackluster compliment. Acceptable her big toe. It was the bomb and he knew it. She shrugged, allowing him to hold on to his modesty. The movie was pretty good, the creepiness just right. After the movie ended, she let him pick one.

“I do not watch movies often.” he informed her when she turned to look at him expectantly.

Kagome shrugged.

“Just pick one, whatever sounds interesting,” she encouraged, “I’ll watch just about anything.”

Again, that assessing look, as though he didn’t know what to make of her. The guy clearly didn’t get out much because his social skills were atrocious. It was kind of cute. She would have though such a handsome guy would be a bit more suave, but he was as stiff and unbending as an android. He shifted through the channels, reading through the brief synopsis then settled on an action film with an interesting story.

By the time they finished the movie and one after, Kagome was tired, her internal clock reading 3:37am.

She stretched.

“Time for me to hit the sack, work tomorrow.” she explained as stood and grabbing the dishes, “Thanks for hanging out,”

He gave her another silent look of scrutiny.

Silence stretched.

Sighing lightly at his lack of response, she made her way to the kitchen. Clearly he wasn’t interested in acknowledging her statement, merely watching as she moved across the living room. Kagome took the plates to the small incinerator in the kitchen. The lid opened as she approached. Kagome dumped the disposable items inside. The lid closed, a bright light flashing beneath the cap.

After a quick hand wash, she wandered back into the living room and down the hall to her room..

“Goodnight.” she called over her shoulder.

Inside the sanctity of her bedroom, she walked into the cleansing room, moving quickly through her cleaning routine. Moments later she stepped out squeaky clean and clothed in green cotton pajamas. She ran through her security checks, locking doors and setting the alarm, then hopped into bed. Her hand reached under the pillow, feeling for the gun.

Cold metal met her seeking hand.

Satisfied, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

****xxxxxx** **

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you, thank you for all the support! I really love seeing your enjoyment, probably the best part of writing! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Until next time!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

****Chapter Six** **

****

****March 5** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

****

Emotionless amber eyes watched the sobbing creature beneath his foot. The Gartuan blubbered, chest wailing. Slowly, Sesshomaru increased the pressure of his boot against the male’s soft head. The alien’s six arms, tied tightly behind his back, jerked.

“Names.” Sesshomaru repeated, increasing a fraction more.

The trilling scream bounced off the empty walls, the ensuing echo painful to his sensitive ears.

“Pyta sa rinte, varkariou mit tanakue! Vata rayal! Zyiliyanio, brt-”

Sesshomaru moved his foot to the male’s neck, cutting off air and the fervent prayer.

“Praying to your God will not save you.” Sesshomaru informed the choking Gartuan.

“Py..ta…….sa……rin….te-”

Golden orbs narrowed. Sesshomaru pressed down with a booted foot, leaving the male gasping for air. Soft bone gave way. Purple blood spewed from the Gartuan’s mouth, his onyx eyes flashing white as his green body exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors. The vivid hues swirling in panicked horror, his arms pulling frantically at the blood chains ripping through his flesh. The Gartuan struggled, his soft shelled body twitching, jerking. The booted foot sank deeper. A distinctive crack reverberated, the noise shocking in the silence of the room. Color leeched from the Gartuan’s body, pallor spreading over his skin and eyes.

Sesshomaru removed his foot, dismissing the albino corpse in favor of new prey.

Leisurely, he stepped over the cooling cadaver then moved before the final captive. He squat down, lids half mast over frosty golden orbs. Sesshomaru smoothed his silver locks from his face with a clawed hand, curling it behind his ear, baring his magenta stripped cheek.

The Xerian looked up at him, eyes dull and haunted.

His eyes were dry despite his painful wounds, his green hair soaked with sweat and matted with blood. His clothing was covered in bodily fluid, though much of it didn’t belong to him. The foul smelling brain matter belong to the defiant youth and the violet stain on his shirt originated from the Gartuan.

The cold barrel of the gun moved slowly beneath the male’s chin.

“Gilrex. Pheran. Speak.” Sesshomaru commanded.

The Xerian released a shuddering breath.

“The Gilrex ordered the hit, that much is true. Who ordered it, I don’t know. I assume the order was made in full knowledge by their leader. Gilrex subordinates aren’t known to act on their own. The only part I had in it was to ensure their presence went undetected long enough to reach you before you landed on Saratuo. The Gilrex knew you were headed there to complete an alliance with the governing body in order to expand operations,” he swallowed, “They knew if you were able to gain more power and influence in this galaxy it’d cripple their operations. The shipment of pheran, I’m not sure of. There’s rumor the Foxling cartel may have known of the hit and were positioning themselves to benefit from the chaos. With you dead, it would have taken years, if at all for their action to be uncovered.”

Sesshomaru compartmentalized the information, flicking through his files for data pertaining to the Foxling cartel. They were a very tiny operation working on the edge of the two main drug cartels; the Gilrex and his own syndicate, Xaltaric. He downloaded records, adding it to the data file he already had. He kept tabs on many organization, both legal and illicit, spanning several solar systems, and galaxies throughout the universe and in his quest for information, The Foxlings had passed his mind. Though small, the organization had a strong influence in a number of key parts of the coveted Teriaus galaxy, influence even Sesshomaru himself had been unable to obtain.

“Delr’ik, I want a detailed report of their activities spanning the last six months.”

“Right away, Xaltan.” Delr’ik acknowledged.

Amber eyes turned back to the battered male.

“The cloaking device they used in the attack is not something I have knowledge of.”

“It’s experimental,” the male informed, “A reverse engineering experiment based on the technological advances of a long dead world. That’s all I know. The Gilrex member that contacted me didn’t go into much detail. The contact used an android of unknown manufacture to broadcast his demands.”

“And what exactly did they offer you in exchange for your cooperation?”

His dark eyes watered slightly before he blinked the moisture away.

“The life of my child,” he said softly, “He was kidnapped four years ago and taken to one of the mining compounds. I haven’t seen him since.”

The gun clicked.

“Anything else?”

Life leeched from the male’s posture. He sighed, head lowering.

“No, Xaltan.”

The gun exploded.

The male toppled to the ground, blood and brain splattering the dirty stone floor. Sesshomaru slipped the gun into a compartment in his coat, brushed back his long silver hair then turned to Delr’ik.

“The Gilrex probably know you’re still alive,” Delr’ik began, “They’re scrambling, sending men out to find you. You have a while before they realized you didn’t crash land near Saratuo.”

A last ditch decision that had worked heavily in his favor.

Had he landed on Saratuo, the hit may have been completed, by the assassin or some unknown enemy on Saratuo.

He had no idea what his reception would have been. While he’d communicated with the representative of the planet there and drafted a loose alliance to benefit both parties, he was shrewd enough to give credence to the possibility that the entire meeting was a set up arranged by the Gilrex, interplanetary law enforcement or even some third party threat he didn’t have knowledge of yet. Instead of seeking asylum with the Saratuo government, he’d entered an escape pod with coordinates unknown. His pod, equipped the latest in shielding technology had slipped through the security checks and overall notice of Rektan 7. Bleeding heavily, delirious, he’d left the pod and looked for a place to hide out until his system could recover.

He’d passed out in the middle of the storm, lain there for hours before being assisted by Kagome.

Her place was ideal for now.

Her neighborhood was run down. Suspicious characters and heightened illegal activity a common occurrence. His arrival had barely warranted notice and the likelihood of anyone reporting it to the police was slim to none.

“Kagome Higurashi,” he said, straightening his dark coat, “There are gaps in her file, her origins erased from the planet’s database. I want those details uncovered. From what I’ve been able to extract from her system, she doesn’t seem to have ties to the Gilrex or any of the local syndicates littering the planet, now or in the past.”

His amber eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“But before I conclude she’s clean, I want to know why normal, procedural details have been wiped from her file and for what purpose.”

Delr’ik nodded.

“Her brother is staying with her friend Lyra,” Sesshomaru added, stretching his neck, “He is to be watched closely, monitored. Should the woman prove herself to be an enemy, the boy will come in handy as leverage. The Azeraic woman, Lyra, is to be scanned, her files forwarded to me by tomorrow morning.”

That woman, Kagome.

She reeked of secrets, of intrigue.

While her home said poor, her computer system didn’t reflect a status of poverty. The maze of encrypted pathways, the firm shut down of his invasion, all that and more had whet his appetite.

She’d gone to great lengths to cover something up.  

“The bodies, Xaltan.” Delr’ik questioned.

Sesshomaru looked at the bloody pile of bodies.

“Return to sender,” he commanded with a sadistic upturn of his lips, “In pieces. I’m sure the Gilrex will appreciate the gift.”

Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru quit the room, heading back to Kagome’s apartment. Halfway to the complex, he initiated another dose of pheran into his blood stream, ecstasy creeping down his spine. His heart pounded in his ears, pupils dilating.

Damn that felt good.

Delr’ik had brought him a decent amount of pheran to get him through the next couple weeks. The drug, coupled with the pain inhibitor running through his system, had him higher than he’d been in months, not enough to trigger rage, but just enough to feel his inner beast shifting restlessly beneath his skin. He’d missed the sensation, the heat crashing though his veins, the stimulating energy blasting through his body. It was a heady, addictive state he didn’t often get to indulge in these days. His senses were sharp and alert, the people passing on the street seeming to speed by in a blur.

By the time he made it back, his stomach was cramping with ravenous hunger.

He took a quick shower before he raided the fridge, eating until he felt satisfied. With a thought, he switched on the television, flicking through channels as he read the information being fed to his system from Delr’ik and other Xaltaric sources scattered across the universe.

His empire was shaken but functioning in his absence.

Those pulling the strings at his command were adequately herding his followers into their appropriate positions in preparation for the coming move against the Gilrex. He placed more protection around off world shipments, emphasizing his displeasure should another go missing in his communications. His mind worked at high speed, the drug pushing him to do more, computer receptors receiving and firing back information faster than those on the other end could keep up with. It was hours before the peak of his high melted away, leaving him relaxed, pleasure centers stimulating in strong waves.

His cock swelled.

Closing his eyes he leaned back against the couch, letting sensation wash over him.

****xxxxxx** **

Kagome trekked up to the well manicured lawn, blue blades of grass swaying gently with the cool breeze. A bright orange walkway appeared as she moved through the vegetation, the luminous stepping platforms soft against her aching feet. The modest, lime green, two story house sat tucked away between towering blue trees. Lyra lived in a very well to do upper middle class residence. The neighboring homes were well cared for, lawns neatly trimmed, and a crime rate that were nearly non-existent. Lyra offered a room to her and Sota nearly every year, stating she would love for them to live with her indefinitely or at least until they found a better neighborhood and while Kagome appreciated the gesture and was glad she had a place to stay if needed, she couldn’t impose on her friend like that. She’d feel like a charity case. Besides, she enjoyed her independence. It was something she’d come to cherish. Her place might be meager compared to this, but it was hers none the less. Lyra respected the decision, leaving her friend’s pride and dignity intact.

Reaching the vivid pearl colored portal, Kagome paused then looked up at the small camera for the retinal scan.

The door slid open.

 ** **‘Welcome back, Kagome Higurashi.’****  the computer greeted.

Kagome crossed the threshold and walked into the tastefully decorated, Azeraic culture themed living room. Black furniture was accented with vivid splashes of red, green and silver statues and paintings of exotic animals native to her friend’s planet of birth. Adjacent to the pretty living room, Sota sat on a bar stool at the kitchen island, stuffing his face with a phantox and mayonnaise sandwich.

“What’s up, sis.” he greeted with his mouth full.

His chocolate hair was moist, his bangs sticking to the right side of his forehead. He was still dressed in his soccer attire, his light green and white shirt, shorts and socks streaked blue with grass stains. His cleats were stained dark blue, pieces of foliage stuck at the bottom.

Kagome scowled as her work uniformed morphed, shifting into a pink sundress and low pink sandals, her midnight tress curling at the ends. Her hands moved to hips, irritated sister mode activating.

“How many times have I told you to get cleaned up before you eat, Sota?” she scolded.

Every time he went to Lyra’s house he conveniently “forgot” his daily routine. Shower, a quick snack, homework and then free time. It was sequence of tasks that kept the teen organized and on schedule.

He grinned repentantly at her then polished off his sandwich.

“Lighten up Kagome.” Lyra called out as she made her way down the curved stairs, “he’s fine. He finished his homework at school and was really hungry after soccer practice.”

Kagome sighed, glaring at the two.

Lyra meandered over to the disapproving woman, slipping smooth brown arms around her neck. The good-natured Azeraic woman rubbed her cheek against her own, eliciting a reluctant smile. Lyra’s white scrubs shifted, shortening and fluffing to match her best friend’s sundress. The dress bloomed a bright yellow, the sunny color complimenting her curly Afro that was turned green with happiness.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two but relented.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she huffed, allowing herself to be tugged over to the plush couch.

Sota slid from his seat and headed upstairs, clearly uninterested in the upcoming girl talk.

“Don’t forget to shower Sota.” Kagome called at his retreating back.

Even with his back to her, Kagome could __feel__ him roll his eyes. Lyra poked her in the side.

“What a nag.” she teased.

“Shush.”

“Soooooo, what’s new? Getting cozy with that “guest” of yours?”

“Oh please, you know me better than that. I never kiss and tell.”

“Why you little-”

Kagome laughed but changed the subject.

“How’s Sota been? He’s not giving you any trouble is he?”

“Nah, he’s a good kid,” Lyra said, “Sweet as pie.”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t see it.”

“Of course not. You’re his sister, he’s always going to be a brat to you.”

“True,” Kagome agreed, leaning back, “How was work?”

“Meh, same old same old,” she shrugged, “What about you?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” Kagome huffed, “How in the hell do you expect to get a refund on a meal you swallowed whole, then regurgitated back onto the plate? The meal is intact, sure, but it’s beyond edible now that it’s been through your gullet. Freaking Siranitrons! I swear, I spent an hour explaining, quite nicely I might add, why it couldn’t get it’s money back and it had the nerve to bear it tentacles at me after being so pleasant when I certainly didn’t have to be.”

Lyra laughed as her friend weaved another tale of her work day. The girls spent an hour and half, chortling and catching up.

Lyra dropped her off that night, begging to meet the man she was positive was sequestered in Kagome’s bed. Kagome shooed her friend, waving goodbye as she walked to her front door and stepped inside.

He was up and watching television, golden eyes gleaming.

He looked a lot better today. Strong and alert. His gaze moved over her in a way they hadn’t before, their depths not as cold and suspicious as the day before. They were warm, and brought a small blush to her face. Clearing her throat, she broke the heated eye contact.

“Hey,” she greeted, headed for the kitchen, “You look a lot better today.”

“Healing is progressing as scheduled,” he allowed.

“That’s good,” she said, eyeing the contents of the refrigerator, noting a few missing items, “I’m assuming you’ve eaten?”

“Yes.”

Kagome grabbed a light salad of orange, crisp sark lettuce, sprinkled with mixed vegetable and drizzled with blue rayn dressing. She took her food to the couch, siting down next to the silent male. He switched through the channels, settling on an action packed television show about a Betr that worked as a detective, chasing after an elusive and brutal Heedrix responsible for the death of his partner.

Kagome ate and they watched the show silently.

His voice came as a bit of surprise an hour later.

“You were late getting home today,” Sesshomaru commented, bringing her attention from the show, “Do you always work long hours?”

Kagome glanced over at him, contemplating her answer and the reason behind his inquiry. He didn’t seem to be asking in a creepy way, more curious than naught. Still, she didn’t feel comfortable letting him know too many details of her life.

“Not always, it depends on the day and the amount of customers coming in.”

“You are a waitress?”

Kagome nodded.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, “Heck of a job, more demanding than the amount you get paid, but it’s something I guess.”

She looked over at him, relaxing back into the nook of the couch. Turn about was fair play.

“What about you? Where do you work?”

“I own a pharmaceutical company.” he replied, eyes glued to the screen.

She frowned.

That certainly wasn’t what she expected. He didn’t seem the type. She’d half expected him to say he worked as an interplanetary enforcer or maybe a mercenary for hire, something that justified the scars on his body. A soldier of fortune was more plausible. Blue orbs wander over the hard muscles straining his shirt. He certainly had the build for it.

“Really?” she murmured a little skeptically, “What’s a pharmaceutical owner doing in this part of town with laser wounds littering his ribs.”

“The pharmaceutical business is a potentially dangerous one,” he explained, “not every company will take kindly to competition.”

Her lips pursed.

It was true that area of business could be messy, particularly on planets that were less technologically advanced and had little resources with which to trade and were thus dependent on the production of medical merchandise. The medical field was incredibly lucrative, especially in the wake of the mini wars taking place between the many species littering the galaxy. It would certainly explain his high tech computer. The guy had to be filthy rich to be able to afford that type of hardware.

It was a plausible, convenient, explanation.

Too convenient for her liking.

“Is that why you don’t want to go to the hospital? Because they might find you that way?”

He nodded, amber eyes cutting over to her, that warm, assessing look moving over her figure again.

“Until I am able to contact my security team and inform them of my location, it is best to lay low. My would be assassins are uncertain if I live or not and are in the dark about my possible location. I am safe for a while.”

Kagome didn’t know how she felt about the situation. She was glad he was safe and that she didn’t have to worry about mercs busting down her door looking for drugs or weapons, but it made her a bit nervous to know she wasn’t completely out of the woods. One wrong move, and she might well end up with a few baddies at her doorstep.

“You need not worry for your safety,” he commented, “I am well trained, and more than adequate to protect you should something happen, despite my injuries. When I am able, I will leave here and you will be greatly compensated.”

“Trust me, if something happens, I’m trained just as well,” she informed and warned him, “I don’t mind helping you, so don’t think you have to leave here early if your life is in danger. I can sympathize with being hunted, more than you know, but like I said the other day, I have a brother to worry about, not just myself. He’s going to stay with a friend until you’re on your feet. I don’t want him to have to worry about anything other than being a kid.”

“Understood.”

They went back to watching the show.

Losing interest a couple minutes into the series, Kagome peeked over at him a few times before asking, “What got you into the pharmaceutical business?”

“Besides the money, it is a challenging, stimulating environment. I was attracted to the…hurdles of climbing to top,”

“Was that your first job?” she questioned, looking him over, “Not to be rude, but you look more like an enforce than a suit wearing business owner.”

A small smirk made its way to his lips.

“I was an enforcer several decades ago, the demeanor never leaves even after discharge.”

“That’s what I thought,” her brows lowered, “Decades? How old are you?”

He glanced over at her.

“How old do I look?”

She looked him over.

“Hmmm, thirty-two?”

“Ninety-eight,”

Kagome’s head tilted.

“Pretty long lived then, what planet are you from?”

“Xer, originally. Work has kept me from my home world.”

Kagome whistled at that information.

“You’re a long way from home.”

He shrugged.

“I have several homes littered throughout the Kyroctin galaxy, it is nothing I am unused to.”

“Sounds lonely.” Kagome murmured.

“Lonely?” he questioned, eyes sliding over her again, amber depths inquisitive.

“Yeah, don’t you think so?” she asked, facing him, “I couldn’t stand not having a place that felt like home to go back to.”

“You sound as though you speak from experience.”

Kagome looked away. She knew from experience alright and it was something she was trying so damn hard to spare Sota from. Not having a place to call home. Never having a place to feel safe, a place to lay down your burdens at the end of the day. Her chest ached, sadness flowing through her.

It was more than a lonely feeling.

“Let’s just say I know how it feels to not have a place to call home.” she said cryptically before lapsing into silence.

****xxxxxx** **

_**I know its probably moving slow but I’m laying out the foundation for a believable romance, or trying to anyways. Also, I’ve been asked about a glossary for the alien words. I hadn’t planned on doing one but if you guys would find it useful, I can put one together. Let me know if that’s something you want to see. Please review and thank you sooooo much to those that have already reviewed. Hearing what you all think makes me incredibly happy, you have no idea! Until next time!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

****Chapter Seven** **

****

****March 12** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

Kagome glared at the virtual pieces.

She was close.

She could feel it.

He was either being cocky, careless or luring her into a vicious trap. Sweat beaded her forehead, stomach twisting with nerves. Her hand shook above the squares, hesitating. Amber eyes watched her intently, she could feel his gaze like high beams. He was silent, but she could tell he was amused by his relaxed, arrogant posture.

Pearly white teeth nibbled her bottom lip.

This was it.

Kagome pressed down gently on the square, watching as her banshee queen moved forward with a screech, destroying his howling wolf.

“Bad decision.” he commented as the wolf exploded into digital squares.

Kagome felt her heart sink as he reached over and touched a square. His roaring dragon prince eviscerated her banshee and opened a direct path to her sloth queen.

“Your move.” he urged, sitting back in his chair, his aura openly challenging.

Brow twitching, Kagome contemplated turning the table over like last night. What an arrogant dogs arse he was! So freaking smug because he had her cornered. She never should have taught him to play Mythical Madness. Should have known he’d ruin her favorite game!

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation.

“You cheat.” she accused.

A silver brow rose.

“In what way?” he questioned in a voice, she was sure, meant to further goad her.

“I don’t know but there’s no freaking way you can beat me so easy. You’ve only played this for four days. I’ve been playing this for years! I mop the floor with my brother and he’s damn near a pro at every game known to man. You have to be cheating.”

His lips curved in open amusement at the accusation.

“You were warned that I play to win, no matter what it is,” he reminded her, “those words were not an exaggeration.”

Irritated with his little comment, Kagome flipped the board, sending it flying onto the kitchen floor. That silver brow went up again, amber eyes gleaming.

“I assume the game is over?”

Kagome looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks. Her lips pursed in attitude.

“Got that right buddy.”

“You are easily riled.” he mused aloud.

She turned back to his smirking face, hands on hips.

“Yeah, what of it?”

He spread his hands in a gesture of innocence.

“A simple observation.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood from the dinning room table. She brushed imaginary dirt from her light pink shorts, then flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder. Her pink, white and red, flower decorated blouse hung off her shoulders, the truncated garment held in place by two translucent spaghetti straps, it soft, fluttering hem caressed her stomach, stopping just short of her gleaming naval ring.

“Yeah, sure it is.”

She glanced out the transparent window.

The lavender sky was clear, the temperature displayed on the holographic glass reading seventy-eight degrees. This was her first day off in several weeks, and she was not going to spend it in doors getting decimated on a board game. Besides, he hadn’t been outside in nearly a week. His injuries were getting better, his energy level increasing, and he’d grimaced a lot less today.

It would do him some good to get out.

“Want to go out for a bit?” she asked, turning back to the quiet male.

He was watching her again, his golden gaze roving over her a figure in a way that left little doubt of where his thoughts lay. That insistent blush bloomed again, for another reason entirely this time. They’d become a bit more familiar over the last few days, speaking about their past, their like and dislike, watching television and enjoying each others company.

She’d learned a lot about him.

He’d left home at the tender age of sixteen, skipping several courses of standard education data, though he said it was because the downloads and testing formats were too simplistic and lacking challenge. He preferred self teaching, constructing his own learning files and had continued to do so throughout his galactic training and beyond. He’d spent three years in basic training, thirty years as an interplanetary enforcer serving multiple solar system in the Kyroctin galaxy and ten years as a private gun for hire. After a particularly tough mission, he’d taken his considerable earnings and bought a small pharmaceutical company, grooming it into a successful and competitive corporation.

He was in the process of expanding his empire throughout nearby solar systems.

His mother and father had divorced several years before he left home, his father remarrying a few years later, the union producing his younger half-brother.

Of course, she’d accessed the public database to confirm his story, and indeed a Sesshomaru Tenno existed. The picture and information attached to the name matched what he had told her and for a normal person, it would have been enough to satisfy any lingering doubts but Kagome was no ordinary person.

She was still a little skeptical of his story.

There were things he skirted around when they talked, details he left out, his evasive nature mirroring her own. She’d also made an effort to be vague while describing her background. She had started off with regurgitating the information he’d already stolen, telling him she’d been a citizen of Rektan 7 since she was twelve and that her parents had “migrated” here to find work.

A lie that was so well practiced, sometimes even she believed it.

Her father had passed soon after the “move” and her mother had died of an “illness” just five years after. She was sure he’d verified her words as she had done him, thankful that her files were vague enough the she could fill in the blanks as desired.

Outwardly, he seemed to accept the tale easily enough, but she got the feeling he wasn’t buying her story any more than she was buying his. She knew the information he’d extracted from her database was missing pertinent information that a “normal” citizen would have on file but she had an excuse for that as well, explaining that during the “move”, some information files had been corrupted, making it impossible to add them to Rektan 7’s registration system.

She followed those falsehoods with truth, admitting that she couldn’t remember what her birth planet was called or where it was. Stating mother hadn’t really spoken of their origins so there was no way for her to contact her planet of origin to have the “gaps” filled in. It was a concoction of honesty and fabrication that rolled off the tongue easily.

With those half truths out of the way, they’d become familiar strangers, connecting over various subjects and hobbies.

Her gaze moved over his body.

In the close quarters of her apartment, it was difficult for her to deny she was attracted to the mostly silent male. She had seen many a pretty face before, had gone out with a couple, so it wasn’t so much his looks that attracted her, though it certainly didn’t hurt. It was his aura, that dark and confident magnetism that hinted at power. The control he wielded over his emotions, the complexity of his mind and thoughts.

She was pretty sure he felt it too.

His eyes strayed over the curves of her body when he thought she wouldn’t notice and she’d seen his pants tented on more than one occasion. Heat suffused her body as she met his blazing gaze.

Definitely mutual attraction.

He stood, indicating his agreement to the suggestion of a stroll. Kagome picked up the game board and placed it back on the table before the two headed out.

****xxxxxx** **

_**Okay, so this was not the original chapter I wrote but I wanted to write something. I misplaced my flash drive with the original chapter that also had the glossary attached to it. I’m kind of ticked off, so its a bit short. Once I find the drive the glossary will be on the next chapter. I’m sure the flash drive is somewhere in my room, so please enjoy this little bit of story while I tear this damn room apart. Bear with me till then.** _

_**Please review, I’d love to hear from you guys.** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

****Chapter Eight** **

****

****March 12** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

****

The lilac sky was beautiful and cloudless, the unobstructed sun a bit hot. Sesshomaru walked silently next to petite woman at his side, their pace leisurely as they traveled to the nearest teleport. The beautiful female had insisted a trek through the park would be good for them both and maybe a bite to eat on the way back wouldn’t be remiss. Feeling magnanimous and in the mood to stretch his legs, Sesshomaru had agreed with a slight inclination of his silver head. His system monitored their surroundings as they navigated the sidewalk, scanning face and buildings as they passed. So far there hadn’t been a single trace of the Gilrex, at least not in this solar system. The reports indicated the syndicate were scouring the space around Saratuo, but Sesshomaru was disinclined to lend any significant credence to the information.

The Gilrex were sly, crafty cretin.

He put nothing past anyone.

For all he knew, his enemy walked right next to him.

Until he could verify information personally, all incoming reports would be met with heavy skepticism. He was still a bit in the dark with the cloak they’d used to surprise him initially, and though he’d garnered a bit of information from his own scans of the wreckage that was left of his space cruiser coupled with intel from the men he’d tortured, his computer was still running an in depth analysis of the gathered data.

“We can take teleport 7 and cut down on travel.” Kagome said.

Golden eyes wandered over to his female companion.

The beaming sun gleamed against her shinny, blue black pigtails, her luminous cerulean eyes intent on his, peeping from beneath a curtain of thick dark lashes. The pretty pink flush was back on her cheeks, and a sweet scent tickled his nose.

Arousal.

Heat crept down his spine.

He was attracted to this mystery woman. Her silky skin, soft curves and delicious scent often brought desire pooling in his groin. He knew body language, had slept with more than his fair share of women. She wanted him just as bad he wanted her and even more pertinent, he saw no reason not to indulge their mutual attraction. It’d been too long since he’d felt the ease of a woman’s body.

The glinting naval ring caught his eye.

Way too long…

A low chime went off in his head, turning his mind to business.

He continued walking to the teleport up ahead.

 ** **‘The Foxling were engaged in suspicious activity two days before your assassination attempt,’**** Delr’ik said without preamble, ****‘Highly unlikely they just happened to be near the shipment when it went missing,’****

‘It is not an area they frequent,’ Sesshomaru agreed, ‘I am not in a forgiving mood, Delr’ik.’

Amusement hummed over the line.

 ** **‘It is not often that you are, Xaltan,’****  Delr’ik joked, ****‘How bad, sir?’****

Amber eyes narrowed.

‘Their Lieutenants, bring them to the red rooms and be sure our clientele get their moneys worth. The Foxlings are finished, I want them eradicated over the next eight months.’

Sesshomaru reached out to place his hand on the scanner. A gentle hand gripped his own. He glanced over at the woman beside him.

“Is that a good idea? If there’s people after you, won’t they be monitoring your accounts and movements and pinpoint your location based on your electronic footprints?”

He extracted his hand from hers, and pressed his palm to the scanner.

“My account and activities are guarded beneath a near impenetrable security system and buried under encryption,” he informed her, slipping a hand to the small of her back, “I assure you, a security breech of my system is as close to impossible as you can imagine.”

His strong palm ushered her through the portal when she didn’t object to the intimate touch.

‘Their entire operation is to be dismantled,’ Sesshomaru continued, turning his attention back to his internal conversation, ‘every member is to be executed. Their entire cartel wiped out.’

He would make an example of that greedy, opportunistic syndicate. Clearly, he had become soft. The underground world no longer reluctant to incur his wrath. The ruthless precedent he’d set was beginning to fade. He would be sure to rehash his heartless nature for those that had seem to have forgotten, starting with the Foxling.

****‘Of course Xaltan. It will be as you wish.’** **

The park was lively, kids and people laughing and playing. Lush blue fields were bright with health, pink trees swaying in the breeze. A few children of various species were playing hide and go seek, their little bodies hiding among salmon colored bushes and holographic playground equipment. Two arthropod parents sat on a nearby bench, their red shells shinny, tentacle like mouths slithering as they spoke and chortled. Kagome led the way down a well worn forested path that led to a small lake. Sesshomaru followed, discontent around all the noise and liveliness.

“You alright?” she questioned over her shoulder.

The radiation of the crystals had cleared and with the lingering effects of pheran in his blood along with the pain inhibitor, his discomfort was minimal at best. A brief nod was her answer before they moved closer to the sparkling lavender water, the boisterous noise of the playing children fading. Kagome perked up at the sight. She turned to the stony male behind her, smile radiant.

“What do you think?.” she asked, gesturing to their secluded spot near the lake, “Isn’t it peaceful?”

Golden eyes roamed over the tree shrouded body of water. The lilac depths coupled with the azure vegetation lint the open area a very serene aura.

Peaceful.

Quiet.

Tranquil.

Kagome was already headed for the water, Sesshomaru following at a sedate pace. As she neared, the water parted, shimmering rainbow colored stepping crystals rising beneath her feet as she crossed. Sesshomaru followed the path, scanning the area for enemies and trespassers.

Finding a spot in the water that was shaded by a far reaching tree along the water’s edge, she connected to the lake’s computer, activating holographic seating. A white patio swing formed, the sun blocker curving over the head rest. Kagome took a seat, waiting patiently as he sat down next to her. He sat next to her, his proximity less than proper. The flush returned to her cheeks but uttered not a word of protest. The seating began a gentle back and forth rocking. They sat quietly a few long moments, enjoying the peace. Nanonites crawled away from her feet, leaving them bare. The platform beneath her feet retreated, allowing her toes to dip in the cool purple water.

“This is so nice,” she sighed, “I barely get a day off to just relax.”

Sesshomaru leaned back against his head rest.

“How long have you worked at Rizek?” he questioned.

“Five years as of last month,” she answered softly, “It’s an okay job, pays the bills.”

Golden eyes looked her over curiously.

“What are your plans for the future. Waiting tables will only go so far.”

“Don’t I know it,” she agreed, “I want to save enough money to put myself through art education.”

His brows rose at that. He was a bit surprised. She hadn’t done anything art related since he’d been at her home.

“Painter?” he questioned.

“A little of everything, sketching, drawing, painting, sculpting and a bit of pottery here and there,” she smiled sheepishly, “I haven’t really been able to do much lately though, work’s been picking up, and Sota is back in educational programming along with soccer after classes. No time for art unfortunately.”

She brought her feet up and under her.

“I’d like to do commissioned art. It was always my dream when I was young,” she admitted, “Was being the owner of a successful business your dream job?”

“No, the only dream I had was to forge my own path, by any means necessary.”

Her head tilted at his words, sensing a double meaning.

“What’s that mean?” she asked.

His lip curled, a look of cruelty gleaming in his amber depths.

“In this existence, there are two class of people, those that bow down to power and those that hold power.”

Kagome digested that. She supposed there was more than a little bit of truth to his words. Power was not something everyone could have. Someone would have to bend. She’d never really bemoaned her lack of power but she could see how someone of his temperament would crave a superior position in life.  

“I guess so,” she murmured, leaning back against the soft cushion, “Would you say you’ve obtained that power you were looking for?”

That merciless look again.

“There is more to be done before I am satisfied.”

“More?”

“The universe is a vast place teeming with potential, my reach is but a drop in the bucket at this point.”

“You’re greedy,”

He didn’t blink.

“I do not deny it.”

Kagome laughed.

“Most people wouldn’t admit to such a character flaw,”

His lips curled, his tall form shifting closer.

“I am not most people.”

Dull red crept to her cheeks, her lush body drifting towards his.

“Oh?”

Instead of answering, he closed the small gap between them, lips whispering against her own. Warm, plush lips molded to his. Lust twisted his gut, the softness of her mouth stirring. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her across the swing. Their lips met in a series of brushes, tasting, exploring. Her arms slid around his neck, fingers twining the silky strand of his hair. A low mewl of pleasure vibrated from her lips as she scooted, plump breasts pressing against his side. Turned on, he parted her lips, caressing the moist depths of her mouth with an aggressive sweep of his tongue. Sensation swamped his senses, reminiscent of the high of a drug. Tendrils of ecstasy skated over his nerve ending, heat pounding in his veins to collect at his groin.

The blatant rush of need took him by surprise.

A growl of lust left his throat, the beast rippling beneath his skin. His grip tightened, mashing her body flush against his while devouring the mouth that was sending him paradise. Another blast of smoldering heat flared to life in his gut, spreading and engulfing his body in blazing desire. Blood rushed to his cock, the explosive desire leaving him light headed and wanting. She pulled back, eyes closed, breath heaving against his lips. Velvety fingertips smoothed over his jagged magenta stripes, the touch sending an aching throb to his hardened sex. His fingers flexed, muscles tensing as he contemplated ravaging her mouth again. His lust glazed mind hungered for more, urging him to lean in for another taste.

He felt intoxicated.

High, drunk and horny all at once.

Just as he dipped his head to take her mouth again, her eyes opened.

Sliver orbs ensnared his own, the glowing spheres like glinting like melted metal, shinning brighter than the moon. Trapped within her hypnotic gaze, a haze built in his mind. Arousal, painful in its intensity crashed through him.

The loud beeping of his system sounded far away to his ears.

 ** **‘Potential threat detected,’**** the computer warned, ****‘An unknown energy has entered your system.’****

His brain was sluggish, barely able to comprehend the alert. An analytic program began reflexively, scanning and re-scanning invading energy and comparing it against known energy types. Her lips ghosted over his, spreading pulsating desire in their wake, before she leaned back in his embrace, eyes closing again.

When her dark lashes rose again, the haunting glow was gone.

****‘Threat no longer detected.’** **

Nose to nose, glinting sapphire orbs met smoldering amber.

“We should go,” she murmured.

Sesshomaru declined to answer, using the ensuing silence to compose his raging emotions.

****xxxxxx** **

 

Kagome stole a glance at Sesshomaru for what felt like the hundredth time. His golden eyes were sharp, hard, studying her carefully as they ate. The small green light of his computer winked now and again, his pupils contracting and dilating as it scanned her. He wouldn’t find anything, that much she knew, and though she’d prefer he not examine her like some sort of scientific anomaly, she couldn’t fault him for it. Her alien qualities were disconcerting when first experienced, the energy she gave off one he couldn’t possibly have encountered before. She knew he was wondering what had happened, what she was, why her eyes had given off such an eerie glow. He was holding his questions, though he regarded her with a bit more suspicion.

She had no intention of filling in the blanks for him.

Besides, she was trying to figure out a few things out herself. Her levels were through the roof, cuei coursing through her veins. It was an amazing feeling, one she’d only felt once before but never to this extent. Their attraction was explosive, feeding her cuei to a dangerous level. She had her own questions about him, her own curiosity as to how and why he’d stoked her energy to such heightened peaks with the simple meeting of lips.

Like him, she’d hold her questions.

She didn’t want to get into it anyway.

Talking about it would only open the door for more probing. She’d told him that she didn’t know what she was but given the circumstance, she didn’t think that would cut it this time. How was she supposed to explain that her mind, her memories were fractured, that her earliest memories began at ten years old? It wasn’t a conversation that would go over well, she knew that for certain.

Turning back to her food, she pretended not to notice his fierce scrutiny.

She was twirling rhit around her fork when the fine hairs on her nape stood on end. She looked up, meeting dangerously frigid amber eyes, sharing an expression of awareness.

Kagome dove from her seat as the electric window next to them exploded.

Screams erupted, people scattered and an alarm blared over head. Adrenaline hammered through her veins as her system reacted.

Nanonites collected in her hand.

The heavy steel of pulse gun filled her palm.

She glanced around the dust filled room, searching for an exit that wouldn’t leave her exposed to the infiltrators. A strong hand gripped her upper arm. She tensed, swinging around and bringing up her gun. Sesshomaru’s cold gaze halted her first shot, his shifting tattoos startling the young woman. The bright glyphs crawled over his skin, expanding and morphing into shinny, spiky armor. The headgear covering his head was designed in smooth curves, sharp rows of spikes lining the upper curve of the helmet and down his nape. His mouth and nose was covered by the glinting metal, his eyes a bright crimson beneath the thin, transparent material shielding his eyes.

The chest plate and matching bottoms contoured to his body, spikes lining his shoulders, spine and calves. Gone were his dull nails, replace by claws, the razor sharp tips glowing bright green. Eyes narrowed, he brought up his own pulse pistol. Wrapping a hand around her arm, he pulled her up and corralled her towards the kitchens of the restaurant, the abrupt move bringing her back to reality. Kagome tightened her grip on her own pistol, blue eyes searching for the source of the explosion as the whizzed passed. She could barely see through the crush of people and flashing lights, the screeching blare of the alarm coupled with the panicked shouts slamming painfully against her eardrums. Sesshomaru plowed through the chaotic crowd, tossing aside those in his way and pulling her with him.

They sped through the heated kitchen and to the rear exit.

Sesshomaru kicked the emergency doors from their hinges.

He tugged her out the door, before reversing course almost immediately. Kagome’s head spun as Sesshomaru gripped her waist and whipped her back into the kitchen as a brief hail of bullets rained across the door way. From her place pressed against his, Kagome moved slightly closer to the edge of the door frame and looked down the alley, gun pointed in the direction of the dark aisle.

She squinted, trying to make out the advancing shifting figures.

Another round of warning shots sent her back into cover.

“Friends of yours?” she asked, finger on the trigger.

“Doubtful,” he replied back, “Perhaps they are more interested in you.”

Kagome couldn’t be sure who they were after, him or her, but she was certain it was one of them. His armored arm tightened around her waist. Kagome squealed as he launched them through the doorway and skyward. Her stomach dropping as they began hit a wind current and boosted away from the shootout. Looking down at his feet, she was shocked to see his legs were replaced with a white haze, almost like a cloud. She’d expected to see a hover board or rocket boots.

‘My, my, isn’t he full of surprises.’

“Neat trick,” Kagome huffed aloud, “A bit of warning would be appreciated next time!”

Not expecting a response and certainly not shocked when she received none, Kagome focused on covering their tail. Her eyes shifted restlessly, gun at the ready should their pursuers catch up. It was a long, quiet journey home. Sesshomaru steered clear of highly populated areas, avoiding the use of any transport and looping around different routes to lose and confuse their assailants.

It was well beyond dark when they made it back to her apartment. As they stepped through the door, her gun disintegrate, and his armor retracted.

Kagome sighed, eyes closed, leaning back against the relative safety of her front door. It’d been a while since something like that had happened. Years ago, during the time when her mother still lived.

“You have enemies as well.”

She opened her eyes, looking over at the male seated on her couch. His shirt was missing and in his hands he held antiseptic and a clean cloth. The band aid covering his side was dark with blood. Kagome moved over to the chair to help.

“Something like that,” she conceded, gently removing the band aid, “They want something from me…I think.”

Golden eyes narrowed.

“What is it you have that they’re looking for?”

Kagome shrugged.

“I’m not sure, they’re not usually in a talking mood to explain what they want.” she lied.

Amber eyes watched her as gentle hands worked to clean his wounds and stop the bleeding.

“Do you believe I lack the intelligence to know when someone is lying to my face?” he questioned, eyes narrowed.

Dark brows lowered in annoyance.

“Look, I’m no stranger to danger. You’ve got your secrets and I have mine. Respect mine and I’ll respect yours,”

He didn’t respond, merely watched as she cleaned and reapplied a band aid to the wound.

“We should be safe here,” she said, pushing her bangs from her forehead, “It’s equipped with an information disperser, it’ll scramble out computer system signal all over the planet.”

They’d be safe here, but she’d love to know how in the hell they found her in the first place, if she was indeed the target. She’d been careful, her and Sota.

More than careful.

But clearly, not careful enough.

She’d have to go over the possibilities, analyze the data and see where the holes in her security lay.

****xxxxxx** **

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Found my flash drive so it’s all good, though I had to change this chapter up because of last chapter, but I’m getting back on track now. The glossary will be attached to each chapter from here on out so be sure to check it for new words each chapter. Please review, I love hearing from you guys.** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

****xxxxxx** **

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kill majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small, cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduced the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : An, highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealth planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : A individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.


	9. Chapter Nine

****Chapter Nine** **

 

****March 12** ** ** **th** ** ****4035** **

****

“Pretty handy tattoos, never seen anything like it.” Kagome commented as she wandered into the living room.

After the return home, and repairing Sesshomaru’s bandage, she’d jumped in the shower. Beneath the heated cascade of lilac water, her mind had strayed back to the events of the day, one particular moment lingering in her mind.

The heated kiss at the park.

The smoldering connection of their lips that had left her more than a little hot and bothered and felt even more so as she’d stepped from the shower.

Staring at the naked, flushed woman in the mirror, Kagome had come to a bold decision and donned a soft green, silken negligee. Its thin straps thin, modestly low bodice and thigh high hem sending a message even a blind man could see. She’d thrown on a knee length transparent robe for a tiny bit of modesty and left her hair loose around her shoulders in tight bouncy curls. She thought she was being subtle enough.

Sexy but not blatantly so.

Honestly, she didn’t suspect they’d consummate their mutual desire tonight, especially after the night they’d had, but she was more than up for some more smooches. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with a man, to be held and kissed, to have her body tingle with desire.

While she couldn’t say she had a vast amount of experience, she did have some.

Her teenage boyfriend Hojo had been her first and only, his cute face and kind nature capturing her heart throughout her intermediate education session. Their romance had been sweet and innocent, culminating in an awkward, unsatisfying first time. As loving as he was, her poor Hojo had had less than zero skill at pleasing a girl and the few attempts after that had been just as lackluster. His lack of control and rhythm had left her bored and at one point irritated. Unwilling to hurt his feelings, she had made a vain effort to hide her dissatisfaction, but had to admit that leaving the bed in a huff while he struggled to catch his breath had been less than subtle.

The relationship had sort of tapered off after that, her teen boyfriend too embarrassed with his performance to want to “practice” after the third time.

It wasn’t long before they began to drift apart, avoiding each other purposely and unconsciously, effectively dissolving the relationship. There’d never been any real official break up but after a month of no contact and no desire on either of their parts to do so, they’d both had gotten the hint.

She hadn’t been intimate since then, and over the years, she hadn’t had the time for love. The few dates she managed to squeeze in had yet to lead to a third date, let alone bedroom gymnastics. Work, Sota and ducking her pursers was a full time job and then some. To her mind, a brief interlude with a hot mystery guy was her reward for years of hard work and when he left eventually, she’d have some memories for another half a dozen years.

But even with intimacy on the brain, tonight’s attack had warranted intense scrutiny.

While Sesshomaru had flown them home, she’d gone over her security system with a fine toothed comb and discovered a breech. The corruption of her cloaking program. Eroded by a small, nearly undetectable virus that had wormed it’s way into her system. The invading code acted as a beacon, broadcasting her location with short, imperceptible low frequency signals. The time stamp of its entry coincided with day of her mother’s murder, infecting her core functions long before the upgrade to her security had taken place and had been mistaken as a normal part of her programming.

The virus had been designed to chip away at her cloak. A process that had been slow but effective. The beacon it gave off was weak, however, and who ever had been trying to receive it’s signal over the years had finally stumbled within range of the virus’ call.

A fluke.

She’d had it purged and was currently going through the last of a series of deep scans to eliminate any other viruses lurking. Her files were scheduled for an update, along side a few extra purchases that would bump up the protection she already had. The amount was a blow to her savings but she’d be damned if she’d let those bastards get that close again.

While her internal system was hard at work, Kagome turned her attention to a less stressful situation.

Amber eyes moved slowly over her ensemble as she took a seat next to him on the couch. He’d showered in her absence and changed into a white tank and blue pajama bottoms, his shiny silver hair braided and resting along his spine. The intricate patters along his arm were glowing, the vibrant tattoos shimmered brightly before dulling, then brightening. A pulsating light she found arresting.

“What sort of technology is it?”

Golden orbs met hers, their blazing depths gleaming with anticipation.

“A parting gift from my father,” he murmured derisively, “Covert technology of my clan, even I am not privy to the details of it’s creation.”

She reached out to trace the glowing glyphs, fascinated, missing the mocking tone of his explanation in her entrancement. Soft finger tips glided over the warm lines, desire twisting in the pit of her stomach as she traced the hard bicep beneath smooth tan skin. Pleasure bloomed, tingling up her spine. Cuei seeped into her veins, the churning energy slowly spreading aching need all over her body.

He shifted, fixing his mouth to hers.

“Your eyes glow with arousal.” he murmured against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the comment. He ravaged her mouth, tangling his tongue with her as rough, calloused hands slipped up her thighs, gripping and lifting. The quick motion caught her off guard, a muffled squeal leaving her lips as she was moved. He settled her on his lap, spreading her thighs on either side of his, a low growl of approval rumbling from his chest when her heated core met the hardened length beneath his pajama bottoms. A shiver skated down her spine, the delicious pressure of his cock against her aching clit a shock to her neglected body. Kagome moaned, fastening her mouth to his. The all consuming sweep of his tongue returned, the wet appendage bold and overwhelming. Her fingers found broad shoulders, hands sliding up and over the hard planes of muscles. She pressed back against his demanding tonguing, hands gliding along his back as she swept his own mouth. Fighting for control of the lung stealing kiss.

Another rumble left his throat.

The sound vibrating against her lips.

Her unspoken challenge accepted.

Strong hands slipped over the flare of her hips, up then down her spine before sliding over the silk cover globes of her bottom. A trill of lust shot through her stomach, the velvety sensation of his hands and her gown a decadent caress. His hands tightened, squeezing the generous flesh of her buttocks, before lifting her up and down his cloth covered cock. A moan left her lips, pleasure clawing up her spine, the sudden friction stirring the most sensitive parts of her body. He moved her again, swallowing her mewl of bliss. Her insides melted as he repeated the motion over and over, his moving to roam the supple curves of her body only after her hips moved of their own accord. Her mouth left his, a sigh of ecstasy living her swollen lips hen his wandering hands found the stiff peeks of her nipples beneath her night gown. Kagome squirmed on his lap as he pinched the sensitive buds through the silk of her negligee, tugging and rolling in time with the roll of her hips, the pinch of his fingers coupled with satisfying hardness between her thighs driving her insane.

Kagome arched into the dual caresses, the ache of her body nearly unbearable.

A wet tongue smoothed up her neck, moist lips pressing against her heated flesh. He pinched her nipples, tugging harder, the rhythmic pulls sending slippery moisture to her pussy.

Her eyes close, lungs inhaling swiftly.

Her fingers tightened, gripping the hard shoulders beneath her palms, her hips moving a bit more frantically. Molten bliss filled her engorged clit, the new, quick pace heightening pleasure and increasing the maddening need churning her gut. He cupped her breasts again, big hands squeezing, massaging, before sliding up her shoulders and catching her robe.

The soft whisper of the sheer garment pooling onto the living room floor was loud in her ears.

His silver head moved, mouth finding and capturing one puckered peak through thin material of her negligee.

“Sesshomaru.” she gasped, fingers clenching against his heated flesh.

Hot moisture enclosed her nipple, the suction of his mouth hard and wet, his teasing tongue dancing over one sensitive peak before laving the other with equal attention. Heat pooled at her core, her body weeping slippery excitement. His hands drifted up her shoulders, thumbs catching her lacy straps. The gown slid down her breasts, the silk painfully erotic as it caressed her wet nipples.

Warm breath glided over the glistening buds moments before the delicious suckling began again.

The feel of is mouth against her naked flesh was shocking and breath taking, the sharp sting of his teeth forcing a sharp intake of air into her lings. He latched on to her nipple, tongue slipping and rolling around the nub. Caught in a whirlwind of gnawing bliss, Kagome pressed hard against his cock, her small from quaking. Pleasure shot down her spine, tension building low in her groin. The warning signs of impending climax setting her body ablaze. Her thighs tightened, wet, silk covered clit thrusting frantically over the hard ridge of his sex. Her breath rushed from her lungs as he switched, tonguing her other breast with a thoroughness that left her head spinning, his hands palming her ass in a haze of building arousal.

A growl of pleasure rumbled from his chest, his own hips rising and falling, sharp teeth nipping her neck and throat.

Kagome was in heaven, swept beneath a an ocean of decadent lust. Orgasm hovered, threatening to take her under. She fought the rising tide, desperate to extend the incredible sensations turning her insides to mush.

A fight she waged and lost almost immediately.  

Rapture crashed through her core, an accompanying pink glow suffusing her skin. The radiating color lighting the living room, deepening in hue as climax crept up her spine. She met the intense stare of his heavy lidded eyes, gripping his biceps in trembling palms as she rode his cock to orgasm. She smashed her mouth to his, whimpering against his lips as blinding ecstasy erupted, sending her into convulsions. She cried out, tearing her lips from his as wave after wave of bliss crested, the pink glow of her skin exploding into a vibrant red. Kagome squirmed, moving against him in a frenzy of need, shuddering and trilling her pleasure.

Rough lips captured her own, his need as fierce as her own.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips, devouring his lips as he bore her to the soft zkyek rug, the fur caressing her exposed flesh. Impatient fingers tore at her panties, exposing cool air to her sensitive flesh. Before she could even breathe, his lips were on hers again, his substantial weight pressing her into the rug as his hand fumbling at the waist band of his pajama bottoms.

Seconds later, his hands curled beneath her thighs, pushing her pale thigh up and apart. The slide of his hardened flesh against her wet pussy curled her toes. Up and down his cock slid against her clit, the friction of his condom coated cock delicious and frightening. Mouth attached to her throat, his hand moved between their bodies again. Hard, heated flesh found the slippery opening of her body, giving her mere moments to think before he began to merge their bodies, the wide girth of his sex stretching the tightness of her pussy. Her breath left in a rush, her gasp loud in the darkness of the room as he pushed through resisting muscle.

Blunted nails dug into his back, her body struggling to accept his invasion.

He grunted, readjusted, then sank another inch and then another. He pulled back, the pressed forward, moisture coating his length as he spread her pussy again, tunneling deeper. Kagome panted, fingers curled against his sweating back, the glow of her skin a pulsating crimson. He groaned against her neck, hands widening her thighs as he shoved more of his cock into her body, giving her little choice but to accept his insistent penetration.

The slow drag of his sex was unbearably good, the stretching of her core unfamiliar and bordering painful. She pressed trembling hands to his scarred chest, head twisting, unsure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. He sank deeper and Kagome pushed against his chest.

“Wait.” she gasped, breath heaving.

His length and girth was something her body was unfamiliar with, his size almost more than she could bear.

Too long.

Too thick.

Too good.

He stopped, the unyielding rod lodged in the moist cavern of her tingling core. Golden orbs met hers, the smoldering depth questioning. Kagome could only pant in answer, her eyes sweeping closed as she struggled to process the fullness between her trembling thighs. Pleasure swamped her body as he seized her nipple in the hiatus, his hand moving between their bodies. The callus pad of his thumb circling her clit in slow circles.

Up, down, and around, the sensation indescribable.

Her breath hitched, eyes opening.

Fierce amber eyes watched her, his gaze sharp and intense as he fondled her. Kagome moaned, bathing his cock in hot slippery moisture, bliss prickling over her skin. Ecstasy returned, tightening her abdomen and turning her insides into a quivering puddle. He moved his hips in shallow strokes, pushing and retreating, sliding through wet, heated flesh. The advance and retreat short circuiting her brain.

Kagome gripped the fur beneath her, overwhelm with sensation.

Her hips lifted, wanting more, needing more. She panted as he toyed with her body, strumming her pleasure button, lapping at her nipples and shoving his cock to the very depths of her core. Burst of rapture detonated all over her body, gut twisting ecstasy whipping her from one sensitive area to another, leaving her caught in a haze of unbridled bliss.

Nearly out of her mind with need, she gasped when he bottomed out, his groin meeting hers as he sheathed the entirety of his sex inside her.

He paused, big body shuddering over hers, fingers digging into the softness of her hips.

Kagome was in no mood for stillness.

She wanted more.

 _ _Needed__ the clawing ache of her body satisfied.

Cuei thundered through her veins, the burning red glow of her skin brighter than the sun, twisting desire lapping at her senses. She lifted her hips, goading him to move, begging him with a wordless arch to throw her body into the awaiting chaos.

He obliged with a heated growl.

The first stroke sent her eyes to the back of her head, the second curled her toes. Her lungs struggled to draw breath as he began a quick, hard cadence, pounding his cock over and over into her rapidly tightening pussy. Kagome was catapulted into a dimension of intense, unbridled, inescapable, unbearable ecstasy. Tumultuous wails of rapture rose from her delicate throat, her dark thrown back as she cried her pleasure to the heavens. His hands found her hips, his grip less than gentle as he lifted her up for each deep, wet thrust. Cuei singing, skin aglow, Kagome dug her fingers into the rug below as he lunged into her body, the backbreaking thrusts forcing her closer to the edge of no return.

Her eyes opened a sliver, watching the erotic scene of his large frame colliding with her own. Silver orbs moving over the harsh focus on his handsome face, the jagged stripes gracing his cheeks, the glinting amber eyes staring intently at the jiggling bounce of her breasts.

Her stomach tied in knots, her excited pussy tugging appreciatively at the hard rod slamming into her core.

He growled, gripping her wrists, his body hammered against hers, unfiltered lust and a deeper wildness burning in his golden eyes. Kagome returned the fierce regard, her back bowing, meeting his thrust with frantic ones of her own.

He leaned down, tongue running over her lips, trailing down the soft underside of her chin, the sharp nip of fangs liquefying her insides. The pace of his thrusts rocked her smaller frame.

“Yes!” she cried, tummy clenching, “more yes! Oh God, oh please!”

His hips circled, rubbing her clit against his groin before picking up that devastating pace again. He leaned up, releasing her hands to toy with her body. His thumb slid over her clit, spreading hot moisture around the the overtaxed bud.

Kagome jerked, body twisting, climax threatening to tear her apart.

She held her breath, the tidal wave brewing frightening in its intensity. Squeezing her eyes shut, she fought it, reached for it, braced against it.

It bowled through her with the force and speed of train, a scream of ecstasy tearing from her throat as the world imploded.

His pounding rhythm turned wild and fierce, nose buried in her neck as he followed her to the world of bliss. Rumbling growls and heated groans vibrating against her skin. Hands gripped her ass, pulling her into the last hard lunges of his body.

He stilled, mashing their genitals together before subsiding, his sweaty body pressing the air from her lungs.

Trapped beneath a cage of muscle, Kagome stared dazedly up at the ceiling, her sleepy eyes watching the crimson light fade to gentle blue.

Cuei simmered below her skin, floating sluggishly through her veins, the effect intoxicating. Sighing contently into the hushed room, she stroked his sweat covered, as their breathing slow and their skin cooled. She groaned, nerve endings tingling when he flexed his hips. Moist lips feathered along her neck, hands running over the curves of her body.

She hummed softly, enjoying the petting.

Long moments of caresses passed before he stirred, removing the comforting warmth of his body.

Cool air brought goosebumps to her radiant flesh. She listened, eyes heavy as he moved to the hall bathroom to dispose of the condom, the distant sound of water running before he returned an instant later. He bent when he reached her side, scooping her from the floor and into his strong arms.

“Your skin is blue and your eyes are glowing.” he commented as they moved through the dark hall.

The words a not so subtle inquiry for an explanation.

Kagome would give him none.

“And your tattoos are glowing and your magenta stripes are jagged,” she resorted sleepily, “Everyone has their quirks.”

“My tattoos glow from recent use, my stripes turn sharp during physical or emotional intensity.”

He paused as they stood next to her bed, clearly waiting for her to fill him in. Her dark brow rose in defiance as he laid her down on the soft surface. Silver brows lowered, golden eyes narrowing, but he said nothing more.

Good.

Kagome moved over to make room for his larger body.

She nestled into the pillows on her side, watching while he made himself comfortable. He winced as he unfolded himself in bed.

While all of their activity had been mindbogglingly incredible, it probably wasn’t very good for his still healing body.

Halfway to dream world, Kagome commanded the home computer to produce another pain inhibitor. The shiny silver dispenser was lazered onto the bedside table beside him.

He grunted his thanks, then injected the pain killer.

Kagome felt herself drifting.

Unable to stay awake another moment, she gave in to the need for sleep.

****xxxxxx** **

Sesshomaru watched the sleeping female next him, computer scanning the unknown energy surrounding her body. He’d never seen the like, could find no reference for it anywhere in the public or private databases littering the universe. Delr’ik had sent a message to him, voicing his frustration with recovering information on her origins. Not to be deterred, Sesshomaru had created his own database and was collecting, storing, and analyzing each new piece of information and now, he had something more intriguing to add to the mounting dump of data.

The would be assassins from the restaurants had left behind some…interesting residue from the assault lazers.

A very small, microscopic amount of radiation his armor picked up. The readout concluded it was synonymous with residue emitted from weapons favored by the Gilrex. That make and model of pulse rifle was not one that was common or cheap and he wasn’t a big believer of coincidences.

The men at the restaurant hadn’t been after him, they had been after her.

What business did the Gilrex have with the young female of unknown origins and glowing skin?

He’d already put his men on the Gilrex database, instructing that the name Kagome Higurashi be cross referenced. It’d take a while for answers to surface, if at all. The Gilrex weren’t stupid, their security system was on par with his own, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

In the morning, he’d give his little brother a call.

****xxxxxx** **

 

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don’t get too excited though, this isn’t love, it’s just sex for now. I’m really happy that you all are satisfied with the story so far and I hope you continue to find it interesting enough to continue all the way through! If you have any questions or need clarification leave it in your review, or contact me with a message. Also, if I miss any words that should be in the glossary, don’t hesitate to let me know and I’ll have it updated. Please be sure to review, I’d love to hear from you all!** _

_**Later** _

_**~Sessakag** _

_****xxxxxx****  
_

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : A individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

****Chapter Ten** **

 

****March 13** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

****

Waves of ecstasy crashed through her veins, her fingers clutching the hard pectoral muscles beneath her palms. Dark hair plastered to her sweaty skin, Sesshomaru’s hands smoothing over her hips, Kagome rode his stiffened cock with growing excitement. A low moan of bliss tumbled from her lips, the hard smack to her bottom tying her stomach in knots. Her pace quickened, his big hands cupping her breasts as she bounced up and down. Scarlet light bathed the walls, her skin brightening with impending climax. Coarse thumbs circled her nipples, the spine tingling friction shoving her over the edge.

Her body jerked, orgasm ripping through her.

Gravity shifted.

The abrupt change of position dizzying to her already flustered mind.

Sesshomaru pressed her down into the soft sheets, hands sliding over the curves of her hips as his hips undulated between her thighs, the drag of his cock along her quivering walls, excruciatingly slow and deep. Her toes curled as the calculated thrusts forced her body to climb that devastating peak again. A storm built in the pit of her belly. His golden orbs were lazer sharp, his face a mask of intense focus as he worked his hips. Kagome panted, gripping the sheets beneath her.

He was doing it on purpose.

Trying to drive her insane.

His sluggish pace enough to stir her body but not enough to push her over again.

He was toying with her.

Plying her body with skillful accuracy.

His hand circled her navel before sliding down between the bare wet folds of her pussy. His finger finding her throbbing clit.

She gasped, whimpered, her small form contorting, overcome with sensation as he fondled her. The thrumming hum of cuei rushed beneath the confines of her skin, the charged energy heightening the quakes of pleasure rocking her body. Strong forearms hooked beneath her thighs, holding her open for each hard thrust, his hands at either sides of her head. He kissed her moaning mouth, sliding his tongue over her lips as she cried his name with wanton abandon.

Trapped beneath his weight, Kagome’s head twisted, eyes squeezing shut, fingers gripping the sheets with all her might.

He moved again, stroking her moist insides, letting her feel every inch of his hard cock. She held back a sob of bliss and frustration as he returned to her weeping core with urgency of a snail. She was trembling by the time his groin met hers.

He gave her a only a second to catch her breath before he retreated, beginning the agonizingly rapturous motion again.

Her stomach curled.

Insides turning to mush.

It was too much.

Kagome exploded, coating his cock in moisture, the sound of wet flesh meeting wet flesh filling the room. Her gut clenched, limbs trembling. Her shaking hand gripped his forearms, hanging on for dear life. Climax blasted through her again and again, the bright cherry hue of her skin blinding in its intensity. She was screaming, could feel the vibrations in her throat, words spilling from her lips.

She had no idea what she was saying, couldn’t make sense of her incoherent babble.

The pounding between her thighs and the painfully blissful parade of orgasms the only things her chaotic mind could grasp. Blunted nails into his skin as her world spun out of control. His groin slapped against hers, gone was the slow glide of cock. In its place a wild, uninhibited fucking. His magenta stripes turned jagged, lips pulled back from gleaming fangs as his broad chest rumbled. The feral growl of lust vibrating through her own body.

Her back bowed, mind blanking as he drove her body to brink again. Lost to lust she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Their lips met in a frenzy, wet and fierce. Tongues tangled as the bed rocked.

Tension snapped.

Kagome cried out in ecstasy, bracing herself against each ferocious lunge of his body. It was beyond pleasure, bordering on pain in its intensity.

The epitome of pleasure.

He shuddered, his breath leaving his chest in bellows, muscles stiffing as a low groan of satisfaction left his mouth. Sesshomaru enfolded her spasming body against his chest, groin pressed tight to hers as she milked his cock in a series of contractions. Her nails scored his back, grinding against him feverishly, triggering the last bit of pleasure her body could stand.

The shattering orgasm sucked her under, stars burst behind her eyes, followed by darkness.

The gentle sound of breathing brought her back to reality. Her eyes opened slowly, watching the changing colors above head. Ruby red fading to sapphire blue.

“Fuck,” he puffed against her ear.

Sesshomaru lowed her back to the bed, moulding his body to hers as he propped himself up strong forearms, the azure hue of her radiating skin gleaming against the sliver curtain of his hair. His lips descended, tongue tangling with hers. He swept her mouth with heated relish before his lips wandered down her neck, gentle suction peppering her flesh.

Kagome giggled.

“You’re going to give me a hickey, quit it.” she complained halfheartedly, slapping his meaty bicep.

He relented, settling instead for a deep kiss that sucked the air from her lungs. She pressed a stabling hand to his chest, her own lips trying to keep up. His kisses were the most consuming, exacting kisses she’d ever had. The briefest touch of their lips a struggle for dominance. His unyielding lips demanding submission, his aggressive tongue determined to dictate the pace for their meeting of mouths.

Different than the mutual power dynamic she was used to.

It was strange, overwhelming and exciting.

He pulled back, giving her a chance to breathe.

Her chest rose and fell, her breasts mashed against his chest.

“I have to get ready for work.” she murmured.

He shifted, rolling to his side.

Amber eyes gleaming as he watched her slide from bed.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat at the close study but made no move to cover herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

The door slid closed and Kagome pressed cool hands to her hot cheeks. Satisfaction hammered through her veins, the ache of Sesshomaru’s possession a reverberate echo. Soreness between her thighs, tenderness in her breasts, his finger prints and nip marks warm on her skin. She turned as a mirror appeared, observing the ravaged woman staring back at her, noting the the slight blue hue surrounding her body, and the eerie glow still illuminating her rapidly bluing eyes. With her midnight blue hair mussed, marks of passion dotting her skin, and the far away, heavy lidded gaze of her eyes, she looked like a sultry eyed siren on the prowl for her next tumble.

The luminous hue of her skin lending an otherworldly aura.

Cuei sang, the pulsing currents of energy coalescing at her finger tips.

Curious, she looked down at her hands, coaxing the energy to her palms. Little sparks of light glittered, the tiny yellow orbs gravitating together. They merged, deepening in color, compressing together in a compact purple sphere, the perfect circle draining the room of all light.

Violet illuminated the bathroom, cutting through the darkness.

Her inquisitive gaze grew heavy-lidded, a strange out of body sensation washing over her. She felt almost euphoric, her insides melting with tranquility. The room fell away, leaving her floating in darkness. Small balls of light appeared in the open space, connected by several strands of cuei. Millions of twinkling lights flickering, each beating to their own rhythms. She could see everything, feel everything, time itself opening up for her.

Drawn to the network of gleaming spheres, Kagome drifted to the closest coil of energy, reaching out with a violet colored hand.

One touch, just one, and the rest would follow.

Her breath hitched, anticipation clenching her belly.

One touch…

A noise from the bedroom startled, ripping her from the trance.

The cuei retreated, sucking up the darkness and flooding the room with blinding light. Dizziness swarmed, her legs struggling to keep her upright. Kagome reached out for nearest wall, supporting herself on the solid surface. She closed her eyes, took a breath and waited for the world to stop spinning.

The vertiginous wave of weakness dissipated quickly.

Back on firm footing, Kagome straightened, pushing away from the wall.

She moved gingerly to the bathroom door.

It opened a fraction, enough to see her silver haired lover sitting on the edge of the bed, palpitating his band aid covered wound. She could have sworn he wasn’t up to anything suspicious, that the noise had been nothing, except that the green light behind his eyes was back when glanced her way.

Scanning her.

Again.

Amber eyes moved over her body curiously.

“I heard a noise, is your wound okay?” she asked, ignoring his invasive scrutiny.

He blinked, extinguishing the light, inclined his head and turned back to his wound. She watched a moment longer before returning to the bathroom, the door closing with a soft hiss. Cuei rippled through her body. Kagome rolled her neck and shoulders, eyes closed in bliss. She had never felt this way before, had never been swamped in so much vibrating energy. It was intoxicating, addictive, new territory for her.

She would have to be careful.

‘Record and analyze.’

 ** **‘Recording bodily functions and analyzing collected data.’**** the computer confirmed.

Kagome moved to the far corner of the room, eyes roving over the shifting data in front of her mind’s eye as the glass panels of the shower materialized and heated water pelted her skin. Her system, a grade above standard, had been tweaked to monitor her cuei.Over the years, the computer had compiled all its observations into a database of information, one she visited frequently in hopes of learning more about herself and the energy. She was sure that cuei was a type of energy, but what kind of energy, she had no clue. The only thing mother had told her about it was that it was…multifunctional, connected to several planes of existence, reality and dimensions.

A catalyst.

It was dangerous, is what it was.

She wasn’t naive enough not to realize that.

To realize the people after her wanted access to the mysterious power.

Warm air blew blasted her dry, a puff of nano following. The glass panels slid into the floor as nanonites crawled over her skin. Khaki capris, short wedge sandals and a royal blue Rizek labeled polo shirt knitted over her naked body. The dark strands of her hair shifted, gathering in a waist long ponytail .

****‘Cuei has exceeded stand levels and continues to rise. Warning; if current trends continue, cuei will become detectable to outside scans.’** **

‘Reroute cuei to storage.’

****‘Rerouting.’** **

Kagome closed her eyes as the computer worked, the dizziness of earlier rushing back. Reaching out, she found a wall to support her body, locking her legs in a bid to stay upright. Long moments passed before the process ended.

****‘Cuei has been contained.’** **

Kagome sighed, taking a moment to compose herself, then left the bathroom. Sesshomaru was leaning against the headboard, his lap barely covered by the rumpled sheet, the delicious planes of his muscled chest and abdomen bare to her wandering eyes. Arousal stirred, her mind wandering back to the incredible sensation of his body joined with hers.

Her cheeks pinkened.

Reluctantly, her eyes left the tanned eye candy in favor of meeting his gaze. His amber eyes were sharp and shrewd, a precursor to an inquisition she was sure.

“I’m off to work,” she announced, hoping to nip the interrogation in the bud, “If you need anything, you know where it is,”

A slight inclination of his silver head.

Vastly relived, Kagome turned, headed for the door. His voice stopped her.

“What is that energy you give off.” he questioned softly.

Kagome stopped.

“Scans indicate it to be some sort of negative energy.”

She turned quickly, fear and anger blooming. Her blue eyes narrowed, dark brows lowered.

“It’s none of your damn business, alright? It’s not something you need to be worried about, nor is it something I’m willing to talk about, and I’d appreciate it if you kept your scans to yourself.”

Ignoring the ominous look on his face, she turned and stomped from the room, heart pounding against her ribcage.

‘Computer, run analysis of negative energy against cuei.’

****‘Running analysis.’** **

Negative energy? Was that what this was? It was a startling revelation. Not only that, her levels of cuei were already detectable, at least by systems more advanced than standard programming if Sesshomaru was picking it up. She was more than a little worried. Gut twisting with nerves, Kagome reached out to Sota’s system as left her apartment complex and trekked to a nearby public transport. It was early, her younger sibling would be on his way to school.

“Yeah, sis,” he answered moments later, “What’s up?”

“Just checking up on you,” she hesitated, “Nothing…suspicious has happened has it? No weird people lurking around Lyra’s or school?”

“No. I’m fine…is everything okay on your end?”

“Of course, why?”

“Because every time you ask me something like that we end up moving, and of course there’s the fact that I’ve been at Lyra’s house for more than the weekend, that’s not exactly normal,”

“I know…just, give me a few more days, okay? I’m not saying we aren’t going to have to move again, but you know we might not have a choice. I’m really doing my best here-”

“It’s not that, I know we don’t have a choice, and I’m not complaining about anything. I’m just…worried about you. You’re always trying to take on more than you should to keep me out of danger. If we’re in trouble again then tell me, don’t try to take care of it by yourself. I’m not a child anymore, I can help too.”

Kagome sighed, heartened and worried by her little brother’s declaration.

“It’s nothing like that, Sota, I promise. Look, I know you’re growing up and I know you want to help, and I know our upbringing has been less than normal but I don’t want you to have to worry about anything other than finishing you education and being a tween.”

She could just imagine his face scrunching in distaste.

“Will you quit calling me that!” he fumed.

Kagome laughed, a layer of anxiety unfurling from her stomach. Light banter with her brother always helped ease the worry she felt.

“Well it’s sort of true, you’re barely a teenager.”

“Humph.”

Amusement faded.

“Sota, have you had any spikes of cuei yet?”

“No, not yet, why?”

“Just checking. I need you to tell me as soon as it happens,”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“I’m serious, you know how important-”

“I know, jeez sis, you’re such a nag,”

Kagome rolled her eyes as she moved to the teleport. She paid for the trip, stepped through and out onto a street. Joining the crowd of sidewalk walkers, she headed to Rizek a few feet away.

“And you’re a pain in the neck, we work well together, ne?”

“Suuuure,” he chuckled, “That’s the school chime, gotta go.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later.”

The connection dropped.

The doors of Rizek slid open. Trilling laughter, low conversation and clinking silverware filled her ears as she stepped through the portal and navigated the dining area. A smattering of unease prickled the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. She glanced over customers, noting suspicious faces, as she trekked to the kitchen. While she didn’t think there were any threats lurking at her work place, yesterday’s fiasco had her a little on edge. Exposed in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. Kagome waved to co-workers as she moved through the kitchens. Instead of grabbing tiny device containing the holographic waitress tray, she opted for one of the aprons lining the walls near the washing station. Keeping a low profile was probably for the best, at least for a few days. She’d be an easy target waiting tables. Working the kitchen would make her a lot safer and a lot less visible should someone without her best intention at heart wander through the door.

****xxxxxx** **

****‘Found something, Xaltan,’**** Delr’ik began, ****‘A file titled ‘Higurashi’ buried in the archives of the Gilrex database. I’m still trying to crack the code but the little information I was able to obtain suggests that girl and her brother are wanted by more than just the Gilrex. Several organizations are offering a substantial reward for their capture.’****

‘Names.’ Sesshomaru prompted, closing his eyes as heated droplets of water pelted his skin.

He rolled his shoulders, satisfaction radiating through his body. After a night of spectacular sex and a heated morning of satisfying rutting, he was sated, relaxed and energized. The added rush of pheran crashing through his veins, heightened the euphoric fog he was snared in. It’d been a long time since he’d been in such a good mood.

****‘TinO Corp. A prominent intergalactic research facility stationed on New Saturn for one.’** **

A 3D diagram of the towering, facility opened, and its accompanying data appearing along side it. The building resembled a prison more than a research lab. High metal walls lined with shock wire, AI sniper towers, and armed androids. Sesshomaru scanned through the transmission, reading silently. TinO Corp had been in operation for several centuries, specializing in the study of space and species splicing, their latest interests geared towards negative energy, dark matter and the psychological capabilities of multiple beings across the universe.  

‘Interesting.’

As Delr’ik transferred more details, Sesshomaru searched for his brother’s unique signal. It was several moments before he received a response. Whether it was due to distance and encryption or Inuyasha’s attempt to ignore his call yet again, he couldn’t be certain. Familiar with his younger sibling’s enjoyment of pressing his luck, he was more inclined to believe it was the latter rather than the former. Inuyasha had established long ago that he harbored a death wish to be carried out by his older brother.

Why else would his tedious, loud mouthed sibling continue to provoke him?

Seconds later, his brother’s glaring face appeared, disrupting the image of TinO.

“ ** **What****?!” the half breed growled in greeting.

Half Xerian, half Voltrin, Inuyasha was product of their father’s affair with a Voltrin female from the planet Omakran. The bad-tempered male had inherited his father’s silver hair and amber eyes, but the fluffy gray ears atop his head were a trait of his mother’s genetic makeup.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful tone.

“Watch you mouth.” he warned softly.

“Hmmmm, that’s it?,” Inuyasha goaded, golden orbs gleaming with mirth, “must’ve got laid last night cause you’re in a really good mood if that’s all you have to say.”

“The life support of your vessel is accessible from this location, Inuyasha.”

The Xerian people held their family in the highest esteem, and Sesshomaru was not exempt from that strongly held tradition. Xaltan though he might be, Sesshomaru was first and foremost Xerian, a title he wore with pride. Family, zalvan, was everything to any Xerian of worth. A fact his little brother took advantage of. Killing his sibling was out of the question, but beating his brother to a pulp or disabling his oxygen until he passed out was certainly on the table.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, though his tone evened out.

“ ** **Keh, what do you want now?**** ”

“Information.”

Sesshomaru uploaded the data he had so far, including the Higurashi file Delr’ik had unearthed. As annoying as he was, Inuyasha was an incredible hacker. Sesshomaru had yet to find a more nimble and effective gearhead. His skills were unmatched, his technique unique, his failures almost negligible.

“ ** **Figures you’d be sending me more work.**** ” Inuyasha grumbled.

Slouched in his seat, Inuyasha was quiet as he looked over the data, his sulking posture straightening as he read, eyes widening with interest. He leaned forward in his seat, a transparent keyboard forming beneath his clawed fingers. His fingers flew over the keys, honey eyes rapt on the screen in his mind’s eye.

Sesshomaru disconnected the line.

He recognized that intense look on his brother’s face.

He’d have answers soon.

If there was one thing Inuyasha could not resist, it was a challenge. In that respect, the two were alike. Challenges, obstacles, opposition. It was in their blood to confront each and every hurdle that stood between them and their ultimate goal. It was a powerful compulsion, a sirens call, one that neither brother were willing to deny.

‘Inuyasha will take over the Higurashi file,’ Sesshomaru informed the silent Delr’ik, ‘cc all incoming data to him.’

****‘Of course, Xaltan.’** **

Sesshomaru dropped the line, stepping from the shower, clean and dry. Nanonites crawled over his skin, the microscopic droids morphing into a black shirt and dark trousers. He headed into living room. There were urgent tasks awaiting his attention and a pressing meeting to attend.

Sitting back on the couch he closed his eyes.

****‘Virtual reality activated.’** **

The living room fell away, a wide, softly illuminated room appearing in its place. A large, elongated table dominated the room, individuals of several species and gender sat waiting, some present in the flesh, others, like him, virtually. Sesshomaru took his place at the head, opening a diagram of the weapon trade routes across vital solar systems. He wasted little time delegating duties to the leaders at the table while listening to the reports and concerns they communicated when prompted. A couple of hours later, he was satisfied business was operating as usual despite the heightened activity surrounding the dismantling of the Foxlings and the not so sneaky movements of the Gilrex.

Next order of business, solidify the agreement with the Saratuo.

****xxxxxx** **

_**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Thank you guys for all your kind words. Please review, I love hearing from you, probably one of my favorite part of this whole process honestly. Also, if I missed any words in that need to be added to the glossary feel free to let me know, k? Till next time!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

_****xxxxxx****  
_

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Omakran** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **TinO** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 **Voltrin** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zalvan** : A family Xer that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.


	11. Chapter Eleven

****Chapter Eleven** **

****

****March 13** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

****

Kagome scrunched her nose in distaste at the disgusting smell of boiling kryl limbs. The slippery appendages slithered along the edges of the pot, searching for a way out of the scolding water. Holding her breath, she pressed a button on the hand held controller in her hand. A sleek, silver container hovering nearby drifted forward, and positioned itself over the steaming pot. Pressing the release, she watched as more kryl limbs, potatoes, torpal and seasoning floated gently into the cooking pot, careful not to disrupt the scalding water.

“Cover and boil,” Kagome commanded the stove.

A red light atop the industrial stove flashed twice, then flickered yellow. The pot covered, sealing the heat and the horrible scent of boiling meat. Kagome took a moment to breath in the air then turned to the counter behind her. Purple fliier with bright orange spots sat waiting to be squeezed. She placed her hand underneath the small box attached to the wall, waiting as it hissed and dispensed an disinfectant tab. Kagome popped the disk shaped container and rubbed the clear liquid over her hands. Picking up the fliier, Kagome squeezed until black, viscous liquid oozed, filling the bowl below. While acquiring the substance was a revolting sight, the shiny goo along with its accompanying scent was sweet and savory. Once the fliier was completely empty, she grabbed the bowl and headed for the oven, dancing around a trilling Plynus, giggling as he passed by.

“Watch it Higurashi.” he teased.

The oven opened as she approached, releasing a digital rack and pan. Kagome dumped the contents into the pan. The oven closed and Kagome made her way back to the stove. The light was green, signaling the kryl had finished cooking. A large soup bowl floated in reach. Linking with the kitchen system, she directed the bowl to the pot, then lifted the cookware and tipped it just enough to let the thick, stinky meal fill the bowl. She held her breath again. Caspte went absolutely crazy for the dish, forking over several pernix for a taste.

She moved the meal to the dispenser, where it disappeared, transmitted to the pickup station.

She hurried back to the oven.

Fliier was delicate and prone to burning if one wasn’t careful. She removed the now fluffy fliier and placed it on a nearby counter. Reaching up above her, she pulled down knutss and sprinkled them over the blue fluff. Activating the kitchen lazer, she sliced it into eight squares, put them in the freezer and moved on to the next dish.

By the time the lunch crowd rolled through, her feet were aching.

It was another hour before she could catch a few minutes for a midday meal.

“Jeez,” she huffed, sitting hard on a stool, “finally a break!”

She was taking lunch with Plynus and Be’t today, the trio ducking into the break room before the next wave of hungry customers arrived. Be’t was an old female of the Wurmulix species. Tall and vivid orange, her face just beginning to sag with age.

“It will only get worse as the night wears on,” Be’t reminded her.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,”

Kagome took a bite of her sandwich then schmoozed up to Plynus, flustering the poor Sh’vek. The Sh’vek were private creatures and easily embarrassed in social situations.

“Hey Plynus, care to give a girl a ride after work?”

His six eyes blinked one after another, the equivalence of a blush, while his mouth opened wide, showcasing round teeth in nervousness. His elongated head fell forward and back in a jerky nod. Be’t laughed, feelers trembling.

“You shouldn’t tease him so, Higurashi,” Be’t mock scolded, “Else he’ll molt all over the table like he did last year at the Lyrial party.”

The two laughed at Plynus’ bulging eyes, rolling with embarrassment.

Lunch zipped passed faster than she would like, and within minutes, she was back in the kitchens. Customers flooded in well into the evening and before she knew it, she was elbow deep in making complex dinners and smelly desserts, falling into a chaotic routine of prep, cook and serve.

At the end of the day, her feet felt like cement and her legs cooked noodles.

She and Plynus shuffled to the parking lot behind the building, chatting as they walked. The cool air felt nice against her skin after leaving the heat of the kitchens. She directed the nanonites to knit her a soft blue cotton romper and black gladiator sandals. She piled her midnight mane atop her head, leaving several loose tendrils of curly dark hair brushing her cheeks and the nape of her neck. They were just nearing the car when the soft hiss of a vaprifle activating ended their friendly banter.

The duo froze.

They turned to face the lone figure pointing the lazered weaponry at them.

Plynus’ face was the picture of confusion, Kagome’s determined and unsurprised. She’d been in this position too many times to count and knew the drill.

Her system had already alerted Lyra and Sota.

The figure across from them was tall and silent, its face a mask of indifference, garbed in its customary neatly pressed, black form suit and knee high silver boots. Short brown hair covered its crown, long bangs covering one cold silver eye. A small, dull light gleamed from its neck, the device a tiny sensor attached to every nerve ending of its body, monitoring and often controlling its actions. The micro sized piece of technology doubled as a detonation receiver should there ever be a need to destroy their creation.

An android.

One she was quite familiar with. They always sent the same model. Each an exact replica of the last, though every once and a while, they sent one that had been…tweaked. Enhanced speed, ungodly strength, the last to grace her with its presence had been able to melt steel with a mere touch. Blue eyes traveled over its lean form, searching for a hint of its special talent. She got the feeling they were testing these droids against her, recording their exchanges in an effort to perfect their seemingly mindless mechanical slaves.

Cold steel slipped into her palm.

The silver eye twinkled, its form stiffening slightly. Kagome tensed, finger gripping the trigger. Her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage. She had to be radiating more cuei than she thought if Android 5 was here in the flesh, or whatever that skin like material was that covered its metal frame.

Kagome sent a query to her system.

****‘Storage of cuei is still in effect and has exceeded maximum capacity. Cuei leakage estimated at 25%.’** **

Crap.

Plynus shifted nervously at her side, snapping her back to the situation at hand.

“I thought I told you and who ever the fuck you work for never to approach me again.” she said softly.

It blinked, face splitting into an abrupt, awkward, creepy smile. The wide stretch of its lips was unsettling and unnatural. This attempt at facial expressions was not something she’d ever seen on the previous versions of 5. Why the hell they’d equipped it with something so unnerving she couldn’t begin to imagine.

“We are not here to hurt you, Kagome Higurashi,” it crooned to her in a low, smooth voice, “We only wish for you to return home.”

Her blue eyes narrowed.

It was the same spiel every time. The fine hairs on her nape stood on end.

Home.

Every time it said those words, her gut clenched with dread.

Home wasn’t a nice place. Mother had told her that long before her death, and the few, dark memories the word ‘home’ brought up assured her that the place of her origin was not home in any sense of the word. Pain, isolation, tubes, bone deep cold; it was fuzzy but it was there. Her earliest memories were the things of nightmares.

There was no home.

Not for her or her brother. At least not with them. They’d been trying to build their own home for years now.

“I have no home,” she informed it, “Leave.”

It’s face shifted into an awkward attempt at disappointment at her words. It shifted closer, gun leveled at her silent co worker.

Her heart sped up.

“You have a home, let me take you there.”

Kagome moved, throwing Plynus to the ground behind her and lifting her gun in one fluid motion.

****xxxxxx** **

 

_**Hello people, hope you enjoy the chapter. It’s a bit short I know, but things have been a bit difficult on my end. Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading what you all think about the story and get many ideas from your questions and suggestions. Let me know if there are any words missing from the glossary and I’ll be sure to fix it. Working on the next chapter now, hope to have it out sooner than this one. Please review, I love to read your comments!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

****xxxxxx** **

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Caspte** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Fliier** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Knast Tree** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 **Knutss** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Kryl** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Lyrial** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 **Omakran** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Sh’vek** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **TinO** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 **Torpal** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 **Vaprifle** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 **Voltrin** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zalvan** : A family Xer that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

****Chapter Twelve** **

 

****March 13** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

****

Kagome fired, bright red spheres erupting from her gun. 5 was swift, ducking beneath and between the deadly orbs. Quick as a flash, it was on her, gripping her arm and slinking behind her. Its cold hand tightened around her wrist, strong arm wrapped around her neck.

Her gun dissipated.

Twisting her arm, she broke his hold and drove both elbows into its chest, spinning and ramming her fist into its cheek.

Now she knew how it’d been ‘tweaked’.

Its flesh was soft like skin but harder than a rock. The sensation was confusing but painful. Pinpricks of agony travel from fist to shoulder. She stumbled back, gripping her arm, back peddling from the monstrosity grinning at her. She didn’t think she’d be able to take it alone and come out unscathed.

She’d break more than one bone in the process.

“We are not here to hurt you,” it assured her, “We don’t have to fight. Come with us, we will take you home.”

Dark brows lowered.

“You’re wasting your breath. I’m not going back with you and neither is Sota. For the last time, leave!”

5 tilted its head

“For the last time, that is not a request we can grant,”

“What the hell do you want with us?” she demanded, “What is it we have that you want so damn bad?”

5 straightened, its face slowly morphing into a look of curiosity. The shift was stunted and unnatural, showcasing that it was still unsure of how and when to use facial expressions.

A chill crawled over her spine.

“I am surprised Liari didn’t explain to you what it is we desire.”

“Mom told me enough to know that whatever it is you guys are planning isn’t good. I know it has something to do with this cuei. What is it? Scans indicate its almost like negative energy but…different. What is this?” she questioned, taking a step forward, “What the hell did you do to us?”

“Do?” It smiled, a curl of lips full of secret knowledge, “Why you were born this way, Kagome.”

“Bull!” she negated, hand slashing the air in agitation, “I may not have all the facts, but I do have memories. I remember being somewhere cold and dark, and the pain…”

She lapsed into silence, remnants of the past flooding back. A cold, metallic room, rough medical gown chafing her skin….the low whine and steady beeping of equipment. And the pain, God the pain…the screams. Their eyes met and Kagome took a step back, the move fearful.

“Memories,” it murmured softly, “Tell us, what do you remember?”

Kagome swallowed, blue eyes widening.

Her heart pounded in her ears, cold sweat creeping down her back. She felt sick and terrified, her gut clenching against the toxic emotions stirring.

Another step back.

“We want to know,” it prompted as it moved closer, “We are oh so curious to know what is stored inside your head.”

Her lips moved of their own accord, the words forming softly, almost inaudible.

“Experiments…”

“Oh yes, there are certainly several experiments in play. You and Sota are key in quite a few of them,” it admitted, “We have observed as much as we can from afar, now, we need to run a few more tests. This cat and mouse game must end. We are losing far too many opportunities to record pertinent information. This situation is unacceptable. There is too much at stake, too many powerful individuals invested in this project to continue on as we have.”

It held out a hand.

“Come, we have so much to do,”

Kagome felt her teeth clench, fists curling at her sides.

Burning ire and icy terror unfurled in her gut.

These sick bastards had another thing coming if they thought she’d go willingly into a life of perverse experiments and horrific pain. She didn’t know what they had done to her and her brother but she’d be damned if she let them do more. Memories of dad were cloudy, but mom had told her he’d also fought to keep them safe. Mother had gone to her grave protecting them; leaving them with money to start a new life, outfitting them with the best personal computers she’d been able to afford at the time, sharing what knowledge she possessed about their pursuers.

Kagome wished her mother had told her.

Who were these people?

Why were they after them?

What kind of experiments had they put them through?  

These were things mother had said she didn’t know.

A bright orange figure shifting at her side brought her from her morose thoughts. To her shock and horror, Plynus moved between her and the droid, four arms stretched out wide as a shield, two limbs held out, palms up as if to wade off 5.

“I don’t know what’s going on here,” her co worker began, “but I’ve heard enough to know that Kagome isn’t interested in going anywhere with you. Please sir, leave us in peace.”

Kagome reached out for the spindly Sh’vek, gripping the slight curve that passed for a shoulder. She tugged, a bit frantically. She couldn’t live with herself if something happened to him because of her.

“No, Plynus, don’t get involved in this,” she urged, “…it isn’t…a person, its an android with specific programming to complete a specific objective. It won’t be dissuaded with words. Please, I don’t want you hurt because of me. Get out of here. I swear I’ll be fine.”

Low trill of distress rumbled from his chest.

“I won’t leave you here with it. If I leave it will be with you.”

“Plynus-”

“The spectators are amused at this dramatic display,” 5 informed the two, cutting off the brief exchange, “but we can’t continue to fool around. It is time to go.”

In a blur of movement, 5 grabbed the Sh’vek by the throat and tossed him clear across the dimly lit parking lot. His vivid orange body crashed into a near by teleport, the metal screeching as it bent beneath the impact of his body. Bright yellow sparks erupted from the crushed and twisted metal. Plynus’ body lay atop the bent bed of debris, his tangerine form motionless.

“Plynus!” Kagome called, her voice shaky and panicked.

5 filled her vision. Kagome turned enraged blue eyes to impassive silver. Cool steel filled her palm.

Without a thought, she brought the gun up and fired six times in rapid succession. The android backpedaled, contorting and shifting as he dodged the deadly spheres. Kagome made a break for Plynus, skidding to her knees before his crumpled form, tears gathering in her worried eyes. She shook him as gently as her frayed nerves would allow.

“Plynus! Can you hear me?!”

With trembling fingers, she pressed them to the base of his spine, nearly fainting in relief when she felt the steady hum of his life force thrumming against her finger tips. He was alive. A bit bruised but alive.

Her body jerked, the force nearly sending her crashing into her injured friend.

Pain blasted her right arm, stinging and burning like liquid fire. Kagome gripped her upper arm in shock, staring down at the light blue blood coating her fingers. Clamping a hand over the bleeding wound, she turned to face her assailant.

5 stood a few feet away pointing its gun at her, calmly regarding her over the lightly smoking barrel.

“You try our patience,” it said, “If we have to take you home by force we will.”

Warm blood trickled down her arm.

The agony was terrible, speeding up and down her arm at a dizzying pace.  

On shaky limbs, she stood, taking a bracing back step to keep herself up right. Nausea loomed, her gut churned, and it took everything she had left not to wretch. Things were rapidly deteriorating. She needed to get out of here. She glanced over at Plynus before turning back to the droid. She’d draw it away from Plynus, call him an ambulance and then figure out a way to lose her unwanted tail. She clenched her teeth against a wave of pain, breathing hard through her nose in an attempt to force it back. She sent a call out for emergency services, uploading their location anonymously.

She’d have maybe two minutes before arrival, she’d have to make this quick.

Dizziness crept up her spine.

She stumbled, blinking rapidly.

She was running out of time.

‘Release cuei.’

****‘Releasing stored cuei’** **

A moment passed before cuei exploded through her body, nearly driving her to her knees. It was immense and all consuming, dragging her under its heavy cloak.

It felt..she had no words for it.

It pulsed and crawled over her skin, rushed through her veins and silenced the world around her. Light fixtures flickered, then went out, casting the surrounding area in darkness. A small ball of purple light grew before her, bathing her in its violet hue. Its twisting color and warmth drew her in, calling her forward. It always beckoned her, a sirens call to God only knows what. The prospect often overwhelmed her and left her scared of what lay within this mysterious power. Now was as good a time as any to find out. Weak from blood loss, worried about Plynus, she was unable and unwilling to resist its call.

She fell into its pull with open arms.

****xxxxxx** **

“Weaponry exchange along the four major check-in stations across the solar system, several brothels to be stationed on the more poverty stricken planets, Saratuo included.” Delr’ik explained, gesturing to the areas indicated on the holographic map behind him.

The regions appeared in bright red, highlighting the specific locations for the group of men watching the presentation. The virtual reality meeting in the Saratuo representative’s office had been on its way for nearly an hour. Several leaders from surrounding planets were also in attendance, along with two of the more powerful overseers of the Kreeri solar system. Sesshomaru listened to the exchange with half an ear, much of his attention ensnared by the information Inuyasha had sent in the last hour.

Interesting and confusing.

Intriguing and more than worth the time spent unraveling this ever growing conundrum. The TinO were currently working on a project and had received funding from several military organizations, scientific authorities, medical facilities, government bodies and a slew of others unremarkable influence.

Some of the groups involved, he’d expected, but a couple had him lifting a brow.

The Partanian Zoo, Helping Hands, Lithro Technologies, a number of illegal entities and of course the Gilrex. What was the TinO developing that had so many diverse groups throwing money at it? Something even he was not aware of. What part did the Higurashi siblings play in this whole thing?

The whole situation didn’t sit right with him.

Not being aware of something this big going on with the Gilrex irritated him to no end. He’d informed those in charge of collecting intelligence on the Gilrex that he was most displeased that a very important development had slipped by them and in turn, slipped by him.

Unacceptable.

He’d already sent a summons for those responsible and their immediate superiors. Discipline would be handed down without delay and without mercy.

“The Xaltan is offering a substantial incentive for your cooperation in addition to the specified business agreements and the revenue they will generate,” Delr’ik continued, “operations are to begin immediately, the Xaltan is to be kept informed of all decision making from here on out via encrypted messaging written in the approved cipher or through direct contact with appointed officials using appropriate coded language…”

“ ** **That Higurashi file is no joke,**** ” Inuyasha suddenly barged in.

Sesshomaru brought up his brother’s animated face.

“ ** **The amount of protection around this data is freaking ridiculous. Whatever the hell is going on is serious. So far, I’ve only been able to get into about 5% but holy shit this is already blowing my mind. This project they’re working on has something to do with opening gateways through dimensions and something about mind control. Or at least I think that’s what’s going on, everything is encrypted and coded so it’s hard to make out a lot of it. I need to get further into the file to find out if that’s what these words and numbers actually mean. They set this up like an onion. Peeling back the layers and all that. I’m sending over the latest now.**** ”

His system beeped as it downloaded the files.

“ ** **Gimme another couple of hours and I should have something solid. Later.**** ”

The line dropped.

Amber eyes narrowed.

Dimensional access, mind control. This was definitely something he wanted uncovered with all due haste, and if the TinO really had something that was capable of either one of those feats, the Xaltaric empire would obtain it.

****xxxxxx** **

**_**_Another chapter, hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it! I’ve decided what Kagome is finally. I’d been toying around with what I wanted and now that I’ve decided, I think y'all might trip the hell out when you read it, lol. I’m soooo anticipating that day. Anyway, I’m feeling better, thanks for the well wishes from everyone and am working diligently on the next chapter. Sorry about the cliffy Sam, lol! Glossary has been updated! See you soon!_ ** _ **

**_**_Laters_ ** _ **

**_**_~Sessakag_ ** _ **

****xxxxxx** **

 

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Caspte** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Fliier** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Helping Hands** : A pediatric hospital.

 **Kreeri** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 **Knast Tree** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 **Knutss** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Kryl** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Liari** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 **Lithro Technologies** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 **Lyrial** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 **Omakran** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Partanian Zoo** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Sh’vek** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **TinO** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 **Torpal** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 **Vaprifle** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 **Voltrin** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zalvan** : A family Xer that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 **5** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****Chapter Thirteen** **

 

****March** ** ****13** ** ** **th** ** ****,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

 

A ripple stopped him in his tracks.

The disturbance crawled over his skin and settled low in his gut. He turned in the direction he felt it strongest, sharp brown eyes searching for its source. Beyond the walls of the hallway, he could see them. Radiant colors, swirling and writhing, tearing into the very fabric of time. It resonated in his chest, squeezing and stuttering his heart. Pain exploded in the side of his head, settling behind his right eye. Teeth clenched, he gripped his forehead and leaned against the wall. The twisting light increased in intensity, a soft grinding noise reaching his ears. Cuei strummed against his ribs, hammering against his body; reacting to the disturbance.

His brown eyes illuminated, iris shifting as it sifted through the collage of colors extending in several directions. Glowing veins of violet stretched towards him, drawn to his flare of cuei. Great gusts of power pulsed, each stronger than the last. With every wave, a unique signature became clearer.

An imprint he knew well.

Kagome.

“Sota?”

He straightened, composing himself as best he could before turning to acknowledge the voice. Lyra stood at the end of the hall, a gentle glow from the living room illuminating her tightly coiled hair. The soft curls of her Afro were tipped yellow with curiosity.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Fine, just worried about Kagome,”

Lyra frowned, hair bleeding blue.

“Don’t worry,” she moved to smooth his bangs, “I’m sure everything will turn out fine. Are you ready to go?”

Sota nodded.

“Alright, lets go,” she said with a small smile, “Kagome will be waiting for us,”

Sota moved silently down the hall, Lyra following.

****xxxxxx** **

Kagome drifted closer to the pulsating light, seduced by its thrumming beat. She felt different, changed, outside of herself. Her eyes grew heavy, shimmering silver orbs glowing bright in the surrounding darkness. Soft whispers reached her ears. The words indistinguishable to her ears. The sounds were familiar and foreign, a kaleidoscope of languages twining together in harmonious melody.

Glittering sparkles of light twinkled in the distance.

Kagome watched through lowered lids, floating closer to the nearest sphere. She reached out, gentle fingers gliding over the warm ball. The light splintered, stretching out and latching on to her seeking fingers. Pain shot through her head. Memories, thoughts, information, it all came crashing through her skull. The energy recoiled, separating itself from her. Kagome retreated, stunned, scared and faint.

The voices, they were louder, yelling and screaming.

Wincing, Kagome covered her ears. The lights were moving, stretching towards her, their energy crashing angrily over her skin. Stinging and burning, the pain took her breath away. She floated away, glowing eyes wide as they followed. The sting of energy blared over her flesh, settling deep in her bones.

It burned like acid.

Nausea ripped through her.

Bright veins wrapped around her legs and arms, pulling, hurting, screaming.

Her throat constricted, cutting off air. Panicked, terrified, she fought, flaring her cuei reflexively. Their grip loosened and Kagome tore away, dashing off into the darkness. She dodged and jumped over lights, dazed and confused. Instinct took over and she followed it, searching for a familiar glow, desperately reaching for its protection.

In the hallowed, sinister blackness, a beacon she hadn’t known she’d been searching for sliced through the darkness.

She knew that light, had felt it before, remembered it’s warmth and intimate imprint. She reached for it, her cuei reached for it, twining itself around the light and bending back the darkness around it. The light wrapped around her as the break in darkness began to swirl, bright purple and blue twisting. She forced her way forward, breaking through the severed reality.

Bright light blinded her.

Kagome brought her arm up to cover her eyes. A click reached her ears. Slowly, she lowered her arm and came face to face with the barrel of a pulse pistol.

****xxxxxx** **

Sesshomaru read through the reports, his curiosity and disquiet increasing. Inuyasha had forwarded even more information, raising more questions than answers. The TinO were planning on using the culmination of their project in order to enact some sort of one power organization spanning several dimensions. In essence; they sought to be akin to the idea of God. The basic outline of the project was to figure out a way to link the realms together, studying and conquering as they went. Inuyasha had expressed that he was to take the data with a grain of sand until he decoded more from the file but if any of this held a shred of truth, the implications, the possibilities were endless.

__‘Help me…’_ _

The voice, low and desperate shattered his concentration. He looked around the dimly lit living room and checked his system for any sign of intrusion. Neither revealed the source of the plea. The fine hair on his neck stood on end. Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. He wasn’t crazy and he was almost certain this wasn’t a bad trip of pheran. His drug addiction often heightened his paranoia and anxiety but he wasn’t so sure this was a side effect.

He’d heard someone.

Sensation slithered up his spine, almost like the caress of soft fingers.

He spun, pulse pistol in hand. He spun, pointing the business end of his weapon at the hunched figure kneeling behind him. Luminous blue orbs stared up at him. Their depths wide and alarmed.

Kagome.

His golden eyes widened slightly in surprise.

How the hell had she gotten here?

Her radiant eyes appeared wild and unfocused, the pupils tightly contracted, nearly invisible in the surrounding blue. Her dark hair was loose and mussed, curling along her shoulders. Her arm, cradled against her chest was covered in light blue blood. Sesshomaru kept his finger on the trigger, amber eyes narrowing.

“Where did you come from?” he questioned.

She watched him. Silent and accessing. A deliberate blink, and the glow dimmed, slowly fading, uncovering her dark pupil. Recognition just as sluggishly made its way to her face.

“Sesshomaru,” she mouthed softly.

She looked around, confused, seeming just as shocked as he that she was here. Shaking her dark head, she stood on shaky legs. She placed her hand tightly over her wounded arm.

“I was alone in this room and would have heard anyone enter. Where did you come from?” he demanded again.

Her brows lowered in pain and annoyance.

“I don’t have time for this. Listen, I’m leaving when my brother gets here. You can stay here if you want, I paid rent a month in advance but after that you’re on your own. There are people that may come looking for me so I’m not sure this is a good hide out spot for you either/”

That said, she turned and headed for the bedroom.

Sesshomaru followed silently, keeping his weapon in hand. He’d hold his questions about her method of entering undetected for now.

A new opportunity had presented itself.

“If you need a safe place to go, I can help you. Get you off planet.”

He stood in the bathroom doorway, watching as she rinsed blood from her arm. The bathroom mirror slide open, revealing medical equipment. Kagome grabbed several bottles, pain inhibitors and bandages. She worked fast, cleaning the wound and wrapping it before injecting herself with the inhibitor.

“Oh yeah? And why would you be willing to do that?”

“The return of a favor.”

“Tempting, but no. You have people after you too. We wouldn’t be any safer with you.”

“On the contrary. I happen to have several safe houses throughout the galaxy and a competent security force at my disposal. The situation I found myself in was one that has never happened before, and will never happen again.”

That cold, deadly look was in his eyes as he spoke that last sentence.

“Seeing to your and your brother’s safety would not be hard. The people after you have no knowledge of me and will not have a clue as to where you could have gone.”

‘Delr’ik.’

****‘Sir.’** **

‘Move. I want a small faction here now,’

****‘Yes, sir.’** **

‘Stay undetected for now. We may have company.’

****‘Yes, sir.’** **

“And what do you want in exchange for this protection?”

“The same thing you wanted when you assisted me. Nothing,”

“Bull,” she negated, moving towards him with a bold glare, “You’ve been scanning me and meddling in my personal files since you got here.”

He hadn’t thought she was a stupid woman in the time he’d spent with her and had wondered when she’d bring it up. She certainly had cause for concern based on the little he’d found out about her. That information was deadly in the wrong hands. Not that it would be any better in his hands if one was observing from a moral stand point. But that was neither here nor there.

He denied nothing.

“The files I’ve examined have returned some interesting information,” he allowed, “some of which has caught my attention.”

Her body stiffened and her sapphire eyes gleamed sharply. The gun slid into her palm with ease. In a matter of seconds he stared unconcerned at the business end of her gun. She held it steady, finger squeezing the trigger slightly. He couldn’t help the slight upturn of his lips nor the heat that stoked his libido. Her eyes narrowed, conveying the words ‘try me and I’ll blast you’ loud and clear.

“Forget what you read in my files and forget me. I don’t want to have to shoot you but I will. I’m taking my brother and leaving. If you or your little android come looking for us you again I won’t hesitate. Consider this your only warning.”

“You seem to be laboring under the mistaken impression that whoever shot you is in league with me.”

She stared back stonily, eyes silently accusing.

“The files I ‘acquired’ from your system were vague at best, though they provided just enough information to act as a guide. I have quite a few resources at my disposal and have already unearth more than you yourself know,” he admitted, “Are you familiar with TinO?”

Her brows lowered in suspicion at the question, though he could tell her curiosity was piqued.

“Should I be?”

“The TinO have a bounty out on you and your brother and a number of organizations that have an invested interest in your capture are after the reward.”

“Already knew about the bounty, but why? What does the TinO want with me?”

“You won’t be able to outrun them by yourself, let alone with a youngling. I’m offering you protection and perhaps, answers. The TinO research facility will have no knowledge of our meeting. This will allow you to stay hidden until we reach the nearest safe house.”

A beat of silence passed before the gun dissipated. She leaned back, favoring her injured arm. She sat contemplating what he offered. An exchange of knowledge; he wanted to know what she was and so did she. He offered her safety and resources to find out more about her past. The soft hiss of the front door opening ended their silent negotiation. Sesshomaru moved to the door, deadly intensity flashing in his amber eyes.

Kagome gripped his arm.

He looked back at her.

“That’s Sota, my brother.”

He eased his stance and allowed her to proceed him into the living room.

“Kagome, are you ok-”

Sota stopped short, stunned. His sister never had visitors over to the house. Kagome moved to the duo standing in the living room. Reaching up with her uninjured arm to ruffle his hair. His brown eyes met hers, their chocolate depths questioning.

“Fine kiddo. We gotta jet. Grab the essentials and nothing else.” she commanded gently.

She turned slightly, gesturing to Sesshomaru.

“This is Sesshomaru, he’s a…friend. He’s taking us somewhere safe.”

Sota blinked at the silent stranger. He execute a semi-bow.

“Nice to meet you.” he murmured.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in greeting, honey eyes taking him in with alarming sharpness. The two stared at each other, sizing each other up.

“Sota,” Kagome urged after a moment.

As if pulled from a trance, he looked over at her, then back to the stranger in his soon to be abandoned home. He watched Sesshomaru curiously as he shuffled to his room. Amber eyes turned to the woman watching them, her hair a gleaming yellow.

“Sesshomaru, this is Lyra. She’s a friend of the family.”

Another slight nod of acknowledgment as a bewildered Lyra waved.

“Hi,” Lyra greeted, slinking an arm around Kagome’s, she tugged her into the kitchen, “excuse us.”

She wasted little time grilling her friend.

“What the hell is going on?” Lyra whispered, “Who is that guy?”

Kagome sighed.

“I don’t have time to explain, just trust me Lyra. Me and Sota, we’ve got to get out here, and right now, he might be the best chance we have. I had a plan in place but I don’t think it’ll work for long. We need to get off this planet fast,” Kagome looped her arms around Lyra, resting her head, “Thank you so much, for everything. I promise, as soon as its safe, I’ll contact you and tell you all about it.”

Lyra embraced her, hair bleeding blue.

“You better keep your promise,” she muttered, “Be safe. And if you don’t contact me in a week I’ll rent a ship and come find you myself.”

Kagome smiled, returning the embrace briefly before pulling away.

“We have to go,”

Lyra nodded sullenly.

“Lay low for a while, Lyra. Make sure no one follows you home.”

Lyra smirked a bit, her mood lightening. Lyra wasn’t worried about an attack. A Azeraic, even alone, was a beastly thing, and damn near impossible to kill in a group. If the Azeraic didn’t kill you, the fallout would. A deceased Azeraic was just as deadly. The scentless chemical they released upon death could devastate a city. No cure, no treatment to counteract its effects. Liquidation of skin began after a minute, necrosis of the organs ten minutes later followed closely by the vomiting of blood and melted insides.

A horrific death that kept most would be predators away.

She’d love to stay with Lyra, to have her best friend protect her but the risk was too great. If Lyra were to die, there was a high chance she and Sota could be caught in the toxic fallout. She wasn’t willing to gamble with her little brother’s life. Yes, Lyra was quite capable of handling herself and could offer them significant protection, but this wasn’t her fight and Kagome would feel bad dragging her into it. Plynus’ injuries was enough a stain on her conscious.

The two headed back into the living room as Sota shut the door of his bedroom, a small back pack strapped to his back. The front door slid open again, letting in a stream of men, women and other wise unknown gender individuals of various species. They carried an array of arsenal, and wore sharp lazer blades strapped to their arms, legs, thighs and torsos. Each were equipped with black, long sleeved skti trimmed in silver and wicked looking enforcer boots. Their eyes were concealed by visirik and once each person crowded into her tiny living room, they took to one knee and bowed their heads.

Aside from Sesshomaru himself, everyone was taken aback by the gesture.

“Sir.” they greeted in unison.

A beat passed before they stood, ramrod straight, arms clasped behind their back.

“We leave now,” Sesshomaru announced, “Leave no evidence.”

“Sir.” the group acknowledged.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the three.

“Come.” he instructed, making his way passed his subordinates and out the front door.

Kagome placed her hand on Sota’s shoulder and ushered him out with Lyra.

“You sure about this guy?” Sota whispered.

“For now…yeah. Don’t worry, okay? You know I’d never let anything happen to you.”

Sota nodded, though still seemed unconvinced. Outside, more of the highly organized security personal stood waiting. Off to the side, a tall, four armed cyan haired male spoke quietly to Sesshomaru as Kagome and Sota said their final goodbyes to their friend, exchanging hugs, well wishes and promises. Sesshomaru gestured for them to stand close, explaining they’d be beamed up to his ship. As they stood near the silent silver haired male, bright green flames erupted from their apartment. The intense heat blew high into the dark sky as their forms became translucent before dissipating completely.

****xxxxxx** **

_**Hi there, been a while I know. Sorry about that. I swear I re-wrote this chapter three times and for me, I can’t release a chapter I didn’t enjoy writing. If even I didn’t enjoy writing it, how can anyone enjoy reading it, ya know? Anyway, I think I’m stirring it in the direction I want now. It’s weird, because I set out with a plan in mind when I began this fanfiction but writing just seems to take a life of its own and goes where ever it wants. Oh well I guess. Please be sure to check the glossary, it’s got new additions! Also, please review, you know I love em!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

****xxxxxx** **

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Caspte** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Fliier** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Helping Hands** : A pediatric hospital.

 **Kreeri** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 **Knast Tree** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 **Knutss** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Kryl** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Liari** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 **Lithro Technologies** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 **Lyrial** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 **Omakran** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Partanian Zoo** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Sh’vek** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skti** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **TinO** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 **Torpal** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 **Vaprifle** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 **Visirik** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 **Voltrin** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zalvan** : A family Xer that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 **5** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****Chapter Fourteen** **

 

****March 13** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

Feeling solid ground beneath her feet, and the blitfers leave her tummy, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Curious gazes greeted her. The room was filled with more of the skti wearing individuals. Many were standing at attention in various places around the room, while other sat typing on translucent key boards and seated on thin, hovering, gray slabs. The transport command center was littered with rows of computers, transparent screens and platforms. Their attention immediately snapped to their silver haired leader as he stepped off the platform they stood on. Typing ceased and feet hit the floor, the floating slabs disappearing as they stood. Knees hit the floor and heads bowed, the action fluid and well practiced. A beat passed before they stood and returned to their posts.

A tall, seemingly female, individual moved close to the group.

“We’ve prepared quarters for your guests, Xaltan, if you would follow me, sir..”

Kagome wasn’t shocked the person sounded a male. On a plant like Rektan 7, there was an endless array of aliens that didn’t fit into traditional gender roles in the way a sizable amount of species did, but were, instead, a category all their own. Such was the way of the wide, vast universe. The combinations of gender, culture, language and lifeforms were infinite.

Sesshomaru moved to follow, Kagome and her brother trailing after. Eyes sharp, Kagome placed her arm around her brother’s shoulder and moved at a close but sedate pace behind Sesshomaru. She was nervous and suspicious, watching the strangers watch them as they passed. They didn’t seem hostile, at least she didn’t think so but one could never be too careful in their predicament. On a strange ship going God knows where with a male that had been less than forth coming with who he was. It was a disaster waiting to happen. A gamble she had no choice but to ride out.

Kagome pulled her brother tighter to her side, ignoring his inquiring look.

She’d made a choice and whether it turned out to be right or wrong, she’d make damn sure Sota was safe.

The ship was of moderate size. Large enough to hold a several hundred and small enough to move gracefully and with urgency if need be. The walls of the ship were fitted with environmental holographic projectors, currently set to a strange looking material she couldn’t quite place. It was sleek and shiny but seemed to move with life. Almost like it was a living creature. Dull light reflected from its polished surface, bathing the long stretch of hallway with a comfortable glow. There weren’t any rooms that she could see, but knew that meant nothing. As upscale as this machine seemed to be, she was almost positive the portals were merely hidden within the walls and required proper identification to activate its appearance. Her suspicions were confirmed when they stopped in a short time later.

Their unigender guide gestured to the door.

“Please, Ms….”

“Just Kagome please,” Kagome supplied, “and my brother Sota.”

“Kagome,” it repeated, “and Sota, please move forward and allow the computer to sync with your systems.”

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were sharp in his otherwise expressionless face. While she didn’t trust him completely, he was the only person on this entire ship she could listen to with any sort of confidence and she was pretty sure he knew what she was silently asking.

“Basic information is captured and encrypted after,” he informed her,“The process goes no further than that.”

She wasn’t completely sure of his words but it was better than nothing she supposed. He didn’t seem like the type that relished explaining himself, so for him to do so now gave her some hope that their intimate relationship carried some weight with him. All the same, she would take his assurance with a grain of salt.

“I’ll go first.” Kagome informed them.

“Sis.”

Kagome pasted on a reassuring smile for her worried brother, giving his shoulder a squeeze. She unfolded her younger sibling from her embrace and moved to the indicated spot. Seconds later, she felt a slight inquiry to her system and granted restricted entrance. It swept through her external data quickly and efficiently before connecting her with a microscopic amount of the ships system. A basic program for accessing her room and facilities began. As the access codes downloaded, she moved back to her brother.

“Alright Sota, your turn.”

Her sibling gave her a slightly hesitant look before moving forward and taking her place. Her arm throbbed, reminding her of the hole in her limb. She grimaced, placing a hand over the bandage, watching as the process was repeated on her brother and a doorway opened in the wall. Their guide ushered them inside of the spacious room. Inside, the room projected a cool, welcoming environment in the form of a shady clearing. Fluffy lavender clouds drifted along the ceiling, and cyan grass swayed gently on the floor. Towering light blue tress with frilly pink leaves blocked most of the bright ruby sun, beams of red streaming through the gaps. Definitely expensive environmental manipulation devices. She could feel the warmth of sunlight, could smell the earthy scent of nature, could hear low chirps and trills of creature in the distance. She’d have sworn she was outdoors and not in a ship had she not known better.

“There is space enough for you and your brother,” it informed her, “Xaltan assumed you would wish to share a room with your sibling.”

Kagome turned her attention to the guide.

“Yes, thank you,” she said with a smile, “this is perfectly lovely.”

The creature bowed low and turned, stepping from the room and heading down the hall.

“Hey Sota, why don’t you get unpacked and settle in. I need to speak with Sesshomaru for a sec.”

Sota gave the two a suspicious, questioning look before entering the room. Reaching out, Kagome gripped Sesshomaru’s forearm and pulled him a ways away from the open portal and curious ears. She already knew she would get the third degree when she got back. Sota hadn’t done too much questioning, and wouldn’t, not in front of strangers, but when they were alone. She was in for it. Once satisfied they were out of hearing range, Kagome moved close, placing her lips on his; the contact soft and brief. She pulled back, cheeks lightly flushed.

“Thank you, for taking us with you,” she began, “but we need to come to….an understanding about a few things.”

A silver brow arched.

“Understanding?”

“Yeah. We both clearly have things we aren’t in a….position to speak about but you have information about me that even I don’t have. I need to know what that information is and what interest you have in it. This isn’t just about me, my brother’s life is also depending on keeping information out of the wrong hands.”

She winced, bringing her wounded arm to her chest, hoping to ease the pulsing ache.

“We can have this conversation at a later date,” Sesshomaru responded, “You’re injured.”

“We can have this conversation now, Sesshomaru. Injury aside.”

His brows lowered. He clearly didn’t like being contradicted.

Tough.

She wasn’t kidding, she had no intention of playing games with him, not when her brother’s safety was on the line.Moving forward, he backed against the wall, leaning down at her ear.

“We will have this conversation later,” he repeated, “Understand this, Kagome, the safety of you and your brother is no longer an issue. You have my protection, and the information you seek will be discussed as it is available.”

Kagome glared up at him.

“Of all the arrogant, pig headed-” she pressed her lips together, holding onto her temper as best she could, “Okay, now I’m positive we need to come to an understanding here.”

She took a breath and gathered her thoughts.

“I appreciate the help, I really do, but I need a straight answer from you. What is your interest in me and my brother. The information you were able to uncover has obviously piqued your interest otherwise you wouldn’t be so eager to take on us and our…issues. What’s in it for you? What are you getting out of this?”

“Smart woman,” he complimented, arctic gaze calculating.

“Can’t afford not to be. I’d be dead or worse by now if I were anything less.”

“As it stands, what I have to gain is unclear but I am not lacking in intelligence either. You have several corporations after you and your brother, several of which happen to be my competitors. Having something they want is advantageous, even if I don’t know what that something is yet.”

“My brother and I are not interested in furthering whatever plans you have. All we need is a place to stay for a little while until we can relocate somewhere else. If you have some information that I don’t, I’m asking you to forward it to me so I can protect myself and my brother. That’s all. Nothing more, nothing less. I have a little money saved up. I can pay for the info-”

His brows slammed down over glacial amber eyes..

“You insult me.”

She huffed.

“I’m not trying to. I’m just trying to make a bad situation salvageable, alright? Can you agree to housing us until we figure out what to do, and allow me access to the data you collect?”

There was a slight, tense pause as he thought over her words.

“Your terms are acceptable.”

“I mean it Sesshomaru. If you go back on your word…”

She looked him in the eyes.

“I’m not as helpless as you may think. You and I both know I’m not exactly…conventional. I may not know everything about myself, but I know enough to leave if I feel it necessary. Trust isn’t something we have in common but I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt that you’ll keep your word.”

His eyes sharpened.

“I expect the same of you. There are things you know that I do not. I would have access to your knowledge as well, Kagome.”

She looked away. She didn’t like that. Wasn’t comfortable with telling him what she already knew, but she couldn’t very well hold out when he might be able to shed light on some of the more confusing aspects of her capabilities, as well as the draw backs and potential value it posed to the people after her.

“Alright,” she finally agreed, “We’ll share what we have and figure it out from there.”

She turned back to him.

“Not only information about me, but you as well. I don’t really buy a few of the things you’ve told me. You need to know who I am and I need to know who you are.”

“Curious are we?”

“Right back at you.”

His lips mashed against her own, tongue tangling with her own.

“I accept the terms.” he murmured against her lips before sweeping her into another blistering kiss.

Wet lips smoothed down her neck, then whispered against the shell of her ear. A shiver of awareness washed through her.

“Had it not been for your brother, you would have been staying with me. True, we don’t share trust, but we do share attraction. One that has not yet ebbed.”

The air left her lungs as their lips met again. A rough hand gripped her buttocks, pulling her flush against his hard frame. Head spinning, she wrapped her good arm around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He pulled back abruptly.

Confused, she looked up at him, wondering what had snared his attention. Kagome nearly recoiled at the gleam in his honey eyes. They were cold, murderous even. She didn’t know who that look was reserved for and wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“Tend to your wound. I have matters to attend to.”

****xxxxxx** **

Sesshomaru leaned back in his plush chair, sighing deeply as it kneaded his sore muscles and soothed his body with gentle vibrations. He brought the smoldering joint, laced with kran and cyis, to his lips and inhaled, holding the thick smoke in his lungs before slowly releasing it in a steady stream. The darkened room filled with drifting orange smoke, curling around the males and females kneeling at his feet. The surrounding walls flickered, displaying live footage of political leaders, financial readouts for the month, and the current status of several large drug shipments in progress.

The muted broadcasts gently illuminated the shadowy room.

The group kneeling were deathly quiet and still, sweat sliding down their temples. As calm an image as he presented, Sesshomaru knew they could sense his silent ire. These were no new recruits, unfamiliar with his moods, these were seasoned members of the Xaltaric empire. Individuals painfully aware of when he was displeased. Sesshomaru frowned, taking another long inhale and exhale of his joint.

Displeased was too tame for what he felt.

Rage boiled beneath the surface of his expressionless facade. Being back in his domain had stirred the deep anger he’d stewed in during his absence. The drugs flooding his system heightening the violent fury coiling in his gut. He was the laughing stalk of the underground world. Ignorant of the events taking place right beneath his nose.Having the Gilrex in on something while he’d been unaware was an insult, a mockery of everything he stood for.

Everything he’d built.

But even more shameful was being so grievously uninformed of the movements of his enemies, within and outside, that he’d suffered an attack that had nearly been the end of him.

It was a misstep not to be borne.

These empty headed, useless glurtaks had stained his reputation, made a fool of him before the world.

Displeased was a grossly inadequate description of his atrocious mood.

During his brief interlude in the hall with Kagome, he’d received a series of messages; the contents of which had pissed him off to no end to read. The suspected traitor that aided the Gilrex had escaped, and the Sarn had demanded a meeting among the prominent underbosses, apparently upset with his heavy handed dismantling of the Foxling. That the Sarn or any one of the other syndicates for that matter, would demand his presence in order to chastise him for any action he saw fit to take was infuriating.

The people before him had each contributed to this humiliating situation.

Blazing amber eyes peered through hazy smoke at his intel commander, his large form pathetically hunched over. Brodix was a bald, seven foot three, powerhouse. His dark green skin was littered with scars and scales, his face rough and marred, giving him an intimidating and sinister look. Beneath his command, an unfathomable amount of information was organized, analyzed, categorized and distributed to Sesshomaru and other branches of Xaltar. He was directly responsible for any missing data pertinent to the continued dominance of Xaltar.

Next, his intense gaze moved over Shera, one of the high ranking members of the ever increasing security task force. The same task force that had failed to detect the battle craft that had attacked the vessel he’d been in on his way to Saratuo. Her petite form looked even smaller next to Brodix. The light azure glowing lines that traced navy blue skin were muted in fear, her dark shoulder length hair hiding most of her panicked face.

Hikban, a coordinator of shipments, was a little less subtle in her nervousness. She trembled on the floor, her breathing harsh in the quiet of the room. Three large sticky, tentacle like appendages attached to her head twitched, her sharp elf ears drooping to slim shoulders. Her pasty white skin and black polka dots gleamed against the low light.

Delr’ik knelt behind the three. His cyan dreadlocks pulled up in a tight bun.

“I am most displeased.” Sesshomaru informed the room.

Murmurs of apology ensued, some from voices that tremble. It wasn’t enough, not even close. A wall behind him hissed as it rose, revealing several instruments of torture, gleaming and polished.

Sesshomaru inhaled and exhaled, amber eyes mere slits beneath the billowing smoke.

Real punishment was in order.

****xxxxxx** **

Inuyasha stared at the screen.

Stunned.

His eyes shifted left and right, reading and rereading the data.

No mistake.

The psychotic group of scientists at TinO were not only trying to prove the multiverse theory, but were attempting to use wormholes and negative energy to break through the fabric of reality and link the universes together, using the holes and energy as gateways.

He sat back in his seat, placing a hand to his forehead.

What the fuck had Sesshomaru gotten himself wrapped up in?

He knew his brother preferred the wrong side of the law, and hell, he was no rule follower himself, but this? This was dangerous, insane even. A crazy ass experiment several hundred years in the making. An experiment that had originated on some long dead, long forgotten planet in the galaxy of the Milky Way. Planet…

He brought up another screen and read through the contents.

“Planet Earth?”

****xxxxxx** **

_**So I finally have a beta and she’s currently going through each chapter and fixing typos, missing words, etc. The plan is to be able to run each chapter through the beta before posting but we’re both busy so to avoid having you guys wait for a new chapter, some will be posted without being cleaned up. Anyway, let me know what think of this chapter, your reviews and comments and pointers really help when I write and are considered during chapter construction. I got a review about adding more depth to my characters and hope that I’ve been able to improve on that. I tried to dig a little more into what they’re feeling and why and will hopefully bring out more of their personality as we go along. Please review!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

****xxxxxx** **

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Blitfers** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Caspte** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Cyis** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 **Fliier** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Helping Hands** : A pediatric hospital.

 **Kran** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 **Kreeri** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 **Knast Tree** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 **Knutss** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Kryl** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Liari** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 **Lithro Technologies** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 **Lyrial** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 **Omakran** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Partanian Zoo** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Sarn** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 **Sh’vek** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skti** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **TinO** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 **Torpal** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 **Underboss** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 **Vaprifle** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 **Visirik** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 **Voltrin** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel/Xaltar** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zalvan** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 **5** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****Chapter Fifteen** **

****

****March** ** ****13** ** ** **th** ** ****,** ** ****4** ** ****035** **

Kagome sighed in relief. The throbbing soreness surrounding her wound reduced to a dull ache. The ship’s curerator supply was potent and fast acting. Her discomfort was rapidly declining, and she could only hope it’d completely mute the pain once the tonic had had enough time to properly circulate through her blood. She leaned back against the solid strength of the holographic tree.

A soft breeze ruffled her bangs.

The tranquil silence instilled a false sense of peace, at odds with the hefty weight of stress, several weeks in the making, that was slowly creeping over her. Movement in her peripherals caught her attention. Sota stood over her, his brown eyes soft with concern and curiosity. He took a seat next to her, sharing the cool shade of the tall baby blue tree.

“So, you gonna fill me in on what’s going on?” Sota asked.

Kagome hesitated, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and decide how much to tell him. On one hand, she didn’t want him to worry, to live in fear of what tomorrow would bring but on the other, he needed to be aware of the very real danger surrounding them. Even she knew that letting him stumble around in the dark wouldn’t assuage his concerns and could even get him killed. As much as she wanted him to only worry about being a kid, as hard as she tried to give him some semblance of a normal life, it just wasn’t an attainable goal, at least, not right now and there was a real possibility it never would.

Her fists clenched, and the back of her throat burned.

She didn’t want this for him.

Moving from place to place. Being hunted and threatened. Yearning and never having somewhere to truly call home. They’d been doing so well, had almost forgotten the danger surrounding them. She’d had a job, made friends. They’d had a home, a small one in a shitty neighborhood but it had been theirs.

Kagome blinked hard, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She’d made a promise to mother…

A thin arm circled her neck.

Her throat burned.

“You don’t have to carry this weight by yourself,” he said in a low voice, “Don’t you know that by now? I know you think I’m still just a kid, that you have to protect me, but I can protect myself too. I need to able to protect myself. To protect you. You’re my sister, Kagome. I don’t want you hurt anymore than you want me hurt.”

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

“You’re only one person, you can’t do it all by yourself and you know that. Mom…” he trailed off, his arm tightening around her, “mom tried to do it herself….and….you can’t do it alone….you know that.”

She knew that.

God did she know it. Mother’s tear streaked face flashed before her minds eye. Her bright blue eyes sad and beseeching. Her lonely form disappearing as a small vessel carried them away from their mother and certain death. It had shocked her, their mother’s sacrifice. Up until that point, she’d been blissfully unaware or willfully blind to their situation. How happy and naive she’d been, being carted from city to city, planet to planet. Her young eyes wide, little heart pounding in excitement at her ever changing surroundings.

She remembered thinking it some grand adventure.

Naive little fool.

Mother had been ducking and dodging pursuers, carting her to and fro to throw them off. Kagome had began to get the first inkling that something was off when mother had left her alone aboard a small ship for several days and in the care of the cybernetic intelligence installed in the craft. She’d returned, disheveled, wounded and with a young boy.

__“This is your little brother.”_ _

Mom hadn’t answered her questions of where she’d been, how she’d gotten hurt, why she suddenly had a little brother, and after a while, she had stopped asking. The last few years of the three of them together had been fun and eventful, though an under current of tension and dread had marred their would be happiness. Mother had never shared the source of that latent strain, had lured them into a false sense of normality and safety that was ripped apart in the most vicious of ways. The aftermath had left them brutally disillusioned and lost. Losing their mother had forced her to grow up, to harden herself against the hidden dangers that dogged their steps. She often wished their mother had shared the harsh reality of their situation with them. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so much when it caught up with them.

“Kagome?”

Pulled from her morose thoughts and memories, she turned her attention back to her troubled sibling.

“Just tell me.” he urged.

Kagome released a breath and started from the top.

xxxxxx

Sesshomaru stepped over shipment coordinator, blood dripping down his forearm and wrist. The steel handle of the serrated cat o nine felt slippery in his palm, blood splatter on his cheek warm as it slipped over his jagged magenta stripes. The brunt of his rage had been appeased in the last hour and a half, clearing his mind and satisfying his bruised pride, at least for the moment. Cold amber eyes assessed the broken and bloodied bodies in various states of disarray. Brodix lay slouched against the wall, his large form slumped to the side, a spattering of blood and scales smeared along the surface behind him. His form suit was torn and tattered, dark blood oozing from the shredded material. His hard jaw was clenched tight, sharp nails dug deep into the plush floor.

Hikban had curled into herself, lying in the middle of the floor. Pathetic, almost inaudible whimpers of pain rumbling from her chest. Her drooping ears twitched in distress while her polka-dots contracted and dilated.

Sesshomaru tossed the whip to the ground and made his way to the door. Delr’ik had not moved from his spot. He continued to kneel quietly, seemingly unaware of the carnage surrounding him, or the blood coating him. Beside him, Shera lay face down on the ground, her normally glowing light blue lines completely muted. Coral colored blood crystals stuck to the floor beneath her, glinting. Sesshomaru paused a few feet away from the portal.

“Consider this your one and final warning,” Sesshomaru informed the battered group, “Next time, I will not be so merciful.”

He meant every word.

He’d contemplated making an example of them as he’d done in the past instead of the private punishment they’d received. A public spectacle had not held much appeal, nor had appointing replacements for the three in such a critical time. With the other underbosses watching him, waiting for another point of weakness on his part, it was imperative that he keep thing running smoothly and efficiently. New blood at the helm of important branches of his organization would only complicate and impede the well established routine.

He had more than enough headaches to deal with.

“Never…again…Xaltan…” Shera gasped, lifting herself up on shaky and bloody arms, “thank you…for your mercy,”

“We won’t fail again, Xaltan.” Brodix rumbled lowly.

“We promise.” Hikban whispered.

He was not impressed with their vows. Only time would tell if they rang true. For their sake, they’d better hope so. He had no patience for incompetence. Xaltar had no place for failure.

“Delr’ik.” Sesshomaru called as he moved through the now open wall.

“Sir,” came Delr’ik’s reply.

“Clean this shit up,”

His response was low, fading as the hole in the wall slowly closed behind his retreating form.

“As you command, Xaltan,”

****xxxxxx** **

Inuyasha’s fingers flew over the translucent keyboard, the endless stream of data reflected in his narrowed amber eyes.

He was hooked on this unraveling mystery.  

The information was staggering, the implications amazingly horrific, even with the large gaps in data. Gaps he was sure he could fill. Which was why he was headed for his brother’s ship. The information he had, he didn’t trust to send over computer systems. With what he had, it was entirely possible for a breach of security to occur without their notice. He was a beast at technology, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think he was the only beast.

Not only that, but he wanted to see them, wanted to study theses experiments from Earth in the flesh. He was itching with curiosity, salivating to see how they worked.

If they worked they way the files indicated.

His mind was racing with possibilities, heart pounding in excitement. As advanced as technology was theses days, there were no proven cases of successful, viable life created completely from scratch. It was an impossibility scientist, alchemist, and religious fanatics alike had tried and failed to accomplish. The closest thing to created life were androids and even the most expensive droid lacked the authenticity of natural creation. It was an unexplained aura that surrounded them, an unnerving sense that you weren’t dealing with a creature that housed what one would call a soul.

A shiver ran down his spine.

It was eerie to think someone had created a fully sentient being without using the crutch of robotics.

It left him with a heart pounding question.

If they weren’t androids, then what the hell were they?

He was damn sure gonna find out and what better way than to drop in on big brother?

Inuyasha grinned at that.

Sesshomaru hated when he dropped in unannounced. Said it was tactless and irritating. Inuyasha scuffed at that.

They both knew he was tactless and irritating on the best of days. That’s what little brother’s were for anyway.

At least for this little brother.

His stomach growled.

Inuyasha grimaced and leaned back in his plush chair, the keyboard falling away. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something decent to eat. This whole Higurashi file had consumed most of his time. He stretched, the bones in his neck and shoulders popping with satisfying relief. His computing system sprang to life as he leaned his head back against the head rest, eyes closed. A menu of food his small traveler ship currently had stored displayed beneath his lids. One in particular piqued his interest. One that could arouse his hunger under the worst of circumstances. The hiss of the wall opening near him reached his ears, and then the heady scent of his favorite dish reached his sensitive nose.

His eyes opened, gleaming ravenously.

His mouth watered.

With eager fingers, he snagged the large bow of ramen and began to devour the tasty dish.

Two bowls of ramen down and a satisfied sigh later, Inuyasha adjusted his holographic chair, lowering the back until he lay prone.

He couldn’t help but think of what the next few weeks would entail if things went his way and if he knew his brother, things would definitely go the way he wanted. Sesshomaru was meticulous about information. He wanted to know the how, when, where, and why of anything and everything. Their father had drilled into their heads early on that knowledge was everything. Knowing more than the next guy was an advantage only a fool would pass up. It was lesson Sesshomaru took more seriously than he did.

Not that he was a slacker when it came to knowing the ins and outs of a given subject, but his brother took it to the extreme.

For Sesshomaru, to be ignorant, to be ill-informed was to be weak and easily fooled. Something the elder male despised with a passion. Inuyasha had never understood his brother’s intense feelings on that. He just chalked it up to another one of his sometimes eccentric pet peeves and kept it moving. You’d go insane trying to understand that bastard.

The latest treasure trove of information was locked behind a tightly sealed security wall, giving only vague wording in the description and a pretty stunning file name. One he’d had to spend several hours searching through the bits and pieces of ancient archives recovered from the long forgotten graveyard of Earther information.

Homunculus.

He’d uncovered the actual definition of the word, but had no idea if the contents of the file were literal or figurative. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or dreading the answer to that question. The only way he’d find out was to get into the damn file, and to do that, they’d need to make a trip to the dead planet and sift through the rubble. He was hoping the humans had left behind clues to break the code surrounding the homunculus file. It was a stretch, but hell, it was their only option at this point if they wanted to figure out the conclusion, the results of the Higurashi experiment.

****xxxxxx** **

_**Short I know but it’s full of more information and character depth I think. Please don’t yell at me for the length -.- I sowy. However, I’m gearing up for some bigger revelations and drama and am very excited to show case them in future chapters. Also, let me make clear, the romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome has not begun as of yet. Sex is not romance, at least not in this context. It will get there eventually, but not right off the bat. I feel the need to warn you guys again that some of you all might not like Sesshomaru lol, but I urge you to remember that he’s not a nice guy, mkay? Hope you guys enjoy the story and I’ll see you soon, k?** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

****xxxxxx** **

**Glossary**

 

 

 **Antiseptic Tonic** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 **Azerai** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 **Azeraic** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 **Betr** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 **Blitfers** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 **Brakon** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 **Caspte** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 **Cuei** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 **Curerator** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 **Cyis** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 **Fliier** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 **Foxlings Cartel** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 **Gartuan** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 **Gilrex Cartel** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Glurtak** : Xerian insult.

 **Heedrix** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 **Helping Hands** : A pediatric hospital.

 **Kran** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 **Kreeri** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 **Knast Tree** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 **Knutss** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 **Krists** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 **Kryl** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 **Laengs** : Red eggs

 **Liari** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 **Lithro Technologies** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 **Lyrial** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 **Omakran** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 **Pain Inhibitors** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 **Partanian Zoo** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 **Pernix and Xin** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 **Phantox** : Turkey type meat

 **Pheran** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 **Rayn** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 **Red Rooms** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 **Rektan 7** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 **Rhit** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 **Rizek** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 **Saratuo** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 **Sark lettuce:** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 **Sarn** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 **Sh’vek** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 **Slaxton** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Skti** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 **Skyway** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 **Thermal/Heat Regulating Band Aid** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 **TinO** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 **Torpal** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 **Underboss** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 **Vaprifle** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 **Visirik** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 **Voltrin** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 **Wurmulix** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 **Xaltan** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 **Xaltaric Cartel/Xaltar** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 **Xer** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 **Xerian** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 **Zalvan** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 **Zkyek** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 **5** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****Chapter Sixteen** **

****

****March 14** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

****

****‘Scan complete. No recording device detected.’** **

Kagome took in her accommodations with a shrewd glance. She and Sota had settled on a fairly normal bedroom projection after a satisfying mean and refreshing shower. Two comfortable twin beds, soft blue walls and plush white carpet. Currently, Sota was snoring lightly in his own bed. Her brother had always been a wild sleeper, and tonight was no exception. His little body was sprawled across the surface, the pillow and covers pushed to the floor and headboard as he tossed and turned.

The room seemed ordinary enough.

A decent sized space, responsive and attentive computer system and privacy. Or the illusion of privacy. She’d had her system scan for any recording equipment, visual and audio planted in the room several times and come up empty.

She didn’t believe for a second there weren’t any. Not in a ship this expensive and certainly not one owned by Mr. Elusive. Knowing what she knew about him, she knew he would leave nothing to chance. Wouldn’t miss any detail if he could help it. She ran the scan once more, desperate for a hit. Minutes ticked by and again, the computer denied the existence of anything unusual.

They’d have to be careful, every move they made, every conversation they had would have to be treated as thought they were being monitored.

Disquiet washed through her.

She didn’t know what was worse, knowing she was being watched and not being able to prove it, or being recorded and having proof. Both scenarios left her nervous and nauseous.

It hit too close to home.

Being observed by someone she couldn’t see, someone trying to figure out how she ticked. She’d been down this road before, had vague recollections of being a bug under a microscope. Never ending nightmares of being scared to move, scared to breathe wrong and trigger the interest of those watching her. Standing on pins and needles, hoping and praying and begging whatever deity in existence that the door wouldn’t open. That she wouldn’t be dragged away.

Her stomach clenched, sweat breaking out over her skin.

Any little thing had been of significance to them, with seemingly no rhyme or reason, no pattern that she could follow to avoid their sadistic curiosity.

Panicked blue orbs darted from one dark corner of the room to another, remembering another room, another place, one much smaller, much colder. Much darker. One where there were no hidden cameras.

Why hide them when they had wanted her to know?

Instead they’d been mounted in every corner, their silent surveillance enough to drive her mad.

Her lungs constricted.

Cameras, unblinking, unwavering, staring at her day in and day out. Murky two way mirrors dominating the stark white walls of her prison, masking curious, malevolent eyes.

She could feel it still, the memory seared into her mind.

Cameras, watching her. Everywhere she turned, everything she did, someone was watching; plotting, planing. The moment she made a mistake, the moment she showed too much, they’d take her away…

Back to that place.

The room with the men and women in white. The men and women that did things to her. Painful, horrible, soul crushing things that threatened to tear apart her sanity. The smell of blood leaking from her eyes and nose. The feeling of her fingernails tearing as she clawed at the freezing metal slab beneath her.

And those eyes.

Bright red and pitiless eyes boring into her. Intense and excited.

__‘Do you see it?’_ _

She didn’t want to see it!

The same question from lips curled into a cruel grin. More pain, her insides covered in acid, her skin tight against aching bones.

__‘Tell me…Do you see it?…The threads…The gates…Do you see it?’_ _

Electric pain shot through her, screams tore from her throat. Those eyes, those crimson eyes piercing through her soul.

__‘Do you remember?’_ _

She didn’t want to remember!

Kagome shot up with a gasp, lungs heaving, hair plastered to her moist skin. She winced as pain lanced through her arm, outshining the hard pounding of her heart. Panting, she gripped her sore arm, her body trembling. She felt ill and disoriented. The remnants of the nightmare still fresh in her mind. The fear, the painful sensations, the intensely cruel crimson eyes fresh in her mind. Blinking back tears, she clenched her teeth against the nausea twisting her gut, breathing hard and slow through her nose in an effort to calm her pounding heart.

Tremors wracked her petite form.

A shaky hand smoothed damp bangs from her forehead.

The pain, it had felt so real.

The despair, the hope for death she’d carried close to her heart through it all. She knew in her mind, it had been nothing more than a nightmare of time past and yet in the yawning darkness, in an unfamiliar place, she felt more terrified than she’d ever felt in years. Despite herself, she felt her eyes shift, drawn to the corners of the room. Peering hard into the darkness, she searched for cameras, the two way mirrors.

Of course, there were none.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, head bowing in anger, burning away the putrid terror.

Dammit.

Not these dreams again.

Her fists clenched the sheets.

Not now, she didn’t have time for distractions. Her head turned, taking in the dishevelment that was a sleeping Sota, her glowing eyes softening.

Too much was at stake.

Sota depended on her for sanity. If she became undone, who would look out for him?

Taking another deep breath, her heart began to slow. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting Sota’s soft snores calm her shot nerves. With the anxiety fading and her heart quietening, the throbbing in her arm increased, discomfort washing over her.

With a grimace, she looked over at the bandage covered wound. Small circles of light blue blood dotted the otherwise pristine white wrap. She’d heal faster, almost instantaneous if she used her cuei but she hadn’t been able to summon even a pinch since she’d used it to get away from 5. Silently she prompted the computer for another pain inhibitor.

One pain inhibitor later, the ache in her arm began to dissipate and her pounding heart returned to normal. Exhausted and shaken, Kagome fell back onto the bed, staring up at the weaving patterns gracing the ceiling.

There had to be a way to put an end to this nightmare.

How much longer?

How much longer could they do this? Running, hiding, no place to call home, nowhere to feel safe.

Thinking of everything they faced, what would happen if they were caught, left her feeling overwhelmed. She’d done a search for the TinO company Sesshomaru mentioned and found little that would help her unravel the mystery of what they wanted from her. With the resources at his disposal, she was hoping Sesshomaru had more information not available on their public page. Tomorrow would be soon enough to worry.

She turned on her uninjured side and closed her tired eyes.

Tomorrow she’d worry.

****xxxxxx** **

“Kagome.”

Kagome groaned, turning away from the voice threatening to pull from a most comfortable slumber. After all her worrying last night, her body was desperate for healing slumber.

“Kagoooommmeeeee,” came the voice again, adding a poke to her cheek as emphasis, “will you get up already?”

“Five more minutes,” she sighed, snuggling deeper into the soft, fluffy pillow.

“Someone’s here, they said Sesshomaru wants to talk to you.”

Kagome shifted, sitting up in bed, suddenly awake. Sota sat on the bed next to her, behind him the uni gender person from the day before standing silently near the far wall, watching the two with keen interest. Kagome cut her eyes to Sota, conveying that he remain cautious while here. They’d talked about situations like this over the years. When speaking freely was not an option, they maintained communication through encrypted back channels over a private line. Such precautions were definitely warranted in this situation.

Sota didn’t make any outwards appearance that he understood what she was silently telling him, but the low hum of him entering the secret channel assured her he got the message loud and clear.

Reaching out, she ruffled his hair, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Be back soon. Try to find something to occupy your time, and please stay out of trouble, kay?”

Sota ducked from under her hand, making a show of smoothing his hair back in place.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,”

Kagome nodded, connecting to her brother over the back channel as she rose from bed.

**_**_‘Sota, if anything suspicious happens, if the slightest thing makes you uncomfortable, contact me immediately. Promise me.’_ ** _ **

Kagome moved to the door, following her guide through the portal. Her spaghetti strap top and pajama bottoms morphed, shifting into a mid thigh, fluffy sky blue skirt and pearly white, formfitting one sleeve blouse. Tanned wedge sandals formed, gold hooped ear rings pierced her ears while her dark mane was piled atop her head.

 ** _ ** _‘Only if you promise the same,’_**_** came the reply, **_**_‘we’re a team right?’_**_**

Kagome couldn’t help but smile.

Last night, they’d had a heart to heart about their precarious position and come to a tenuous partnership, at least until they could return to a somewhat normal life again. It was a concession that she’d been hard pressed to grant, one that she hoped she’d never regret, but one she understood couldn’t be avoided. Sota’s need to protect her was a mirror of her own desire to be his shield. A need that came from a place of love and desperation to preserve the life of the only family they had left in the universe. In the end, the only people they could trust and depend on was each other.

A sad state of affairs, but one she could no longer deny.

They were all they had. As much as she wanted her brother to have a carefree youth, such a thing, at least for now, was unattainable. When their enemies came after them, it was true they sought to capture both her and Sota, however, Sota had yet to develop any detectable levels of cuei. The bulk of their aggression was often targeted at her, Sota seemingly seen more of an after thought at times. All that could change in an instant. They had no idea if and when he’d come into his own cuei and because of the unpredictability, she had to start preparing him now.

He couldn’t be a normal child and stay free.

An undeniable fact that made her so unbearably sad.

 ** _ ** _‘Yeah,’_**_**  she agreed with an inward sigh, **_**_‘we’re a team.’_**_**

****xxxxxx** **

“Construction is scheduled to begin in three weeks per the agreement with the Saratuo representative,” Delr’ik began, gesturing to the holographic screen, “Tenno Pharmaceuticals will be the main investor, of course, but a number of your business partners and business associates will also be investing in the infrastructure, several of which have requested meetings with you to discuss details and possible future plans to duplicate this venture in other districts.”

It was about what Sesshomaru had expected. Where Tenno Pharmaceuticals moved, others followed. Shrewd business practices and aggressive takeovers had taken his business from small town pill pushers, to one of the most prominent medical companies distributors in the most popular galaxies and districts. A powerhouse of influence, a corporation of significant renown, an impressive establishment of growing consequence.

But it wasn’t enough to satisfy his lust for power.

More.

He needed more. His influence wasn’t strong enough, didn’t stretch far enough, he still felt as though he were living in the wide cast shadow of his father.

An almost imperceptible frown tugged at his lips.

Father.

A sore subject he often stayed away from and yet one that would never completely leave him, even decades later.

His father had been a great and fearsome leader, fierce and honorable, a marker Sesshomaru himself strove to reach and surpass. Sesshomaru remembered the awe in which he used to hold the Xerian, the level at which he had pushed himself from an early age to imitate his sire. The foolish pup he had been back then would make him cringe had he been one to express himself in such an undignified manner now.

Never would he have thought that his own father would violate the zalvan he’d professed to hold in the highest regard.

The same father that had taught him to value pack, to trust only in zalvan, to never take the ties of blood for granted had thrown aside honor and integrity in his pursuit of Inuyasha’s mother Izayoi. Disgraceful actions that shamed him and those of his zalvan, tainting the Tenno name.

Xer observed many traditions and unspoken rules, but those most sacred involved one’s zalvan. Breaking apart the zalvan was taboo, abhorrent to any Xerian of worth. Even worse, his father had not only stepped out on his mating with Sesshomaru’s mother, but called for and obtained severance, dissolving their mating all together. Matings on Xer were rare because of its revered status. Xerian were hesitant to enter into a mating that was uncertain to last. Those that did rarely sought to end their commitment, with severance almost unheard of, only a handful occurring over the last twenty years. Becoming one in the confines of mating was a decision that carried significant weight on Xer, to be unified as daxtan and kieyoshi was a bond revered among his people. While mating wasn’t legally for life, with such a low severance rate, it may as well be to the Xerian people.

His sire had not only violated that sacred bond, he’d pledged himself to another days after the severance, wasting no time to move his new kieyoshi into their home.

Sesshomaru’s brows lowered in irritation.

To think he’d been so enamored with the personification of a male that could so easily shed his mating and yet lecture him about zalvan and loyalty in the next breath.

Ridiculous.

From that point on, his regard for his father had eroded steadily over time, each time he deferred to his new kieyoshi in matters of zalvan, changing himself into a male Sesshomaru had not recognized as the father that had raised him. He’d resented the softening of his sire, the disregard for the bonds that had come before Izayoi and his half brother. The situation of his father’s indiscretion and the need to prove himself as a strong, proud, powerful Xerian male free of his father’s influence had played a part in his decision to leave Xer in pursuit of a path forged by his own hands.

The rash decision had been immature at the time it had been made, even he could admit that, but now, years later, he could safely say he regretted none of it.

The hardship had honed him into to the successful, ruthless, powerful Xerian he was today. The emperor of his own empire. An empire he’d built brick by brick. One he was determined to spread to the far reaches of this universe and any other.

The thought brought him back to the Higurashi situation.

Multiple universes there for the taking if the TinO had indeed accomplished their objectives. The possibility brought excitement thrumming through his blood. A new challenge, a new world to be conquered, it was a sirens call he could not ignore. He thought back with no small amount of amusement to Kagome’s announcement that he was greedy. Giving a mental shrug at that, he turned his attention back to Delr’ik.

He made no excuse and no apology for his greed.

****xxxxxx** **

**_**_I realize I’ve been gone a while, and I’m really sorry about that guys. I’ve been dealing with depression for years and at times I go through periods of emptiness that leave me unable to function, hell it drives me to near insanity. I imagine that’s what it’d be like to drown in oil, slow torture. It’s hard to write when you don’t feel anything and have little to no interest in life, but I’m trying to get back into the swing of things and hope this will pass soon. I ended up watching the entire Inuyasha series again, movies included and it brought back a lot of the feelings I remember having when I started this. I’ve found a spark of interest again and I’m hanging on to it :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and those to come._ ** _ **

**_**_~Laters_ ** _ **

**_**_~Sessakag_ ** _ **

**_**_xxxxxx_ ** _ **

****Glossary** **

 

 

 ** **A**** ** **ntiseptic**** ** **T**** ** **onic**** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 ** **Azerai**** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 ** **Azeraic**** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 ** **Betr**** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 ** **Blitfers**** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 ** **Brakon**** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 ** **Caspte**** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 ** **Cuei**** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 ** **Curerator**** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 ** **Cyis**** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 ** **Daxtan**** : Word synonymous with husband.

 ** **Fliier**** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 ** **Foxlings Cartel**** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 ** **Gartuan**** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 ** **Gilrex Cartel**** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **G**** ** **lurtak**** : Xerian insult.

 ** **Heedrix**** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 ** **Helping Hands**** : A pediatric hospital.

 ** **Kieyoshi**** : Xer word meaning wife.

 ** **Kran**** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 ** **Kreeri**** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 ** **Knast Tree**** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 ** **Knutss**** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 ** **K**** ** **rists**** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 ** **Kryl**** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 ** **Laengs**** : Red eggs

 ** **Liari**** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 ** **Lithro Technologies**** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 ** **Lyrial**** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 ** **Omakran**** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 ** **P**** ** **ain**** ** **I**** ** **nhibitors**** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 ** **Partanian Zoo**** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 ** **P**** ** **ernix**** ** **and Xin**** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 ** **Phantox**** : Turkey type meat

 ** **P**** ** **heran**** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 ** **R**** ** **ayn**** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 ** **Red Rooms**** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 ** **Rektan 7**** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 ** **Rhit**** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 ** **Rizek**** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 ** **Saratuo**** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 ** **Sark lettuce:**** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 ** **Sarn**** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 ** **Severance**** : Dissolving of a sanctioned mating on Xer, works in the same way as a divorce of a marriage would.

 ** **Sh’vek**** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 ** **Slaxton**** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 ** **Skti**** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 ** **Skyway**** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 ** **Syntari**** : Very lucrative raw minerals used in various weaponry across the universe.

 ** **Thermal**** ** **/Heat**** ** **R**** ** **egulating**** ** **Band Aid**** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 ** **TinO**** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 ** **Torpal**** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 ** **Underboss**** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 ** **Vaprifle**** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 ** **Visirik**** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 ** **Voltrin**** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 ** **Wurmulix**** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 ** **Xaltan**** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **Xaltaric**** ** **C**** ** **artel**** ** **/Xaltar**** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 ** **Xer**** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 ** **Xerian**** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 ** **Zalvan**** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 ** **Zkyek**** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 ** **5**** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

****Chapter Seventeen** **

 

 ****March 14** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

Kagome trekked behind her guide, following the unisex alien through hidden passages and twisting halls. The silent duo passed several skti wearing males and females along the way, the often armed individuals watching her with curious eyes. Kagome returned their stares with equal interest and an undercurrent of suspicion. They carried themselves with a militia style discipline, their movements deliberate, not a single movement wasted as they navigated obscured portals and complex halls. She wasn’t sure if the ship wide orderly function was the norm or if the overly disciplined mood was a consequence of the boss being aboard the ship.

She glanced at the broad shouldered, feminine alien in front of her.

“Excuse me,” she called out, “I don’t think I got your name yesterday.”

The willowy creature stopped, turning to face her in the quiet hall. Pasty gray with jet black eyes, the unisex individual had the gentle curves of a woman, including very small breast outlining the skti suit, but its face was made of hard planes and masculine features, its bald cranium reflective in the well lit hall.

“Excuse my rudeness,” it said with an incline of its shiny head, “Introductions slipped my mind yesterday. My name is…”

Kagome’s brows wrinkled in confusion, the sounds coming from its mouth scrambling her brain. Her lips couldn’t even begin to form the complex, alien sounds that grated her ears like sandpaper. She had no idea what the heck she just heard.

“Uhhh.”

The alien gave a low cough along with a shoulder shake that Kagome assumed was a display of amusement when its thin lips stretched into a smile.

“Forgive me,” it said, “Introducing myself has always been a source of amusement as my native name is not one easily repeated.”

The teasing in a place of staunch organization took her aback for a moment, so out of place with the rank and file feel of their surroundings.

A beat later, she smiled in return.

“Ah, yeah,” she agreed with a giggle, “I can see how that’d drum up some pretty hilarious situations.”

The bald head bobbed.

“Many,” it assured her with another hacking laugh, “You may call me Yglen.”

“Yglen,” Kagome repeated, “nice to meet you.”

“Like wise.”

“Say Yglen, I hope it doesn’t offend you, but I have question.”

The gray head bobbed.

“Female,” she said, anticipating the question, “I absorbed my sisters and am now more female than male. We wish to be addressed as female.”

Kagome wasn’t sure if that was a confession of murder or a normal occurrence of Yglen’s species.

Deciding not to ask, Kagome nodded.

“Thanks,” she smiled, “Just wanted to be sure I got it right.”

Yglen returned the smile, black orbs gleaming.

“It is appreciated, Kagome.”

Yglen gestured to the hall.

“I would love to continue conversing but we must not keep the Xaltan waiting.”

“Of course.”

The pair resumed their trek and arrived at a dead end several minutes later. A small, metallic circle formed high on the wall. The tiny device beeped, then beamed a bright green light onto the slender form of Yglen. Scan complete, it disappeared and long line from ceiling to floor formed.

The wall split open.

Yglen entered first, Kagome following a second later.

She stepped through the open portal and into a wide, high roofed work office. Sesshomaru sat behind a translucent desk, a 3D graph displayed above the flat surface. The towering, cyan haired male Delr'ik stood gesturing to the measured data, his deep voice a low hum in the silence of the room.

“Kagome, as you requested, Xaltan.”

The lanky female executed a quick bow and retreated from the room. The graph faded, as Delr’ik also excused himself from the room, bending gracefully at the waist before quitting the study.

The portal melt closed, leaving the two lovers alone in the room.

“Xaltan?” Kagome mused aloud, moving leisurely to the desk, “I’m not familiar with the term.”

“Nor should you be,” he replied, “It is a title associated with my position. I am the head of an enterprise made up of various business ventures and establishments. A leader to many and as such, I have been given the honorific.”

It was a reasonable explanation given in a arrogant tone.

She declined to comment on it though.

“Fair enough,” she said instead as she reached his desk, “So what did you want to talk about?”

Even as she asked, she had a fairly good idea of what he was going to ask.

He leaned back in his transparent chair, fixing her with an arctic, pragmatic stare.

“Yesterday’s events have yet to be explained.”

Her memory wandered back to the confrontation in the parking lot, the blaster wound in her arm, the gun barrel he’d pointed at her face. Taking a seat on the silvery slab that formed beneath her bottom, Kagome met his gaze.

“Yesterday, an android named 5 found me in the parking lot and attacked me and my co-worker,” she explained, “He shot me and I used cuei to get away.”

“Cuei?”

“That’s what my mother called it. Its the energy your computer has been analyzing.”

The last sentence was delivered with a bite of accusation, a slight inflection he either didn’t notice or didn’t care about.

“And you used cuei to teleport to me?”

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, wincing when the motion pulled at the healing wound. She placed a hand over the echoing throb.

“Maybe, I’m not really sure,” she admitted, “I’ve never done it before and I can’t really remember much of how I did or what happened during.”

It was all very fuzzy in her head. She vaguely remembered bright lights, unending darkness and insistent voices. Other than that, she was at a loss about a lot of her transportation to her living room floor.

“Convenient.” he commented, golden orbs gleaming with suspicion.

“The truth.” she countered.

“Refresh your memory,” he murmured, “try to teleport now.”

Kagome shook her head.

“I’m tapped out of cuei even if I wanted to try.”

“How long does it take to regenerate?”

Kagome just stifled the urge to shrug again.

“I’ve never been tapped out before so I couldn’t tell you.”

He observed her silently, mulling over the sincerity of another seemingly convenient explanation. Instead of commenting further, a mini, full body three dimensional replica of 5 winked on, floating above the desk between them.

“That’s 5.” she confirmed.

“The fifth, functional prototype developed by the TinO organization. A sixth is currently in the works. The bounty’s on you and your sibling originated from TinO. Fifty million pernix for your capture, two for Sota.”

The amount was staggering, but telling. She’d long suspected her brother wasn’t their main target, the difference in value highlighted that fact.

Kagome glanced over the small text next to the holo figure, reading silently.

“So what does this group want with me?” she asked when finished.

“I have someone working to shed light on their motives.”

She met his eyes through the faded lines between them. Their dispassionate gleam leaving her with the feeling he knew more than he was saying at the moment.

“Are we going to play this cat and mouse game the entire time?” she asked.

“That is up to you.”

She eased back in her chair, not denying she intended to participate in the tit for tat theatrics as it suited her.

“You expect to be privy to every single detail of my life without sharing much of yours?” she questioned, “You still haven’t told me how you intend to use the information you have now and what you gather later. I’m not going to be your lab rat if that’s your goal.”

His eyes narrowed.

“You’re already someone’s lab rat.”

“If that’s what you really think then you’re in for a rude awakening. You and this TinO group.”

Kagome returned the calculating look her gave her, defiance blazing in her cerulean eyes.

He was unperturbed.

“I have no intention of turning you into a ‘lab rat’,” he said, “however, I am not willing to ignore the implications of your cuei.”

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“As I stated the day before,” he murmured with a dangerous gleam in his honey eyes, “you’re a smart woman.”

She knew what it meant. He wanted to know what this mysterious power was.

How it was used.

How he could replicate the results.

She wasn’t shocked, surprised or dismayed. More relived than anything else. He’d shown his hand, made clear what was in it for him. It was leverage she could use later, and a bargaining chip if necessary.

****xxxxxx** **

Sota peered through the lazily drifting clouds above head, his brown orbs aglow. The crackling flow of cuei stung his skin, coiling around his insides like an electric eel. It was different this time, less stable, more painful.

It tightened his chest and left him feeling weak.

Anger coiled low in his gut.

The impotent ire dissipating just as fast as it appeared.

There was nothing he could do to change it, not yet anyway.

****xxxxxx** **

**_**_Short I know but it’s a warm up before I delve back into this story and add it to the rotation of updates along with my other story’s Monster and Secrets of Hidden Leaf. I also wanted to see if there was still much interest from previous and new readers on this story, so that I know how much time and effort to devote to it. For those that might not remember, this story was on hold during my stent of depression. During that time, I finished the Naruto series which helped to get me out of that funk and inspired two Naruto fanfictions, so that’s pretty much where I’ve been for so long. I got back to this story upon request from a few people and ended up having to rewrite 90% of it. The earlier chapters were really bugging the hell out of me so I couldn’t help it. There are some changes here and there, most notably the time period, I increase it from 3035 to 4035. I’d recommend a re-read of the previous chapters so that you’re up to date on changes and can perhaps enjoy more fluid chapters than the originals._ ** _ **

**_**_Anyway, let me know if you’re all still interested and I’ll fit updates in along with my other fanfics. Bye bye for now._ ** _ **

**_**_Laters_ ** _ **

**_**_~Sessakag_ ** _ **

****xxxxxx** **

****Glossary** **

 

 

 ** **A**** ** **ntiseptic**** ** **T**** ** **onic**** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 ** **Azerai**** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 ** **Azeraic**** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 ** **Betr**** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 ** **Blitfers**** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 ** **Brakon**** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 ** **Caspte**** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 ** **Cuei**** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 ** **Curerator**** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 ** **Cyis**** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 ** **Daxtan**** : Word synonymous with husband.

 ** **Fliier**** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 ** **Foxlings Cartel**** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 ** **Gartuan**** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 ** **Gilrex Cartel**** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **G**** ** **lurtak**** : Xerian insult.

 ** **Heedrix**** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 ** **Helping Hands**** : A pediatric hospital.

 ** **Kieyoshi**** : Xer word meaning wife.

 ** **Kran**** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 ** **Kreeri**** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 ** **Knast Tree**** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 ** **Knutss**** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 ** **K**** ** **rists**** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 ** **Kryl**** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 ** **Laengs**** : Red eggs

 ** **Liari**** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 ** **Lithro Technologies**** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 ** **Lyrial**** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 ** **Omakran**** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 ** **P**** ** **ain**** ** **I**** ** **nhibitors**** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 ** **Partanian Zoo**** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 ** **P**** ** **ernix**** ** **and Xin**** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 ** **Phantox**** : Turkey type meat

 ** **P**** ** **heran**** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 ** **R**** ** **ayn**** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 ** **Red Rooms**** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 ** **Rektan 7**** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 ** **Rhit**** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 ** **Rizek**** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 ** **Saratuo**** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 ** **Sark lettuce:**** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 ** **Sarn**** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 ** **Severance**** : Dissolving of a sanctioned mating on Xer, works in the same way as a divorce of a marriage would.

 ** **Sh’vek**** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 ** **Slaxton**** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 ** **Skti**** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 ** **Skyway**** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 ** **Syntari**** : Very lucrative raw minerals used in various weaponry across the universe.

 ** **Thermal**** ** **/Heat**** ** **R**** ** **egulating**** ** **Band Aid**** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 ** **TinO**** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 ** **Torpal**** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 ** **Underboss**** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 ** **Vaprifle**** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 ** **Visirik**** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 ** **Voltrin**** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 ** **Wurmulix**** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 ** **Xaltan**** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **Xaltaric**** ** **C**** ** **artel**** ** **/Xaltar**** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 ** **Xer**** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 ** **Xerian**** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 ** **Zalvan**** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 ** **Zkyek**** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 ** **5**** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****Chapter Eighteen** **

 

****March 19** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

“Their defenses are strong, but concentrated heavily in the southeast of the compound bordering Rilk,” Delr’ik murmured, pointing at the flashing red border on the 3D map, “Rilk supports the Exlar syndicate in opposition of the Sarn and Foxlings. Skirmishes along these lines are frequent.”

The geographic projection zoomed, then narrowed onto a towering gray building. The Foxling compound was made of sharp angles, glass domes and high reaching steel walls tipped with electric lazer wire. Small panels lined the inner and outer structure, the square dips housing pulse turrets.

Translucent replica’s of soldiers appeared on the screen, overlaying key areas surrounding the steel structure.

“Ancillary force will enter here,” Delr’ik pointed, “and here, providing support should you require it, Xaltan.”

Sesshomaru listened with a half an ear as his second in command went over their plan with a fine toothed comb.

The silver haired Xerian sat silently in a high back chair behind a long, hovering, legless table. His gunmetal locks lay gleaming down his shoulders and back, his tall musculature encased in a smoky short sleeve shirt and black pants. Anticipation of the coming bloodbath left the radiant tattoos carved into his skin aglow with expectation. The beast at his core stretching beneath the tan confines of his flesh. While the attempted assassination was a insult and stain to his ego, he couldn’t help but be pleased that the Foxling had given him the opportunity to peel back the facade of civility, to return to his days of merciless violence on such a large scale. Small clashes were common in his day to day life, crushing the meager opposition having long grown tedious.

The war with the Foxling, with the Gilrex offered something more.

Something he hadn’t tasted since his enforcer days.

Warfare.

A return to the heat of battle.

Pitting his strength and cunning against another.

Reaffirming his dominance in the midst of chaos and destruction.

Proving to himself and others that the place of power his great and terrible father had once occupied belong to him now.

He was eager for combat.

Stewing in bloodlust.

A simmering cauldron of savagery beneath his emotionless affectation.

His computer beeped seconds before a holograph winked into existence, the depiction of a slimy, slug shaped male taking a place two seats away from Sesshomaru’s left. The invertebrate twitched in his virtual seat, his imposing, eight armed form hunched over the meeting room table. His lime, sticky body garbed in a sharply tailored red suit.

Thyrn, the grotesque, revered leader of the Sarn.

Delr’ik paused in his presentation, the attack plans at his back undetectable by the expected guest.

Others joined, materializing around the table.

Ghesra, the two headed representative of the city of Vlamur, home to the biggest Foxling compound. The sickly blue female looked nervous, her three eyed, vertical slit mouthed faces lined with fear, the thin mass of rainbow hued, snakelike protrusions whipping around the pearly white form suit wrapped around her lithe body.

A bristling canine took up a seat the furthest from him. Green orbs burning with hatred met the wintry depths of gold. The bright orange fox peeled black lined lips from pointed teeth, his white tipped ears pulled back in aggression. His furry body was covered in a burgundy short sleeved, high collard shirt and tanned pants. Utshir the head of the Foxling, and from the intelligence Delr’ik uncovered, a co-conspirator of the Gilrex.

Sesshomaru noted the non-verbal display of challenge with an expression of stony boredom.

Icticus appeared last, its incorporeal form illuminated the room. The small ball of energy hovered over the space next to Ghesra, bathing the woman in several shades of orange. Leader of the MetaQuin syndicate, the sphere of energy often placed itself in the position of mediator when the illicit leaders butted heads.

For days, Sesshomaru had flat out ignored the summons of the people in the room, as well as the others that were not seated at his table. As the Xaltaric empire moved to stamp out the very existence of the Foxling organization, the outraged demands for his presence had quickly shifted to pleas for an audience at his earliest convenience. A better tone than the one initial taken, one that had mollified the affront of their imperious edict. Sesshomaru had no interest in appearing at the beck and call of others far beneath him, however, he was not opposed to entertaining the groveling of cretins when it suited him.

“Sesshomaru-sama, please reconsider your course,” one of Ghesra’s heads began, “this is madness. To attack the Foxling-”

“The Foxling struck first,” Delr’ik refuted smoothly, “The Xaltan merely responds to the challenge issued.”

“But to dismantle their entire cartel?” the other head fairly shrieked, “There are other factors that must be considered. There are people that depend on its continued function-”

“The Xaltan must consider nothing. Treachery __will__ be repaid in kind. Your complaints and concerns are misdirected. Appeal to the party that initiated the attack.”

“You insolent, four armed, piece of shit!” Utshir exploded.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in silent amusement at the outburst. The upturn of his lips further enraging the barking canine.

“Fuck you, you fucking mutt!” the fox raged, “arrogant ingrate! The Gilrex should have finished you off!”

“Utshir!” the two heads of Ghesra exclaimed.

“You want a fucking war, you’ll get a fucking war! The Foxling will not fold to your-”

“That’s enough, Utshir!” Thyrn erupted, silencing the tirade.

The painful sound of grinding teeth filled the suddenly silent room.

“We came here to talk,” Thyrn continued harshly, “To negotiate and return what was stolen.”

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Icticus began in its wispy voice, “We understand your desire for retribution. We agree with it. In lieu of the Foxling’s dismantling, perhaps instead an offer of reparations will appease this slight.”

“The replacement of all shipments,” Thyrn coaxed, “five additional shipments and a million pernix compensation to be paid over the course of six months.”

The grinding grew louder, a rumbling growl joining the audible sound of fury barely leashed.

Sesshomaru frowned.

It was grating to his sensitive ears.

Disrespectful.

Irritating.

Magenta stripped eyelids lifted, indifferent orbs pinning the fox in his seat. Virtual emerald eyes met his, the action brazen and impudent.

Distaste was bitter on his tongue.

“There will be no further discussion on the subject. You side with the Foxling, you will share their fate.” Sesshomaru informed the group, the arctic words delivered with an unmistakable note of finality.

There would be no reasoning.

No brokering of treaties.

And no second chances.

The small time crime rink had crossed him for the first and last time.

He would make an example of them.

Of anyone that opposed him.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Ghesra cried.

“You overstep yourself, Sesshomaru!” Thyrn declared, “You cannot-”

“Enough!” Delr’ik thundered.

Several eyes swung to the four armed lieutenant.

“Sesshomaru-sama has decided. Should you oppose the Xaltan, all ties will be severed. The Xaltaric forces stationed in defense of the Sarn will be removed immediately and the Sarn will join the ranks of our enemies. Make your decision now, Lord Thyrn.”

The ultimatum cut like a knife, the demand stoking the choking tension in the room. Sweat beaded the slug’s rounded cheeks as he wavered with indecision.

The Sarn were weak, relying on the aid of of Xaltaric forces for protection against pirates and hostile competitors. Competitors such as the Exlar. In return, the Sarn offered significant access to rare minerals native to the leader’s planet of origin. It was a lucrative concession to lose, but one the Xerian was willing to relinquish in the interest of revenge.

His loss, however, would pale in comparison to the blow the Sarn would be dealt.

And Thyrn knew it.

Removing his support from the Sarn would cripple the organization, returning the sex trade prominent syndicate to struggling on the fringes of large competition with the added hazard of having the Xaltaric empire as an enemy.

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through the silken stands of his hair, the action deliberate and flippant.

“You have wasted enough of my time,” he told the group, “Leave.”

The lines dropped, holograms dispersing.

****xxxxxx** **

Charcoal lines stretched across the snowy white sky, the intricate curves slowly forming the sketched outline of a woodland creature. Long floppy ears trailing at its hind legs, curling whiskers looped above a elongated snout, the depiction of the feline was sleek and clear. Kagome stopped, tilting her head to the side, tapping the translucent pencil against the holographic sketchpad. Sapphire orbs moved over the drawing above her, pride and criticism tugging her in different directions. She was definitely out of practice, but she had at least retained the basics of proportions and proximity. It had been a while since she’d had the time to indulge her passion for art, and even longer since she had worked to improve her skills.

Suspended over an endless sea of gently rippling water in virtual hammock, Kagome returned to her sketch. She dangled her bare foot over the side of the net, toes gliding atop the shimmering projection of water as she sketched.

In the five days following their talk about cuei and lab rats, Sesshomaru had been relatively absent, at least where she was concerned. She caught brief glimpses of him at a distance. His tall form striding back and forth across the ship, ducking from one hidden portal to another. Surrounded by a constant gathering of skti wearing men and women, he presented an image of regal consequence, his aura of command palatable from across the room. While she toured the ship with Yglen, met other members of the space crew and searched for ways to kill time, she’d watch him move. Ensnared by the purposeful prowl of his masculine physic. Aware of the silent tornado that was his presence.

He watched her too.

Their eyes often meeting across a crowded room.

Smoldering golden orbs on her as he conducted business.

Today, she hadn’t gotten a single glance of his towering figure at all. Discreet inquiries to Yglen confirmed that the exalted Xaltan was ploughing through a build up of work stemming from his absence during the “incident”. From what Yglen described, Sesshomaru’s multi-global empire had been in the middle of very sensitive negotiations at the time of the attack. Because of the delay, potentially lucrative ventures were suffering and in need of the business mogul’s undivided attention. Many of which would require in person meeting, prompting necessity stops to different planets while en route to the safe house.  

Following the vague explanation, Yglen had grinned, expressing her approval of Kagome’s “interest in the Xaltan” before pinpointing the nature of their relationship with a generous proposal. Offering to keep an eye on Sota should Kagome “find herself in need of private time” with the busy male, leaving the dark haired woman sputtering, her ivory cheeks bathed in pink. Embarrassed, but unable to refute the accurate assessment, Kagome had retreated to the sanctity of her room to hide, leaving a confused Yglen in her wake.

In the hush of her room, Kagome had taken the opportunity to dust off her drawing skills. With her arm fully healed, thanks to the ship’s medic, she found herself engrossed in creating works of art in the artificial sky above.

She was debating whether or not to scrap the feline drawing when the ship’s system pinged hers.

‘ ** **Now entering Quazix check-in station.**** ’

A wide screen materialized over the feline drawing, a vibrant viridescent planet nestled in a thick, violet smog of miasma filled the monitor. At its side, a panel of pertinent information about the luminous globe. The planet Lyt was a moderately advanced, despite having an atmosphere laden with poisonous gasses and vicious bacteria.

Protective suits were vital on the virulent world.

‘ ** **Now exiting Quazix check-in station. All passengers cleared for entry.**** ’

Surprised, Kagome flipped the screen to a view of the station, watching as their ship sailed through the busy but orderly checkpoint.

“Computer.”

The ship’s AI chirped.

“Am I cleared too?”

‘ ** **Yes. All passengers are cleared for entry.**** ’

She hadn’t felt an inquiry to her system for a clearance check and had been poised to deny the query and remain on the ship considering she didn’t have proper documentation to get a clearance anyway. And with the TinO hunters hot on her trail, she’d be a fool to try and get one at all. Confused, Kagome dismissed the serene environment, returning to the bedroom settings she and Sota had settled on.  

“Computer, Yglen please.”

‘ ** **Contacting.**** ’

Minutes later, the bald female executed a small bow at her door.

“You called, Kagome?”

“Yeah, thanks for coming.”

“Of course. How may I be of assistance?”

Kagome stepped out into the hall, the wall sealing behind her. She hung a left and began walking in the direction of one of the recreation rooms, Yglen falling in step along side her.

“I’m confused about the clearance.” Kagome said as they trekked down the corridor, “The ship confirmed I’ve been approved for admittance to Lyt but I haven’t had any communications with the check-in system.”

Yglen nodded.

“The Xaltan has connections on Lyt. Clearance is not required.”

Dark brows creased. They passed a group of armored subordinates, then ambled through a maze of passageways.

“Not required?” Kagome repeated dubiously, “So he can just come and go as he wants? Just like that?”

The unisex alien beamed with pride.

“There is much the Xaltan can do that others cannot.”

Wanting to avoid another sermon of the many admirable traits of the illustrious Xaltan, Kagome thew out another question.

“What kind of ‘connections’ permits him to enter a planet with a ship full of people on a whim?”

The smile vanished, replaced by a familiar expression of reserve, her demeanor suddenly unforthcoming. There were topics Yglen and others of her ilk were not willing to speak on. Subjects that could shed light on the inner workings of their leader’s life. Information that they refused to share.

“You’ll have to ask the Xaltan. It is not my place to speak in detail on his private dealing.”

Kagome saved her eye roll and huff. Neither would change the devoted soldier’s stance. She was as unbending in the adherence to a code of obscurity as everyone else here was.

“Fair enough,” she conceded, “Since I don’t need clearance on Lyt, can someone loan me a suit? I’m not immune to any poison that I’m aware of and certainly not the one on Lyt.”

The frown deepened.

“You wish to go on planet?”

“Yeah, there’s some…things I need to take care of.”

“The Xaltan has not made clear if such a thing is permissible.”

“It’s not the Xaltan’s decision,” Kagome informed her, “I asked for shelter, not a prison cell. If you’re trying to construct the latter you can leave us here on Lyt and we’ll take our chances on our own.”

“Imprisonment is not a directive of mine at the moment.” came a familiar, dispassionate voice.

“Xaltan.” Yglen greeted, dropping to a knee and crossing an arm over her breasts.

Kagome turned.

A tingle of awareness slid down her spine as she met the gaze of the male in question. Swathed in sleek black attire, silken tresses gleaming to his boot encased ankles, the stony faced Xerian looked like the angel of death. Delr’ik stood behind the imposing male, a pair of arms crossed over his chest, another behind his back. A smattering of men and women were positioned behind the mocha skinned lieutenant. Grim, armed and ramrod straight at attention. She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. Ultramarine orbs traced the glacial expression at odds with the low hum of aggression oozing from his very pores.

She wasn’t sure if it was directed towards her or someone else.

Her spine straightened.

Whoever it was meant for was irrelevant as far as she was concerned.

“At the moment?” she echoed with a hard edge.

That smoldering look again, the glinting of melted gold.

“At the moment.” he confirmed, his tone unrepentant.

She’d like to see him try.

“I’d like to borrow a suit to visit Lyt,” she said, steering the conversation to more pressing issues, “There’s a couple of things I want to take care of.”

He was silent a moment before his silver head tilted slighting in the direction of his second in command.

“Delr’ik.”

The brawny upper arms of the alien unfolded. Fishing into the breast pocket of his trench coat, he pulled out a small, shiny device and tossed it to her. She caught the flat metallic square in an open palm.

A small inquiry brushed her internal system.

She allowed it restricted access.

The device spread, rapidly engulf her body in a glossy protective, form fitting suit. Silvery, malleable metal wrapped around her arm, over her shoulder, down her torso and leg, before stretching to mirror the action on the opposite side of her body. Atop the metal jumpsuit, the nanonites of the gear wove pretty pink, floral patterns, giving the biohazard wear a feminine flare.

“We leave now,” Sesshomaru decreed, “Come.”

His entourage followed as he closed the distance between them, the warm strength of his hand finding the small of her back to steer her in the direction of the exit.

“Wait, I need to let Sota know I’ll be off planet for a few hours.” Kagome insisted.

“I can inform him, Kagome,” Yglen offered, her willow form skirting the group, “that’s where you were heading, yes? To the recreational room?”

Kagome nodded.

“Yeah, thanks Yglen.”

The bald head of the friendly female bobbed.

“Of course, Kagome.”

Sheltered in the grip of her towering lover, Kagome linked to her brother through the back channel as she was escorted down the hall.

****‘Sota.’** **

A second passed before she felt his connection.

****‘Yeah, sis?’** **

****‘I’m going off planet for a bit. Are you okay on your own?’** **

****‘Yeah, I’m fine. Zsear is teaching me how to play utsan.’** **

Her brows wrinkled.

****‘What in the world is utsan?’** **

****‘I dunno really. You throw a bunch of cards and yell a lot though.’** **

Kagome allowed a small amount of amusement at the description before turning serious.

****‘Remember what we talked about, Sota. Have fun, but keep your eyes peeled. Okay? The least sign of something fishy, you contact me immediately, no matter how small it may seem.’** **

****‘I promise.’** **

The lack of a flippant quip or a huffing complaint of a nagging sister left her feeling more secure, anxiety loosening its hold on her insides. He was taking their situation serious.

****‘Good. I’ll check in every hour, on the hour.’** **

****‘Okay. Be careful too, alright?’** **

****‘I will.’** **

The line dropped as they passed through a hatch and into a curved room. A carpeted pathway lay straight ahead to a set of double, sliding doors. Computer screens, translucent keyboards and typing individuals seated on translucent slabs lined both sides of the walkway. The aliens in the room gave modified greetings, crossing arms over their chests and inclining their head as their Xaltan passed.

“Your mask.” Sesshomaru prompted when they reached the doors.

She glanced over at him, but activated her mask as requested. A pink sheath formed over her mouth and nose, a steady stream of oxygen filling her lungs. The dark strands of her hair gathered atop her head while the mask stretched, encasing her head.

The doors separated.

A plexiglass container sat on the other side.

She was ushered inside the tubular structure, the doors sliding closed behind her as Delr’ik and crew initiated their own, masculine versions of the suit. All except her escort.

The door in front of them rose.

Indigo smog entered the container.

It was dense.

Thick.

Leaving her struggling to make out the shadowy figure at her side.

She was about to ask him about his own gear when he swept her into his arms and leapt from the craft. Kagome gripped the rough fabric of his trench coat as her stomach dropped, eyes squeezing shut while they plummeted through noxious clouds.

Hurtling to earth at dizzying speed, her mind came to the obvious conclusion that her alien lover clearly didn’t need protection against the poisonous haze.

****xxxxxx** **

Thanks for the support!  Thanks for all the well wishes and patience. Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I’m happy to see interest hasn’t waned in my absence. Let me know your thoughts on the new chapter and I'll see you all in the next!

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **

 

****Glossary** **

 

 

 ** **A**** ** **ntiseptic**** ** **T**** ** **onic**** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 ** **Azerai**** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 ** **Azeraic**** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 ** **Betr**** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 ** **Blier**** : A state on the planet Lyt.

 ** **Blitfers**** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 ** **Brakon**** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 ** **Caspte**** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 ** **Check-in Station**** : Off planet space stations within orbit of a planet that function as a security border checkpoint before admittance to a planet is permitted. The inquiry processes are highly invasive and thorough, delving into important aspects such as backgrounds, criminal records, and genetic abilities of alien individuals that may prove harmful or dangerous. The probe encompassed brief visits, as well as immigration. Based upon accumulative results, degrees of clearance are issued ranging from unmonitored access to flat out rejection of entrance and everything in between.

 ** **Cuei**** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 ** **Curerator**** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 ** **Cyis**** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 ** **Exlar**** : Enemy cartel of Sarn and Foxling.

 ** **Daxtan**** : Word synonymous with husband.

 ** **Fliier**** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 ** **Foxlings Cartel**** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 ** **Gartuan**** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 ** **Representative**** : Equivalent to a mayor in terms of a city, but can also cover a variety of position in broader terms such as a representatives of a entire planet or clan.

 ** **Gilrex Cartel**** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **G**** ** **lurtak**** : Xerian insult.

 ** **Heedrix**** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 ** **Helping Hands**** : A pediatric hospital.

 ** **Kieyoshi**** : Xer word meaning wife.

 ** **Kran**** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 ** **Kreeri**** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 ** **Knast Tree**** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 ** **Knutss**** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 ** **K**** ** **rists**** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 ** **Kryl**** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 ** **Laengs**** : Red eggs.

 ** **Liari**** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 ** **Lithro Technologies**** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 ** **Lyrial**** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 ** **Lyt**** : A lime green planet, covered in thick miasma toxic to most species. It is a world wide democratic planet with moderately technological advancement.

 ** **MetaQuin**** : A moderate gang spread liberally through out many galaxies and specializing in smuggling. While just as dangerous as any other criminal organization, the MetaQuin are content to hang on the fringes of the bigger syndicates, often neutral in the midst of turf wars.

 ** **Omakran**** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 ** **P**** ** **ain**** ** **I**** ** **nhibitors**** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 ** **Partanian Zoo**** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 ** **P**** ** **ernix**** ** **and Xin**** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 ** **Phantox**** : Turkey type meat.

 ** **P**** ** **heran**** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 ** **Quazix Check-in Station**** : Main checkpoint of the planet Lyt.

 ** **R**** ** **ayn**** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 ** **Red Rooms**** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 ** **Rektan 7**** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 ** **Rhit**** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 ** **Rilk**** : A city within the state of Blier that is pro-Exlar influence.

 ** **Rizek**** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 ** **Saratuo**** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 ** **Sark lettuce:**** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 ** **Sarn**** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 ** **Severance**** : Dissolving of a sanctioned mating on Xer, works in the same way as a divorce of a marriage would.

 ** **Sh’vek**** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 ** **Slaxton**** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 ** **Skti**** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 ** **Skyway**** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 ** **Syntari**** : Very lucrative raw minerals used in various weaponry across the universe.

 ** **Thermal**** ** **/Heat**** ** **R**** ** **egulating**** ** **Band Aid**** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 ** **Thyrn**** : Leader of the Sarn cartel.

 ** **TinO**** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 ** **Torpal**** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 ** **Underboss**** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 ** **Utsan**** : A card game similar to spades.

 ** **Vaprifle**** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 ** **Visirik**** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 ** **Vlamur**** : City in Blier that is pro-Sarn influence.

 ** **Voltrin**** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 ** **Wurmulix**** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 ** **Xaltan**** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **Xaltaric**** ** **C**** ** **artel**** ** **/Xaltar**** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 ** **Xer**** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 ** **Xerian**** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 ** **Zalvan**** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 ** **Zkyek**** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 ** **5**** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

****Chapter Nineteen** **

****

****March 19** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

Magenta smog swirled, separating in curling wisps as they careened to earth. The deadly mist thinning, fading into a diaphanous fuchsia haze the closer they tumbled to the unforgiving land. The free fall sending fingertips of dread up her spine. Just as she filled her lungs to scream, their speed slowed, the sudden change tying her stomach in knots. Kagome enfolded the sturdy fabric of Sesshomaru’s coat in a death grip, dull fingernails finding purchase in the thick material. She took several calming breaths as they coasted towards the ground, taking a moment to glare at the silent male dangling her feet above certain death.

It was lost on the pigheaded male.

As her tummy settled, she braved a glance at the virescent forest below, guesstimating the distance. They were several feet from the grassy patch of emerald terrain, floating leisurely to the alien surface. The vegetation was a blend of green shades. Chartreuse hued grass, parakeet colored flowers, and juniper pigmented trees as tall as a skyscraper. Coupled with the pink hue of the toxic fog, the extraterrestrial environment held a strange conflicting harmony the young woman found slightly disconcerting.

A flash of light teased her peripheral.

She turned in the direction of the flare, squinting to make out the round structure in the distance.

A massive city sheltered beneath a plexiglass dome towered below a bright tawny sun. The metropolis within the glass circle looked drab and gray. Multistory buildings constructed in sharp angles and dreary gunmetal steel sat in claustrophobic clusters. Many of the badly constructed structures virtual clones of their neighbors. Dull and listless in keen contrast to the rich jade of the surrounding woodland and the beauteous toxic sky.

Their landing was soft. The earth beneath her feet solid and welcome.

Kagome released another breath, tension draining rapidly from her body. Sesshomaru held on to her, his grip firm while her system assessed and adjusted to the environment. The computer beeped, adding weight to her suit in response to the lighter gravity.

Sesshomaru glanced down.

She nodded in response to his silent question, stepping from the comfort of his embrace and taking a few steps.

Demonstrating she was firmly anchored to the ground.

His entourage arrived a second later, beamed down from the ship’s transporter. A dozen men and women along with the ever present Delr’ik.

“Hytic.” Sesshomaru prompted.

A tall, burly skti wearing male with the face of a flaxen haired lion broke from the ranks, pulse rifle resting against a muscle laden shoulder. He looked as fierce as the feline predator and not as friendly.

“Yothran is a moderately advanced city that is insulated against the gases,” Sesshomaru informed her, “Hytic will escort you there.”

With his looming musculature, wild blonde hair and cutting brown eyes, her guard looked strong enough to snap her in half. The intimidating picture Hytic presented was the least of her concerns.

 Kagome turned her gaze to the male beside her.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” she told her lover.

She also didn’t need prying eyes and listening ears. Having an audience while she ran errands was as unappealing as it was inconvenient.

“A guide then,” Sesshomaru countered, “The global positioning system on Lyt fluctuates beneath the smog and interferes with most software. You will not be able to rely on your computer here. Yothran is not without its share of criminals. Hytic will act as bodyguard while you navigate the city and escort you back to the ship upon conclusion of your business.”

It was a logical, convenient explanation. A thoughtful gesture delivered within an arrogant decree. Seeing the suspicious expression on her face he continued.

“He is to act as guide and protector, nothing more.”

She didn’t believe that for a second and made no move to pretend she did. From what she had gleaned of her unlikely savior, the domineering male would miss no opportunity to learn what he could of her private affairs. Watching and listening for any pertinent information. Using his hired guns as an extension of his nosy tendencies.

Even Yglen’s friendly overtures were suspect.

She didn’t have time for his little spy games.

She sighed.

But she also didn’t have time to get lost or accosted on an alien planet.

Taking her silence as acquiesce, Sesshomaru bent, pressing warm lips to hers, the sweep of his tongue a repeat of the aggressive demand his kisses always entailed, but with an added layer of eagerness. An undercurrent of tension and ardor well beyond his usual searing thoroughness. That aura of restrained violence he’d exuded on the ship transformed into passion and transferred through the meeting of lips. He sucked the air from her lungs before pulling away, piercing gaze capturing hers.

“I would speak with you after my own…business is concluded.”

Heat suffused her body, desire unfurling in the pit of her stomach. A dusting of pink stained her cheeks.

She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to __discuss__.

And she wasn’t opposed to ‘conversing’.

Cuei whispered through her veins, the depleted energy struggling to replicate. It was the most cuei she’d generated since leaving Rektan 7 and the sensation left her insides squirming. It felt different. Deeper, sinking into her muscles, flowing over her bones.

Dense.

Potent.

Concentrated in a way she’d never felt before.

Golden orbs met cerulean blue, a shared current of awareness passing from one to the other.

“Later.” he promised.

****xxxxxx** **

Yothran took some getting used to.

Inside the dome, the humidity was nearly unbearable even with her suit working to cool her body temperature. She’d deactivated her helmet the moment she passed through the decontamination checkpoint at the city’s entrance, but was tempted to put it back on.

Kagome wasn’t sure if it was the slug people slithering along the streets or the effects of the poisonous fumes outside, but whatever it was smelled worse than a vat of rotten laengs.

She was placing her bet on the slimy looking people. Round jiggly bodies, pencil thin arms, and eyeballs jutting from their bald craniums, the crawling citizens left a clear, glistening trail of God only knew what in their wake. She hopped from one chipped sidewalk panel to another as she traversed the ragged town, trying her best to avoid the slippery mess and grimacing each time she failed.

Hytic seemed unbothered by both the smell or the slime beneath his booted feet. Completely unruffled by the suspicious stares of the goggled eyed natives that stopped to stare at the armed behemoth stalking down their streets.

Kagome was still unsure how he’d managed to enter armed when the decontamination checkpoint included a search and seizure component. The boarder security had not batted an eye as Hytic guided her passed the weapon scanning station and straight to the sanitation machinery.

She glanced at his towering form at her side.

He was incredibly quiet, merely grunting when she asked for directions before wordlessly taking the lead.

He definitely knew his way around.

Guiding her directly to the communication booth quickly and efficiently. A Godsend she was glad her lover had insisted on. Within minutes, she’d found out Sesshomaru hadn’t been exaggerating about the interference of the miasma. If anything, he’d understated the effects. She questioned his definition of ‘moderately advanced’. She would hardly classify anything here as ‘advanced’. A step above primitive at best.

Her computer was essentially useless, the system stripped to some of its most basic functions.

Like trying to keep her cool in the sweltering globe.

The communication booth was as ratty as the rest of the sagging buildings. Placed between a rowdy bar and a rundown restaurant, the rusted metal box looked ready to collapse. Weary, she walked through the squeaky glass doors Hytic held open for her.

“Thanks.” she murmured, glancing around the drab room.

Several squares lined the far wall, individual cubbies containing a single monitor and an old style, banana shaped receiver. More than a few screens were cracked while others were missing their receivers. She sidestepped a trail of goo and shuffled over to an unoccupied cubicle far from the wiggly bodies and gargled chatter of a language she couldn’t even begin to interpret without her system translator.

Blue orbs cut to her guard.

Hytic stood a respectable distance away, meaty arms crossed over his wide chest, his pulse rifle hanging from his shoulder.

Hawk like gaze unwavering.

Huffing, she turned back to the blank screen. As quickly and covertly as she could, Kagome prompted her suit to open a small pocket just beneath her breasts. She reached in, slipping a small, plastic rectangle from the opening. The card was prepaid, loaded with emergency funds. A precaution that had crippled her bank account each month, but had certainly been worth it considering her situation now.

She held the card to the monitor, waiting for it to scan before returning it to her suit for safe keeping.

The screen beeped, then began a series of onscreen prompts. Kagome navigated the menu, typing in the coordinates of the planet of her call, before entering the number of the person she wanted to contact. Long minutes passed before she finished, and even longer before the crappy system connected to the other party.

Lyra’s face appeared in a blizzard of static, her voice fading in and out as she spoke.

“What’s…are you and…alright?”

“I’m alright and Sota’s fine. It’s really good to hear from you and I promise I’ll fill you in later but I don’t have much time on this machine and the connection is really bad,” Kagome replied, hoping enough made it through the interference, “Listen, I need a few favors.”

“O…course…”

“Plynus got hurt and I need you to find out if he’s okay.”

Her mocha friend nodded, curly hair tinted blue.

“The savings account we set up, can you drain it for me? I’ll send you the information on where to wire the funds when I get a chance.”

Lyra’s dark brows creased, her expression one of confusion.

“...ouldn’t hea…you.”

Kagome repeated the request twice before she received confirmation from her friend. They attempted to exchange a few more words when the crackling line finally dropped.

With a sigh, Kagome replaced the receiver.

****xxxxxx** **

“Test subject two hundred ninety-seven shows modest signs of awareness and no ability to communicate verbally. Motor skills are none existent. Brain activity is subpar and unpredictable. Subject two hundred ninety-seven is capable of independent respiration and eye movement. Attendees are unnerved by the subject’s stare, reporting it ‘follows them with eyes that are hostile’. Three hundred thirty-six hours of testing is scheduled for subject two hundred ninety-seven. At its conclusion, if conditions of competency have not been met, subject two hundred ninety-seven will be terminated and recycled.”

Black brows wrinkled, honey orbs narrowing.

“Recycled?” Inuyasha read again.

Setting aside his bowl of ramen, he leaned forward, fingers moving over a translucent keyboard. Several days out from his brother’s ship, the curious hacker had delved further into the Higurashi file, peeling away layer after layer of obscurity. The dedication had paid off, the unmasked code directing him to a collection of lab notes and audio tapes buried within a long forgotten covert database. A creation of the TinO scientist. Back when TinO had assumed a different company name.

The dates listed revealed bits and piece of a timeline.

The late 1990s.

Early 2000s.

Ancient history.

Experiments that began before life on planet Earth had come to an end.

He was confused.

What the hell did they mean ‘recycled’?

The notes indicated that the ‘test subjects’ they used were human or at least the description implied humanoid. From what he’d uncovered during his research, humans were fragile, unable to regrow limbs or parts of their bodies.

So how in the hell did you ‘recycle’ a human?

Inuyasha scratched his head, ears twitching.

It didn’t make sense.

The furrow between his brows smoothed.

Unless they meant something akin to surgery?

Transplant.

Taking parts of one individual and implanting it in another.

That made more sense.

But why use a word like ‘recycled’?

Maybe they were using ‘recycle’ and ‘transplant’ interchangeably?

He glanced over the notes, searching for context.

Dread filled his gut. He had a feeling his assessment wasn’t accurate. The words on the document didn’t support the more reasonable guess. Turning his attention to the audio clips, he chose the first among them and hit play.

It was a minute long and labeled ‘Prep’.

The voices on the tape merely introduced themselves and read their employee numbers for the recorder. When it ended, he opened the next one, titled ‘297-01’.

The audio was uneventful for half an hour.

Low murmurs of the people in the room threading below the clicking and consistent hum of some unidentified machinery. The occasional cough or sniffle breaking the monotony. Thirty-five minutes in, a low moan joined the noise, the hushed sound raising the hair at his nape, gray dog ears pointed up with unease.

That sound.

It was agonized and multilayered.

Consisting of more than one frequency, multiple voices packed into one.

“The fuck is that?” he mumbled, leaning forward in his seat.

He brought up another transparent monitor, opened a program and fed the sounds into the analyzer.

The moans heightened, slowly creeping in volume, blooming into screams that twisted his insides in knots. Its voices a clash of contradicting pitches. Some high enough to make his ears ring, other so low it made them ache. He winced, fighting the urge to cover the throbbing appendages. It was worse than nails on chalk board, more horrible than a canine whistle. Goosebumps pebbled his flesh as the noise grew louder. The ungodly creature producing the shrieks whipped into a frenzy of unseen suffering. Shrill wails of pain, rumbling bellows of torture crashed against his eardrums, the reverberating cries grating against his bones. The high pitched wail of a woman in the greatest of torment nearly drowned out by the booming howl of an inhuman animal in unspeakable agony.

Unable to stand the conflicting roar, the mind numbing sensations its vibrations created, he slammed his ears down against his cranium, burrowing the abused points into a nest of silky silver hair. Teeth grinding, Inuyasha reached up to cover his ears, seconds away from ending the tape when the noise stopped abruptly.

A soft click filled the ensuing silence and then the clip ended.

The permeating quiet was just as painful to his ears, as unnerving as the tape. A chill swept his spine.

Alone in the modest confines of his room, Inuyasha released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Staring at the audio clip on his computer screen, disquiet twisting his insides.

Questions raced through his mind, two standing out among the crush.

What the hell was that creature?

And what in the world had gone on in that room?

A beep cut through the unsettling anxiety churning his gut. He barely had time to reign in his malaise before a the line of communication opened, and the direct gaze of a familiar male met his. Silver locks swept atop his head, a single indigo stripe gracing each cheek, and dark brows lowered over golden eyes identical to his own, his father stared back at him with a palatable air of determination he recognized instantly.

Toga Tenno was a Xerian on a mission.

While he welcomed the distraction from the disturbing audio, a visit from the patriarch of his zalvan when he was in such a mood was just barely an improvement. However, Inuyasha straightened in his seat, struggling to shove the unease the tapes created to the far corners of his mind.

“What’s up, old man?” he greeted.

“What’s wrong?” Toga asked.

Sharp as a tack, his father missed nothing.

“Nothing,” Inuyasha denied, “just wasn’t expecting to hear from you today.”

It was a flimsy excuse, and he fought not to cringe. Amber orbs traced his expression, the assessing gaze drilling him to the spot. It was a look that had made him sweat as a young pup. Unconvinced but seeming content to accept the excuse, Toga made no further comment on his son’s flustered appearance. He doubted it had anything to do with disinterest and more of a desire to avoid an awkward situation. Evidenced by the fact that his sire had at least beeped his system in warning before opening communications. The last time his father had barged in and caught him ‘flustered’, the mortified half breed had been in the middle of ‘self-love’.

His face had never been so red in his entire life.

Even more disturbing had been the dusting of pink on the cheeks of his sire, something he’d __never__ thought the tough male capable of. 

Toga’s retreat from the inquisition meant his father was probably laboring under the mistaken impression that he’d interrupted ‘private time’ again and while Inuyasha wasn’t going to correct the assumption, it was really embarrassing anyway.

He cleared his throat, fighting the pinking of his own cheeks.

“Uh, so what’s up dad?”

“Have you been in contact with Sesshomaru?”

Damn.

“Uh yeah, couple of days ago. I was gonna let you know but it kind of…slipped my mind. Been working on a couple of projects and got caught up in work.”

This explanation, at least, was more plausible than the one before it. Disappearing without contact over a long period of time was not uncommon for him. Commuting was a big part of his job, his travels often taking well out of range of his family’s communication signals. He spent most of his time drifting from one solar system to the next, fulfilling contracts and accepting new ones for a hefty fee. Assignments that demanded his undivided attention for weeks, even months at a time.

Again, the elder Xerian seemed uninterested in challenging the claim, much to his relief.

“Where is he presently?”

Inuyasha hesitated.

Giving away Sesshomaru’s location was a lose-lose situation for him. Not only would it make him look like a wuss for snitching on his brother, but it also had the potential to get him fucked up courtesy of said sibling. If their father was planning to do what he suspected, Sesshomaru would know exactly who to blame and he didn’t want to be anywhere near the older male’s claws when it happened. He was tempted to play ignorant, just to save his own skin, but Toga could sniff out a lie even over a transmission.

Saving his hide today was hardly worth annihilation tomorrow.

Still, trying to dissuade the other male wasn’t out of the question. Not that it would do him much good. A dog with a bone would rather eat cat nip than give it up. Inuyasha was stubborn but Toga was as unmovable as a mountain.

“Sesshomaru wants to wait another hundred years.”

“It’s not his decision to make.”

“Yeah, but I don’t get what the big deal is, Dad. Why do this now?” Inuyasha complained, disturbed that he was coming to his brother’s defense, “Sesshomaru’s not gonna behave even if you force him back. Why not give the guy another hundred years?”

“The coordinates, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha stifled a sigh, gray ears pinned to his head. He scowled, grumbling beneath his breath about full Xerian males and their power struggles, but transferred the data he was using to track his brother’s ship. He would pay dearly for it. Could already feel the bone crushing ire the ill-tempered male would inflict. But even though Sesshomaru’s wrath was terrifying to witness let alone experience, his brother had learned everything he knew from the precedence set by their great and terrible sire.

He’d take Sesshomaru’s brand of retribution over his father’s well honed, iron fisted discipline any day.

“He’s gonna flip shit, dad. You know that right?”

“Your mother has been asking about you,” came the reply, “She’s been waiting for you to visit her.”

Clearly his father was done with the subject, having gotten the information he wanted. Inuyasha didn’t comment on the abrupt switch, knowing his father wouldn’t be swayed to change his mind even if he were inclined to return to their previous conversation.

“I spoke to mom a week ago.”

He wasn’t surprised she hadn’t broached the idea of a visit during their last conversation. Izayoi knew how he felt about Xer, and her sweet nature wouldn’t allow her to pressure him into returning. Outside of seeing his mother, father and a handful of friends, a homecoming to the planet of his birth held little appeal. He knew what his reception would be among the people of Xer. The scorn and hatred, the whispered insults and glares of contempt that soured his stomach.

“Doesn’t matter now though, if you’re going through with your plans. I’ll have to go back.”

And when Toga made up his mind, unless you were Izayoi, changing it was next to impossible. Appealing to his mother to intercede was also an exercise in futility. Mild tempered though she might be, Izayoi would not manipulate her spouse for the benefit of others.

A band of steel beneath a mountain of feathers.

“Things have changed since your departure, Inuyasha.”

There was a wealth of meaning in those words. The paternal concern and warmth replacing the brisk, uncompromising tone of a father on a mission. While the softer tone was one Inuyasha welcomed, the words were enough to irritate the short tempered half breed.

He scowled, turning away from his father’s gaze.

“Keh,” the dog eared male scuffed, “like I give a damn.”

“Inuyasha.”

The low toned reprimand made his ears twitch. While his mother was as soft and gentle as a drifting cloud, father was as unbending as steel. A strong disciplinary when necessary, unwilling to allow a challenge to his authority to go unchecked. A curse, or attribute depending who you asked, of his pure Xerian blood. A trait he’d passed down strongly to his eldest son. Toga’s tolerance for flippant attitudes was even shorter than Sesshomaru’s.

“Alright, dad,” he sighed, “I get it. If things go the way you want, I’ll go back to Xer until its finished.”

“Home,” his father corrected, stiffness leeching from his voice, “Return home.”

Inuyasha frowned but didn’t reply. Xer had never felt like home despite his father’s efforts to force acceptance. On Xer, he was a half Xerian spawn who’s mother had ‘shattered a zalvan’. The contemptible by product of a woman that had come between a daxtan and his kieyoshi. An unpardonable sin to the people that followed the familial traditions of Xer. A sin that didn’t belong to him, but one he had no choice but to shoulder.

Xer wasn’t home.

He had no home.

****xxxxxx** **

Sesshomaru glided through billowing fog, muscles taunted with anticipation. Heated blood crashed through his veins, bubbling toxins accumulating within the pores of his flesh. His gums ached, gleaming white fangs extending along side his tongue. Scalding heat traced the patters lining his body, the flashing tattoos struggling to reign in the beast prowling below his skin. Finger nails lengthened, sharpened as the burn intensified. A raging inferno within, at odds with the shell of cold indifference on his face.

The Foxling compound was closed tight and on high alert. A towering steel structure spread across hundreds of acres of vivid green land. He swept the area, noting his soldiers scaling the northwest walls, the skti wearing force on the ground giving firing cover to the climbing first wave. Foxling soldiers spilled out onto the catwalks between the pulse turrets, returning fire in a series of bursts. Below him, Delr’ik and company sped towards the chaos on motorcycles ‘liberated’ from a nearby automotive shop, kicking up dust as their spiked wheels tore through the hilly terrain.

The group halted meters away from the towering gates of the compound, discarding their bikes in favor of guns as the heavy slabs of metal creaked open and a slew of men and women burst free.

Garbed in bright green jumpsuit and shiny gunmetal armor, the opposition took up positions outside the gates, deploying transparent low walls as shields.

The mechanical sound of adjusting turrets reached his ears.

Scalding lazer blasts hurtled through the air, ruby spheres of light heating the air around him. Sesshomaru flashed across the sky, sidestepping the deadly orbs. With the swiftness of a fighter jet and the impact of a missile he slammed through one turret and into the next. The earth shook, resounding booms echoing through the compound turned battleground as he shattered the machined guns. Sparks of electricity flickered in the rubble of the destroyed weaponry, a chain of eruptions blowing what remained into shiny pieces. Heated chunks of metal and bright balls of fire rained down on the battling battalion below. Billowing charcoal smoke mixing among the fogy magenta smog.

Sesshomaru halted, hovering feet from the catwalk between the obliterated turrets, arctic orbs moving to the befuddled Foxling bracing against the quaking explosions. Sucking in a chest expanding breath, he released a stream of acidic poison through his lips, covering the fighters in a thick olive cloud. Cries of agony filled his ears, the pungent scent of melting skin filling his nostrils. Chunks of flesh sloshed, pinging against the metal walkway, leaving blackened bone in its wake.

Sesshomaru coasted over the screaming soldiers and dented metal wall, calmly descending into the smoky courtyard. A sea of pulse rifles greeted him as his booted feet touched the ground.

He glanced over the hesitating squadron with dispassionate disdain.

Unimpressed with the frozen forces, Sesshomaru forced venom to the finger tips of his right hand, molding the noxious substance into the solid length of a whip. He snapped his wrist, a satisfying crack reverberating as the vibrant lime lash met the floor. The sound bringing the group back into reality and eliciting a step back from more than a few of the gun toting cretins.

“T-T-The Xaltan!” came a fearful cry, “Open fire!”

Sesshomaru leapt into the spray of lazers, striking out with the coiled string of poison, slicing arms from shoulders, legs from pelvises, heads from neck and torsos in half. He danced around the spray of blood, unblinking gaze searching for the next victim to fall beneath his whip. Flashing into a group of shooting Foxling, and spun, snapping the glowing lash in graceful zigzags. A rainstorm of body parts exploded outward, pelting the trembling figure standing just out of range of his attack.

A single male remained.

Covered in muck and sticky innards, the quivering fox screamed, rifle falling from his hands. He back peddled as Sesshomaru advanced, tripping over his own booted feet. He crawled backwards towards the slowly opening doors, trembling hands slipping in the filth coating the floor. He crab walked towards the stairs leading up to massive double doors that were slowly creeping open.

Sesshomaru followed.

The burning sensation of his tattoos returned, the intricate patterns struggling to rein in the churning monster beneath his flesh. Adrenaline erupted in his veins, the thrill of cowering pray hammering against his steely control. The heady scent of death and fear unfurled, whispering against his senses, enticing him to loosen the reigns.

Sesshomaru loomed over the whimpering fox as his back met a small incline of stairs.

Horror contorted the male’s face as gazed up at his silver haired executioner. Brown orbs widening as an intangible image ghosted over the calm face of death. The translucent, snarling visage of the beast at his core, an animal wearing the flesh of a civilized humanoid. Sesshomaru lashed out, grabbing the terrified male’s face. Claws burrowed into soft flesh as he lifted, holding the straining body up as a hail of fire exploded from the open doors. The male screamed, convulsing as molten spheres ripped his spine to shreds. His savaged form spasmed, crimson liquid gushed, the steaming life sustaining fluid pooling around Sesshomaru’s booted feet. A stray droplet of ruby moisture pelted his skin, blazing a heated path over the jagged stripes gracing his cheekbones.

The gunfire lulled.

Shouted orders and the reloading of guns following.

Sesshomaru tossed aside his ravaged meat shield, sprinting through the doors like a bolt of lightening. Ploughing through the soldiers posted at the entrance of the rotunda, severing limbs from torsos and heads from shoulders. Razor-edged claws cleaved through muscle and bone, the sensation tingling against his talons. Exhilaration pumped through his veins as he whipped across the great hall, his blood soaked claws silencing wails of agony mid stream. Gore painted the walls, caking the silvery structures in multihued blood and chunky splatters of flesh.

His world narrowed, mind honing in on the moving bodies, the fleeing enemies, the fresh prey. The patterns etched into his skin were blistering, tugging at the prowling monster clawing the edges of his psyche.

He had no desire to reign in the demonic force coursing through his veins.

No desire to subdue the bellowing beast roused by the brutal display of savagery, the vivid spray of carnage painting the rapidly quieting room.

Sesshomaru sliced the jugular of one female before snagging the neck of her fellow retreating soldier. He barely felt the male’s struggle as a war waged inside his body, the restrictions of his markings pulling him one way, the roaring howls yanking him in the other.

And all the while, he stood staring at the pitiful creature in his grip with eyes as frigid as glaciers.

Calm.

Expressionless.

The picture of dispassion but for the serrated stripes and the slow tightening of his hand.

The soldier flailed, gasping for air, brown eyes wide as he clawed desperately at the fingers digging into his neck, the five sharp unguis embedded in his flesh. Purple liquid oozed, dripping down the chipped, charred armor barely clinging to the struggling man’s body. His face blued, visceral terror unfurling.

The strength of his tattooed binds slipped.

Poisoned tipped talons ripped through the abdomen of the male in his grip. The poignant scent of metal joining the saturated room as hot, sticky intestines slipped over his hand.

The soldier convulsed, spasmed, then stilled.

With the care he’d show an ant, Sesshomaru tossed the corpse into one of the many pile of twisted limbs and dismembered cadavers.

“Sir?”

Sesshomaru slowly looked over his shoulder, red tinged orbs tracking the four armed male several paces away.

“Stop.” Delr’ik commanded.

A single arm sliced the air, emphasizing the order and halting the progression of the men at his back. The men stopped, tension spreading among the group as they waited for assessment of their Xaltan’s temperament.

Uninterested in the men at his back, Sesshomaru rose. Slipping through the hole in the domed roof and into the thicket of the miasma laden sky.

He was unsatisfied, the battle he’d anticipating falling short.

The beast was roaring for a different conquest.

Wanted to trade the rending of flesh for the caress of supple skin.

To replace the cries of agony with screams of ecstasy.

To slate his new hunger within the warm body of a female.

****xxxxxx** **

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel more comfortable with the story now, back in the swing of things after the hiatus. It was surprising difficult to adjust from writing Naruto fics to writing Inuyasha fics. Weird transition but enjoyable XD spent a lot of time going through my illogical notes that made sense at the time I wrote them, but not when I read them a year later. Anyway, that’s all for now. I’ll be working on the next chapter in between my others so if it takes a minute I apologize. I’ll warn, the coming chapter is gonna be smutty as hell, so if you’re not really a smut reader idk what to tell ya, lol.

Bye for now.

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **

****Glossary** **

 

 

 ** **A**** ** **ntiseptic**** ** **T**** ** **onic**** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 ** **Azerai**** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 ** **Azeraic**** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 ** **Betr**** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 ** **Blier**** : A state on the planet Lyt.

 ** **Blitfers**** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 ** **Brakon**** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 ** **Caspte**** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 ** **Check-in Station**** : Off planet space stations within orbit of a planet that function as a security border checkpoint before admittance to a planet is permitted. The inquiry processes are highly invasive and thorough, delving into important aspects such as backgrounds, criminal records, and genetic abilities of alien individuals that may prove harmful or dangerous. The probe encompassed brief visits, as well as immigration. Based upon accumulative results, degrees of clearance are issued ranging from unmonitored access to flat out rejection of entrance and everything in between.

 ** **Cuei**** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 ** **Curerator**** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 ** **Cyis**** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 ** **Exlar**** : Enemy cartel of Sarn and Foxling.

 ** **Daxtan**** : Word synonymous with husband.

 ** **Fliier**** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 ** **Foxlings Cartel**** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 ** **Gartuan**** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 ** **Representative**** : Equivalent to a mayor in terms of a city, but can also cover a variety of position in broader terms such as a representatives of a entire planet or clan.

 ** **Gilrex Cartel**** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **G**** ** **lurtak**** : Xerian insult.

 ** **Heedrix**** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 ** **Helping Hands**** : A pediatric hospital.

 ** **Kieyoshi**** : Xer word meaning wife.

 ** **Kran**** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 ** **Kreeri**** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 ** **Knast Tree**** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 ** **Knutss**** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 ** **K**** ** **rists**** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 ** **Kryl**** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 ** **Laengs**** : Red eggs.

 ** **Liari**** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 ** **Lithro Technologies**** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 ** **Lyrial**** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 ** **Lyt**** : A lime green planet, covered in thick miasma toxic to most species. It is a world wide democratic planet with moderately technological advancement.

 ** **MetaQuin**** : A moderate gang spread liberally through out many galaxies and specializing in smuggling. While just as dangerous as any other criminal organization, the MetaQuin are content to hang on the fringes of the bigger syndicates, often neutral in the midst of turf wars.

 ** **Omakran**** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 ** **P**** ** **ain**** ** **I**** ** **nhibitors**** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 ** **Partanian Zoo**** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 ** **P**** ** **ernix**** ** **and Xin**** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 ** **Phantox**** : Turkey type meat.

 ** **P**** ** **heran**** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 ** **Quazix Check-in Station**** : Main checkpoint of the planet Lyt.

 ** **R**** ** **ayn**** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 ** **Red Rooms**** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 ** **Rektan 7**** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 ** **Rhit**** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 ** **Rilk**** : A city within the state of Blier that is pro-Exlar influence.

 ** **Rizek**** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 ** **Saratuo**** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 ** **Sark lettuce:**** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 ** **Sarn**** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 ** **Severance**** : Dissolving of a sanctioned mating on Xer, works in the same way as a divorce of a marriage would.

 ** **Sh’vek**** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 ** **Slaxton**** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 ** **Skti**** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 ** **Skyway**** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 ** **Syntari**** : Very lucrative raw minerals used in various weaponry across the universe.

 ** **Thermal**** ** **/Heat**** ** **R**** ** **egulating**** ** **Band Aid**** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 ** **Thyrn**** : Leader of the Sarn cartel.

 ** **TinO**** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 ** **Torpal**** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 ** **Underboss**** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 ** **Utsan**** : A card game similar to spades.

 ** **Vaprifle**** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 ** **Visirik**** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 ** **Vlamur**** : City in Blier that is pro-Sarn influence.

 ** **Voltrin**** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 ** **Wurmulix**** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 ** **Yothran**** : A domed city in the state of Blier.

 ** **Xaltan**** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **Xaltaric**** ** **C**** ** **artel**** ** **/Xaltar**** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 ** **Xer**** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 ** **Xerian**** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 ** **Zalvan**** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 ** **Zkyek**** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 ** **5**** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

****Chapter Twenty** **

****

****March 19** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

Kagome swiped a damp forearm across her sweat slick forehead, an exhalation of annoyance puffing from her lips. The humidity beneath the dome was overwhelming, the stale, putrid air beyond sweltering. Incredulous cerulean orbs moved over the happily slithering slug natives that passed, nonplussed that the legless creatures seemed completely unaffected by the volcanic weather.

“How in the world can they stand all this heat?” she muttered as a second surge of discomfort flayed her skin.

The high noon sun had long descended beyond the horizon, and yet the slowly darkening sky offered little relief from the suffocating heat. She sent an inquiry to her failing computer, dismay settling in the pit of her stomach as her system brought up a staticky HUD. The distorted screen crackled in her mind’s eye, flickering numbers displaying a mind blowing temperature of 96 degrees and counting.

This city was awful.

Stagnant air laden with the stench of slug fluids.

Glaring Yothran citizens scowling her way.

Rusty, rickety structures more reminiscent of panic inducing death traps than viable establishments.

She was still struggling not to break out in nervous hives after her last experience with the hard angled buildings. A quick stop for a container of water at the sturdiest looking store she could find had filled her with gut churning trepidation. During her panicked dash for bottled hydration, worried cerulean orbs had remained fixed to the sunken ceiling that appeared dangerously close to collapse.

And after escaping the perilous store, she’d started a wretched march across the city.

There were no Skyway in Yothran, no teleport systems to reduce travel time, leaving her and her silent guard stuck trudging across a sticky metropolitan to find the nearest tram station. Any other time, the prospect of riding in an archaic transport, a relic compared to what Rektan 7 used, around an exotic new city would have excited the adventurer inside her but if the crumbling buildings and trashy streets were any measure of what awaited them, the ensuing trip would prove to be quite an unpleasant, nerve wracking experience.

An experience that could only serve to agitate her current unhappiness.

She was sweaty.

Annoyed.

Surrounded by grime.

And even more egregious, weirdly grateful for the backbreaking years she’d spent waitressing at Rizek. Despite the long hours of walking, her feet were nowhere near aching.  

Throbbing feet or lack there of, she couldn’t wait to get back to the ship.

She didn’t like feeling so irritable but trekking down the beaten streets of Yothran was an exercise in misery she hadn’t felt in a while. It certainly wasn’t the worse conditions she’d lived under, however, and that fact kept her legs moving.

A shadow appeared from her rear left a moment before Hytic’s booming voice reached her ears.

“The station is the blue building ahead.”

She squinted, peering through the throng of slugs and dirty buildings in search of the tram station. A chipped, dented, lolling edifice stood nestled between a haggard pub and a rundown gambling hub. Perched atop its roof was a cracked sign with the faded words: Yothran Station.

“Finally,”she sighed, directing a smile to her guard and guide, “Thanks for the directions, Hytic. You’re a real lifesaver.”

The big male merely grunted in reply.

Taking that to be a manly expression of ‘you’re welcome’, she turned her stride in the direction of the beat up building that was her salvation.

Squeaking in surprise when she bounced off of something cold and jiggly.

She stumbled backwards, confused eyes meeting glaring onyx.

The fine hairs at her nape stood on end.

Seven feet of monstrous jello bristled, a deep screech of affront erupting. Flashing crimson with ire, the translucent Jerrsix listed towards her, its squishy body wobbling. Hostile, territorial and mean, the Jerrsix were one of the many banes of a space traveller’s existence. Their gelatinous form and high regeneration speed presented a unique difficulty in a fight, while their short fuse and aggressive temperament increased the chance of a virulent encounter.

Their method of execution was particularly nasty.

Stretching and contorting, the slippery creatures engulfed their prey, imprisoning them within their toxic, corrosive bodies. Victims of mammalian origin trapped within were slowly broken down into a floating mass of blood and liquefied organs.

A gory feast for the Jerrsix.

A horrific process on display for any and all to witness through the transparent goo that made up their deadly anatomy.

Thankfully, the one in front of her was empty, but judging from its glowering, pupiless gaze, it was poise to rectify that situation, starting with her.

Hytic shifted at her back, his towering form moving between her and the fiercely scowling invertebrate. Bulky shoulders straightening, the hint of a snarl on his feral visage, her silent guard sent the would be cut throat an intense stare of challenge. A deep rumbled emerged from his chest, the low vibrations thundering against her eardrums and tying her stomach in knots of dread.

The Jerrsix vibrated, ripples surging through its wiggly physic.

Hytic tensed, bulging muscle swelling, the hint of ivory fangs joining his spine chilling growl.

Slugs on the street paused, wide eyes watching the unfolding confrontation. Murmurs of outrage and concern rose, several of which calling for the assistance of an enforcer. Black eyes cut to the surrounding crowd, the presence of many stilling the Jerrsix’s ripples.

Though difficult to kill, the Jerrsix didn’t have many planets to settle on. Their volatile nature and grotesque eating habits were disqualifying qualities for most civilized societies. Wearing out its welcome here was a potential death sentence if other planet became unwilling to accept it on the heels of this outburst. A stigma that would apply to any others that sought to apply for citizenship on Lyt.

A reality it was disinclined to ignore.

Black eyes returned to her, it’s jelly separating in formation of a temporary mouth.

“Fucking aliens.” it gurgled before spitting a glob of gelatinous fluid dangerously close to their booted feet and slithering away.

Tension leeched from the male at her side.

The snarling Jerrsix wasn’t the only dangerous creature they’d happened across in Yothran. With his massive build, no-nonsense aura and accompanying pulse rifle strapped to his back, the physical warning of his mere presence was enough to deter most would be criminals. There were, however, a few species that shared the disposition of the Jerrsix and were disinclined to heed those non-verbal forewarnings. For those handful of hostile aliens, a more blatant warning was issued in the form of tense stare downs and ear rumbling growing sessions. No one had come to blows as of yet, but a time or two she’d eyed a couple of spots to take cover should the competitors moved beyond posturing and threats.

Hytic had certainly made her trip a lot smoother than it would have been had she gotten her way.

Her earlier snub of his silent vigil had long since fallen by the wayside the deeper they traveled into the seedy depths of the city. She felt more secure with him around. Appreciative of the safety his imposing form offered as they navigated the foreign town.

She turned, giving her protector a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Hytic.”

He released a familiar grunt of acknowledgement, crossing his arms over his wide chest. After a brief but careful scan of her surroundings, Kagome made a beeline for the tram station.

The interior of the building, unsurprisingly, was worse than the exterior.

Chipped and blackened tiles lined the floors.

Tired, broken fans hung from a cracked ceiling, attached precariously by exposed wires.

Low benches covered in dust formed a half square in the center of room.

Yothran station was a small box made up of a smattering of ticket booths, murky windows and non-functional sliding doors propped open by wood planks leading to a tunnel shaped boarding dock.

It wasn’t as crowded as she would have thought.

Only a handful of slugs and non-native species sat waiting on the benches or stood fumbling with the ticket machines.

Mopping moisture from her forehead again, Kagome trudged to the nearest booth and purchased two tram tickets. She took the slips of paper the computer spit out and found an empty wood slab to rest on, brushing away dust before sitting.

“This is the last stop,” she assured the male standing next to the bench, “I promise. I know this hasn't been the most comfortable trip for you.”

She felt bad carting him around in boiling heat, even if he did make her feel safer. The heat was awful for her but with his great mass and thick mane it had to be even worse. His tan skin, made even more so by the sun, was slick, droplets of perspiration sliding down his temples. Not once had he uttered a single complaint, but it was painfully obvious he was burning up.

“The Xaltan has assigned me as guard while you complete your tasks in Yothran,” he rumbled, “my comfort is not apart of that mandate.”

The reverberating wail of an alarm cut off any response she might have formed.

Great quakes shook the floor beneath her feet, the violent clinking of fans exacerbating her frayed nerves. Small particles of the ceiling drifted to the ground seconds before a metal monstrosity hurtled into the rail tunnel.

With a nervous gulp, she stood, following the small crowd funneling the broken sliding doors as the tram screeched to a grinding halt.

A tall orange slug dressed in wrinkled blue livery took their tickets as they passed.

Kagome fought back panic the closer she moved to the tram.

It was a pathetic piece of machinery made up of small cubes. Unlike the sharp corners of Yothran’s buildings, these boxes were rounded at the corners and strung together by a rusty chains and hooks. Thankfully, the windows lacked glass within their frames. Riding through the city in an oven would have driven her insane.

If there had ever been any seats on the transport, they were long gone now. Thick straps hung from the roof inside, the only safety measure available.

She sent an apprehensive, inquiring glance to her guard.

“It will hold.” he told her.

Not exactly reassuring.

They boarded the heap of metal and searched for an open place to stand on the seat-less cart. She took a position near a rear window, gripping an overhanging strap in a death grip as Hytic took a place next to her.

Uneasy and a bit queasy, she focused her attention on the scenery outside the grubby window frame as the conveyance coughed into motion.

The tram rattled forward, spewing a trail of pollution in its wake.

It was long minutes before her death grip eased from the strap, and a couple more before the blitfers left her tummy.

Beyond some worrying creaking and gut churning rocking, the cart did seem as though it would ‘hold’ as Hytic stated and as it kicked into gear, speeding across bland landscape, the slight breeze it created felt nice against her flushed skin. It was probably the least miserable she’d been all day. With the winds blowing away the stench of slug residue, she found a small measure of morbid fascination watching the abysmal dystopia fly by.

Kagome leaned against the open window, her thoughts turning to the information hub they were headed to.

Since learning of the corporation, she’d spent most of her time on the ship finding out what she could about the TinO, and compiling her knowledge into her own personal database. Reading through files and reports she’d realized early on a lot of the details were incomplete. Prudent information on affiliate companies, investments, regions and planets the company held influence were missing. Addresses, contact info, even the list of active personnel was woefully outdated.

Many of the employees listed were long dead.

The trip to Lyt offered a potentially lucrative opportunity.

In the world of intelligence, proximity often dictated access. Different solar systems, different planets, collected and harbored unique pockets of information. Often storing files and data, not uploaded to the universal servers, in virtual libraries on planet. Much like the one she was headed to now.

What one world didn’t know, another might.

Despite it’s crumbling infrastructure, stinky locals and rough cities, perhaps the planet of Lyt knew something Rektan 7 didn’t.

Or perhaps the hub would prove to be even more outdated.

Either way, it was avenue she had to pursue.

If Lyt had new information, she wanted it.

She’d turn over every rock to figure out what TinO wanted with her and her brother.

To find out who or what she really was.

The piercing squeal of metal brought her from her thoughts. She braced herself against the force of the slowing tram, sending Hytic a grateful smile when hooked an arm around her flailing form.

The new station was a bit better than the last. Grimy and weathered but at least the ceiling fans worked.

Hytic took lead, ushering her through a throng of civilians and across the pothole streets of this new, cleanlier part of Yothran. The blistering heat was no better than it was across town but it did offer a bit of relief from the overwhelming stench of goo. There were a greater concentration of foreigners in this region, a kaleidoscopic population of aliens far outnumbering the natives.

A welcome change to her offended senses.

The trek to the hub was far shorter and a lot less eventful than the one to the tram, ending in front of a lime green rotunda.

Its kempt condition was an oddity in this city of filth, its shape even more so.

Each building she’d passed had followed a similar blueprint.

Hard angles.

Crumbling walls.

And a layer of grime as toxic as the smog.

The circular structure in front of her deviated from that standard entirely.

Metal doors parted with a soft hiss as she approached and a blast of cool air followed.

“Oh thank the sweet beautiful universe.” she sighed in bliss.

In desperate need of the blaring wind’s cooling effects, Kagome stood beneath the flow as she surveyed the room. The hub looked much like any other, though the computing systems were of a much older model. Wooden desks lined the curved walls, small, silver, hook shaped, projectors attached to their dingy surface. A tall, bright orange kiosk sat in the middle of the room, the cylindrical machine advertising snacks, beverages and running a string of news headlines along the four touch screens situated on each cardinal direction.

Near the far wall opposite the entrance, a double row staircase led up to a second floor of a similarly arranged room behind a wall of plexiglass.

Relieved by the rare commodity of air conditioning, and a building that didn’t require a hazmat suit, Kagome strode over to the closet computer, taking a seat in the ligneous chair. Hytic took a position next to the table, his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

A green light flashed atop the metal hook a moment before an electronic inquiry pinged her system.

Her internal computer winked to life, struggling to maintain power as it answered the inquiry. She waited while the two systems wrestled to establish a link, wincing at the screeching, static induced hum the union created.

Several minutes passed before the noise faded.

A white screen flickered to life above the metal hook and a robotic voice began speaking.

‘ ** **Welcome to Yothran information and research hub. How may I help you?**** ’

A search bar filled the white screen, a touch screen keypad following.

Reaching out, Kagome typed in the TinO company name.

A flood of articles, news clippings and publications rose. It took a moment for her internal system to respond, but she initiated a quick scan of the information results. Running the data against the files she had, marking new pieces her collection lacked while discarding what she already knew.

There wasn’t much to mark.

One or two files with perhaps a paragraph of new, insignificant insight and a couple of updated addresses.

Hardly the treasure trove she’d hoped for.

With a exhalation of disappointment, she flipped through some old news clippings she’d acquired, scanning the words filling the crumbled digital copy.

The headline boasted of the grand opening a newly constructed genetic research facility on the planet Byorr.

‘After several years of negotiations with government officials, the TinO has been approved to open the doors of its new genetic testing and scientific research facility in just three short weeks, a move the locals are lauding as a significant step towards economic relief and advancement,’ she read silently, ‘the company is set to bring thousands of new employment opportunities to the region and pave the way for more interplanetary investments and partnerships in the years to come.’

She scrolled down, blue orbs moving quickly over dark ink when a faded, black and white picture beneath the gushing praise stopped her cold.

A chill slithered up her spine.

A towering, glinting, stone and metal edifice stretched into a clear sky. The main entrance sat tucked between a semi-circlet of building several stories taller. A well manicured lawn sat on either side of the asphalt parking lot and driveway. Thick trees stretched high over and beneath tall reflective windows.

It was a typical structure.

A cookie cutter image of a modern facility during its time and yet…

To her…

An undercurrent of menace flowed from the picture.

Unease prickled her skin.

She knew that building…

Dark brows crinkled in confusion as she looked up at the date.

‘July, 19th, 2029.’

A chime rang through her psyche as her internal system flickered to life.

 ** **‘Embedded memory unsealed. Recovery sequences activated,’**** the computer announced, ****‘Memory playback initiated.’****

Another chime echoed seconds before her mind was whipped away in a swirl of color, the information hub drifting away in an instant…

 

_Radiant light streamed through fluffy white clouds._

_The glaring rays of sun blinding._

_Kagome lifted a tiny hand, shading cerulean eyes._

_Squinting through stubby fingers, she peered up at the massive building settled atop the vibrant green lawn._

_A slender form shifted at her side._

_A soft hand engulfed her own._

_She looked up at the woman next to her._

_Her face was obscured in shadows, her mouth the only discernible feature._

_Those lips moved, forming words Kagome couldn’t hear before curling up in a tender smile._

_The woman turned, moving towards the building…_

_A young Kagome in tow…_

 

Low chatter reached her ears, the scrape of chairs, the shuffling of bodies grounding her in reality. Kagome sucked in a breath, unsettled as her conscious mind returned to the here and now.

She blinked.

The computer chimed.

 ** **‘Memory complete.**** ’

A beat of silence passed.

‘ ** **First inquiry: Do you remember?**** ’

Black brows furrowed, confusion blooming.

Remember?

About what?

That day?

Nothing…

She didn’t remember any of it.

Had no idea when she had ever been on Byorr, let alone in front of that building.

That woman…

Even with her face obscured…

It was mother.

It had to have been.

And the little girl was her, but when had she ever gone to that place?

And why?

‘ ** **Second inquiry: Do you see it?**** ’

See what?

What was she supposed to have seen?

The building?

The woman at her side?

But why would the memory block out her face?

‘ ** **Coordinates for next activation location are as follow.**** ’

Kagome listened quietly as the monotone voice rattled off a series of numbers.

Her gaze moved back to the faded photograph, a shiver of disquiet tracing her spine.

****xxxxxx** **

‘ ** **Third scan of Memory Recorder and Playback initiated. Current progress…2%.**** ’

Kagome minimized the security analysis as her system uploaded, download and sifted through files.

Following a trip through the decontamination chamber and a soothing bath after, the fresh faced brunette strode through the halls of the spacecraft. Swathed in a baby blue, off the shoulder dress, hair curled over her left shoulder, Kagome navigated the maze of walkways, her fully functional system highlighting directions as it tracked her sibling’s unique single.

Returning to the ship had been met with a great deal of relief and gratitude, along with a resurgence of her network.

Back online, her computer began expanding the Recovery and Playback program, installing its own unique UI and giving her a rundown of how it worked. While the software appeared relatively benign since activation, she was more than a little apprehensive about the foreign processes taking place. It wasn’t a recognizable part of her baseline programming and was too complex to have accompanied any upgrade she’d ever had. Unlike the last hidden program she’d terminated back on Rektan 7, this one had attached itself to her original programming upon activation, becoming as integral to her internal system as the motherboard.

She couldn’t remove it even if she wanted to.

Which meant someone had to have installed it manually during her childhood.

Someone close to her.

Her mother came to mind immediately.

The memory of the woman with the smile strikingly similar to the one the older female wore added credence to the assumption, but if that were true, why would she seal away pieces of her memories beneath activation points?

Was she trying to lead her somewhere?

And if she was, where?

And why?

Kagome turned, pausing as the wall opened. She stepped through the portal and into the recreation room, returning nods to the more friendlier soldiers as she passed.

With little evidence to go on, and not a single digital footprint to chase, all she could do was speculate about who had added the software and why.

At least for now.

‘ ** **You have arrived.**** ’ her computer announced.

Pushing aside the unfurling mystery of her memories, Kagome walked through the new entrance in the wall. She found her brother leaning over the banister of the observation deck, watching the guards run through their final training routine of the night.

The men and women of the Xaltan’s security detail were split into groups and assigned to different exercise stations on the wide floor below. In a far corner of the spacious auditorium, a gathering of guards shot pulse weapons at a number of moving 3D targets.

On the opposite side, a short, tough shouting female Wurmulix led an incredibly grueling routine of cardio along side a punishing regiment of weight lifting repetitions on digital equipment.

In the middle, an area of great interest to her sibling, sparing sessions were taking place. Men and women alike using unique and disciplined styles of offense and defense as they clashed with more force than she would have thought appropriate during practice.

Despite her winces at the thundering body blows and jarring face plants, she was growing used to the brutal nature of their training.

Initially, the rough handling had only made her cringe but after witnessing several of the women, some smaller than her, going toe to toe with the men on the mat, she had reconsidered the value of such harsh training.

It was something she wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about when she got a chance.

Strolling up behind the inky haired adolescent, she looped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it,” she murmured, “You’re way to young to get anywhere near that mat.”

Sota pouted.

“I wasn’t thinking about it, I just think its really cool to watch.”

“Mmhm,” she hummed doubtfully, “alright but remember what we talked about. Thirty minutes and then move on.”

He huffed but didn’t argue.

At their start, the matches were tough but held a level of restraint. As time progressed and more senior contenders entered the arena, the chance of bloodshed and broken bones increased.

Something she unwilling to let her brother spectate.

Their existence wasn’t without physical conflict, and she knew the amount of violence in their future was poised to escalate, but despite that dour prediction, she didn’t want him over consuming images of savagery. He was still a boy on the cusp of manhood and hopefully had a year or two before he’d need to bear the brunt of an unforgiving reality.

She wanted to hold off the world just a bit longer.

Dark brows furrowed.

She reached up, smoothing a hand beneath the bangs on his forehead.

“Your skin’s a little warm,” she murmured, “you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I ran over here so I didn’t miss anything.”

She straightened, taking a place next to him on the handrail.

“How were things while I was gone?” she asked, gaze rapt on a lithe female fighter dodging the hammering blows of a unisex powerhouse.

“It was fine. Yglen stayed with me and the crew was really nice.”

“Oh yeah?” she smiled, “what’d you guys do?”

He shrugged again.

“Nothing special. I beat Yglen at Mythical Madness,” he boasted with a cheeky grin, “she thought I was really good at it and brought in some of the off duty guards. We set up some chairs in the rec room and had a tournament. I’m the reining champ on the ship now.”

Kagome beamed, chucking his chin with a gentle fist.

“Way to go champ,” she giggled, “sounds like you had a lot of fun without big sis.”

He pursed his lips.

“Meh, it was fun but nothing compared to beating your butt on the board,” he teased, “it was kinda weird that nobody got pissed and tossed the board on the floor, although it __was__ nice to get through a whole game for once.”

Kagome huffed with feigned indignation.

“If you weren’t such a smug winner maybe I wouldn’t need to toss the board to make a point. Besides, you like when I liven things up. Excuse me for trying to make the game more interesting.”

Sota chuckled.

“How would you know if the game needs to be more interesting? You never stick it out long enough to finish,” he chortled, “the minute you lose a handful of pieces you start pouting and flip the board over.”

“You goad me into it!” she laughed, “You’re such a little brat.”

He grinned, then straightened.

“So did you get a hold of Lyra?” he asked, “I know you tried to check in with me but the connection was so bad I could barely understand you.”

“Yeah, a little bit. Lyt has really crappy communication signals because of the miasma. When we get to a planet with better signal I’ll try again.”

“Oh…”

He paused.

“Did…they come after you down there?”

She glanced over at his thin profile. His brown eyes were glued to combatants below, but tension lined his shoulders.

“Nope, not a single one,” she said, turning back to the fight and injecting a note of cheerfulness in her voice, “Sesshomaru assigned me a guard while I was on planet. A big burly guy that chased away a lot of mean aliens.”

He looked over at her, interested.

“What kind?”

“A Jerrsix for one.”

Sota grimaced.

“Those things are creepy. Did he fight it?”

“Nah, just scared it away.”

“Excuse the intrusion.” came another voice.

The siblings shifted, glancing over their shoulders at the entrance.

“Hey, Yglen, what’s up?” she greeted, pushing away from the banister, “Thanks a bunch for keeping Sota entertained and out of trouble.”

“I don’t need a babysitter to stay out of trouble.” Sota negated.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re a big tough guy,” Kagome sighed, placing hands on hips, “but having Yglen around when I’m not makes me feel better.”

Seemingly mollified, his brown orbs returned to the action on the gymnasium floor. The bald female inclined her shinny head.

“I am happy I was able to be of assistance, Kagome.”

That bald head tilted, voice lowering.

“The Xaltan would like to speak with you about a matter of great importance.”

Kagome listed closer to the female, pink tinged her cheeks as a slow burn unfurled in the pit of her stomach.

Cuei hummed beneath her skin, a whisper of arousal flaring.

“Oh yeah?” she murmured.

Yglen smiled, a discreet knowing uplift of her thin lips.

“Perhaps my earlier offer will be welcome now?” she asked.

Her proposition to supervise Sota while she had “private time” with the the Xaltan. Her face burned with embarrassment, but did little to mute the burgeoning lust engulfing her body. She wasn’t used to anyone but Lyra knowing intimate details about her sex life or lack there of and while sex was hardly a taboo subject in this age of intellectual advancement, she was a bit out of her element.

Intimacy wasn’t something she’d dealt with in a number of years.

She lacked confidence speaking about it in such a blatant manner.

But if she was going to continue to engage in a sexual relationship with Sesshomaru she’d have to get used to some of the awkward situations that came with it.

And she wanted to continue the affair.

Sex withe silver haired male was potent…

Addicting.

Exciting to her body as well as the cuei running through her veins.

She wasn’t all too sure if the phenomenon was unique to her lover or if sex was merely a natural stimulant for the mysterious power. Outside of her unsatisfactory teen explorations with Hojo, she didn’t have anything to compare their explosive interludes of passion to.

At the moment, her cuei was a mere hum beneath her skin, the amount of growth nearly negligible since the last spike. She’d have to monitor her levels during and after her tryst with her inamorato and record the results.

If she remembered…

The pink of her cheeks bloomed crimson.

It was hard to think about anything when he touched her.

What was there to think about when she was spread beneath him and submerged in an ocean of toe curling bliss?

How could she form a single thought when his thorough lovemaking reduced her brain to mush?

When the hard planes of his body sliding across the softness of her own sent her senses into over drive?

When in the throes of ecstasy, her reeling mind could narrowed to nothing but the incredible stroke of his cock…

Clearing her throat, Kagome glanced back at her thankfully distracted brother.

“Hey Sota.” she called over her shoulder.

“Yeah?” came the preoccupied reply.

“I uh, need to go talk to Sesshomaru for a bit. Yglen’s going to hang out with you while I’m gone.”

“Alright. Later sis.”

“Don’t forget what I said. Fifteen more minutes and then move on.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffed over his shoulder, “I got it, I got it.”

“Please,” Yglen injected, “be at ease whilst you enjoy your _discussion_ with our Xaltan. I have raised and nurtured many a youngling on my home planet before joining the Xaltan’s ranks. Young Sota is in excellent hands.”

****xxxxxx** **

He sat shrouded in dim florescent light, perched casually in a hovering chair within a vast empty space.

A sheen of blue glimmered in his golden depths.

The magenta stripes gracing his cheek sharply jagged.

Kagome sauntered forward, meeting his molten gaze as the wall behind her closed.

He was in a mood.

She could sense it across the room.

That thrum of intensity she’d felt before they separated on Lyt prickled her skin, but it felt vastly different now. Her stomach tightened, cuei churning beneath her skin.

“Yglen said you wanted to… _talk_.”

A pulse swept the room, dark shadows stretching.

Flickering candles emerged along the walls.

Black furred carpet weaved beneath her feet.

And at his back, a wide, four poster bed topped in soft silvery sheets materialized, leaving her in no doubt what he wanted to ‘discuss.

A trill of excitement unfurled.

He was across the room in a burst of movement, bringing her flush against his body, his speed as dizzying as the sudden fusing of their mouths.

Her lips parted on a breath of exhilaration, arms twining his neck as she met the glide of his tongue with her own. Arousal bloomed, the weight of his energy blaring across her skin.

Strong hands spanned her waist, gliding over her hips before grabbing two handfuls of her rear end. He squeezed, kneading the globes of her ass with an eagerness bespeaking of profound carnal hunger. The stiffness of his sex pressing against her lower abdomen. Hard lips ravaged her mouth, the ardor of his kiss sucking the breath from her lungs.

She struggled, fighting to keep up with the aggressive dance of his tongue. His burning intensity and lustful groping igniting a cherry hue to her flesh.

She gripped the wide expanse of his shoulders.

Fingers twinning the silken silver tresses at his nape as she returned the slippery passion, battling back the twirl of his tongue and sweeping the confines of his mouth.

A rumble left his chest.

Surges of energy pulsing from his skin.

Clawed hands found the bare skin of her thighs, slipping beneath the hem of her dress. The prick of his talons sending a shiver up her spine. Her insides clenching when he swept her feet from the floor and pressed her body against the wall.

Liquid excitement dampened her panties as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He shifted, finding her clit through their clothes, the delicious pressure of his cock forcing a gasp of bliss from her lips. He rocked forward and back, grinding their genitals together in a spine tingling rhythm of frenzied lust.

Tendrils of desire bloomed, smoldering in her veins as their lips met.

A muffled mewl of pleasure leaving her lips as he humped her against the wall.

Nanonites shimmered, melting away the dark shirt plastered to his musculature, exposing the hard planes of his body. His skin was feverish, radiating power, saturated with an undefinable, yet tangible energy. Alive in a way she could scarcely put to words. It clashed against her own, stoking the low hum of cuei into a volcanic simmer.

Fascinated, hypnotized, she slid her hands along the solid peaks of his body, each caress igniting a reverberating ripple.

Wet lips found her neck, the hot glide of his tongue sparking aching need.  

She gasped, palms sliding over hard muscle, a cauldron of lust melding her gut.

He growled, slathering his tongue across her throat, lunging between her thighs as a burst of energy pulsed from his flesh. Her eyes closed, a shiver tracing her spine, the surge of power echoing deep inside her core.  

Cuei bubbling to the forefront.

Crashing through her slender form with the force of train. Inflamed, yearning for the contact of his flesh against hers, she connected to the nanonites adorning her body. Dissolving the baby blue material of her dress.

The pink glow of her aroused skin joining the radiant flicker of candlelight.

He turned, carting her across the room, a flare of excitement blooming when her back met the solid softness of the bed.

He bent, latching on to her nipple with a fierce suckle, the pull of his mouth and curl of his tongue wringing a squeal of pleasure past her lips. His tongue flickered, circled before laving the puckered peak with a thoroughness that brought her hips from the mattress. Turgid flesh bumped her thigh, the warmth and weight of his cock akin to a brand against her exposed flesh.

Kagome groaned, sliding her hands over the silken drape of his hair, a hiss of bliss whispering past her lips.

Merciless lips switched, latching onto the sensitive peak of her other nipple, paying the same devastating attention to the excited point. His chest rumbled, the deep growl humming against her breast as he lapped sloppily at her nipple. Her hips rose, the rough suction of his mouth bringing a lash of heat to her throbbing clit.

He panted, lungs heaving as he laved her nipple, clawed fingers whispering dangerously over the soft flesh of her waist.

Squeezing and releasing her supple flesh, the prick of his elongated nails seemingly unconscious.

He was struggling, fighting some internal battle she wasn’t privy to.

His control eroding with each swirl of his tongue.

A sharp nip pierced her haze of ecstasy. The pressure of his teeth shocking to her body, the ensuing tug tightening her abdomen.

It was an unfamiliar thrill.

A decadent sensation, one she was too impatient to enjoy.

Cuei crashed through her veins, goading the wailing need hammering through her trembling form.

She wanted more.

She _needed_ more.

Breathless, impatient, she tugged at his silver locks, the move of aggressive inciting his own. He dove for her mouth, wringing a squeal of delight, her thighs spreading as he settled between them.

Divine contact.

The touch of their naked sexes arching her spine.

Rough hands slid beneath her body, calloused hands gripping her buttocks as the smooth hardness of his mushroomed tip slipped between the moist folds of her pussy. Her breath hitched beneath his lips, goosebumps pebbling her flesh when his cock found the apex of her body’s ache. His moved, surging forward and back, rubbing the length of his shaft along the sensitive flesh of her clit. Dull fingernails found the thickness of his biceps, the delicious slide and glide sending liquid fire through her core.

She panted, smothered moans of heightened pleasure erupting with each stroke. Ivory legs lifted, circling his working hips, a silent plea for more of the delicious friction between her thighs. Heated lips found her neck, the nip of fangs drawing a gasp from her lips. His touch roughed, hands squeezing her ass, the hot friction at her clit pushing her headlong towards a fiery climax.

A cyclone of carnal hunger swept her reeling mind.

Cuei wailed beneath her skin, the ruby glow of her skin illuminating the room.

His hips shifted, circled, the firm pressure of his sex drawing liquid excitement from her saturated core. She twisted, strained, fingers clutching the rigid planes of his back. The slippery slide of their genitals throwing her writhing form into chaos.

“Sesshomaru.” she mewled, winding her arms around his neck.

Finding the sensitive edge of his elf shaped ear with a brush of lips.

He stiffened, muscles tightening.

A fresh wave of blaring energy erupting from his pores.

A harsh exhalation bursting from his lungs a moment before her world spun.

Rough hands flipped her squirming body, a squeal of surprised arousal leaving her lips as her face met the velvety sheets.

Impatient hands gripped her hips.

Her stomach clenching when he raised her bottom.

Muscular thighs shoved apart her own.

A breath of anticipation passed before the blunted curve of his cock sank into the wet, hot depths of her pussy.

“ _Oh yeah _,__ ” she gasped, shaking hands fisting the sheets.

She trembled, panted, stomach clenching as her body struggled to accept the abrupt entry. Painful ecstasy unfurled, heated bliss spreading with every inch he gained. The girth of his cock taxed her quivering walls, the length of his sex sinking alarmingly deep. Bumping and stroking gut melting nerve endings. A groan of pleasure tore from her throat as he filled her body to the brim. There was no time to adjust and barely a second to breathe before he moved.

The first stroke initiated a tidal wave of sensation while the second pulled her under.

Her spine arched, a low whine of rapture singing from her lips as he set a battering pace that curled her toes.

Hard.

Deep.

Quick.

A frenzied, all consuming cadence of absolute ecstasy.

In and out.

Forward and back.

The heavy drag of his cock scattering her brain.

Her eyes rolling as her body wept liquid excitement, bathing his sex in the hot fluids of her tight pussy.

It was everything she wanted.

Craved so badly.

The snug, wet, glide and drive throwing her world into crisis. Soul shattering bliss erupted, tension tightening the delicate muscles of her body. Shaking arms braced her body, an inferno engulfing her senses as hard thrusts rocked her slender form. The powerful impacts sending her sex into a chain of spasms.

She trembled.

Sucked in a breath, held it.

Struggled to draw another.

Her lungs seized, the glow of her skin intensifying.

Orgasm loomed.

Devastating detonation slowly creeping over the horizon.

Calloused palms tipped with pointed nails smoothed along the curves of her hips, traced her ribs before reaching the sensitive peaks of her bouncing breast. He tugged her engorged nipples, rolling the hardened tip between his fingers. White teeth sank into her bottom lip, a sharp mewl of pleasure ringing above the slap of their frantic joining. She gasped, her body quaking. The dual sensations of his hammering cock and fondling fingers dragging her deeper into a endless pit of mindless lust.

She panted, her spine arching as a whimper left her throat.

Big hands palmed her breasts, squeezing the generous mounds before retracing their path over her skin with a sensual prick of claws. She shivered, tugging the sheets, a squeal of delight leaving her lungs when his hands landed with a loud smack on the ivory globes of her ass.

Gripping her cheeks, he lunged into her body, bumping a spot that made her insides squirm.

A wave of decadence swarmed.

The pulsating pleasure cruising on the heels of raging cuei.

“Oh _yeah_.” she gasped, “Yes, yes, yes, _ohhhh_.”

Her arms trembled, weakening beneath the wave of bliss. She sank to the bed, pressing her sweaty face to the bundle of linen.

Raising her bottom in a bid for more of the orgasmic thrusts.

He growled, a low rumble of approval, hands smoothing the expanse of her hips as gave her what she so desperately needed. His rapid pace intensified, the depth of his strokes lengthening. The battering slam of his hips ploughing her into the softness of the bed.

Kagome panted, the radiant ruby of her skin flaring.  

Terrible tension gathered.

“Oh _God_.” she breathed into the wrinkled sheets.

She stiffened, stomach clenching, catastrophic pressure building in her abdomen. She skated the ledge of insanity, teetered on the edge of detonation. Molten ecstasy hurtled through her core, the building tide of orgasm nearly unbearable.

Overtaxed senses narrowed to the slide and glide between her thighs.

Honed in on the lewd, erotic melody of their meeting genitals.

Savored the pounding impact of his ramming cock.

Reveled in the melding sounds of her high pitched cries and the low rumbling growls of her rutting lover.

It was a mind numbing experience.

Overwhelming in its intensity.

Heady and addictive to her sweat slick body.

Cuei roared to the forefront, thrumming through her veins. Caught in a tornado of lust, Kagome regained her upraised position. Bracing her torso on arms that shook, she rocked back into the delicious onslaught forcing her writhing form into chaos. Slamming her buttocks against his hammering groin with enough force to rattle her teeth.

She inhaled, held it before exhaling on a keening cry of pure, unadulterated, hedonistic ecstasy.

An avalanche of lust roaring through her rocking form, the intoxicating pounding launching her into a tailspin. She reached back, digging blunted nails into a brawny thigh.

Goading the silver haired male to pound her into oblivion.

He answered her voiceless desire.

Driving her forward into the sheets, hefty weight pressing her into bed. His heaving chest met her spine, hips thrusting, clawed fingers twining hers as he fucked her into the mattress.

“Oh _God_ ,oh yessss, _yesss_! ” she wept into the sheets, “Fuck me! _Yes _!_ Yes _!_ Yes _!_ Yessss _!!!!__ ”

She stained beneath him, toes curling. Muffled screams of pleasure erupting with each decadent ram of her pussy.

It was the height of ecstasy.

The very pinnacle of nirvana.

Frightening its intensity.

A hurricane of epic proportions sweeping her away.

He growled against her nape, the bestial sounds leaving her insides squirmy. Goosebumps brushed her flesh as his tongue found the hollow of her shoulder, the hot appendage blazing a trail beneath the lobe of her ear.

Tension snapped.

Her eyes rolled as the destructive force of release consumed her conscious mind.

She wailed beneath him, twisting and contorting, shuddering within the storm of blistering release. The soul shaking explosion of fiery orgasm erupting in a flash of crimson, the glow of her skin outshining the candles lighting the room. Cuei careened in her veins, heart pounding ecstasy thundering through her core. The potent cocktail of energy and feminine satisfaction amplifying her jarring launch into paradise.

Sesshomaru stilled, groaning as she bathed his cock in slippery orgasm.

Kagome panted, fighting to draw breath beneath his weight, sweat slick body shaking.

Euphoria bloomed.

Thin streaks of blue emerged, struggling in the sea of red.

Rough fingers twined her hair.

Heated lips finding her neck.

He shoved against her backside before levered up on strong arms, caging her in as he reignited her body. Hips surging with renewed vigor. Ploughing through the rhythmic clenching of her saturated walls. Kagome stiffened beneath the sudden onslaught.

Her glowing dermis reflecting the resurgence of a powerful storm.

Whipping away blue.

Cloaking the room in angry red.

Engulfing the flickering yellow of the burning candles.

She jerked, shuddered, her ravaged body fighting the sudden rise of another tsunami. The forced climb painfully delicious, sliding along sensitive, overtaxed nerves. She whimpered, arching beneath his driving thrusts, hanging onto the sheet for dear life as another pulse of his energy swept her skin. Cuei screamed to the surface, crashing against the bestial flow of power at her back.

Sending her mind careening into chaos.

Climax erupted.

Her body jerked into crisis.

Orgasm erupted, crested, before detonating again and again.

She gasped, caught in a twister of sexual gratification.

Pinned between the softness of the bed and a powerhouse of raging lust.

And she loved it.

Loved every inch of the sweat slick skin plastered to hers.

Enjoyed the low rumbles erupting from his chest.

Addicted to the thorough savagery with which he ravaged her body.

Her stomach clenched, body quaking, powering thrusts pushing her towards an abyss of madness. She cried out, muscles locking, shockwaves of pleasure exploding. Her pussy contracted, quivering walls milking the ramming cock forcing her body into crisis. She wailed, screamed, tossed and turned as he brought her to shattering culmination over and over.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

Could only scream her ecstasy to the universe as she lost control of her body.

Helplessly caught in the most intense experience of her life.

Cumming harder and faster than her mind had ever conceived.

Her pussy spasmed, bathing his sex in liquid orgasm even as she climbed again to the precipice. Her spine arched, thighs spreading, a high pitched shriek of bliss tearing from her throat as her sex launched into a marathon of contractions. Orgasm barreled through her, one after another, each crest more intense than the less. Delirium swarmed, weakness, and rapture dragging her beneath a ocean of sexual gratification.

She gasped.

Reaching deliriously for the arms caging her in, fingernails sinking into thick biceps while her world dissolved.

Flares of cherry light erupted, cuei sinking into her very bones.

Sesshomaru groaned, the heat of his chest returning to her back. Pressing her shaking form deeper into the rumpled sheets. He shuddered, growled, finding her neck with eager lips as he joined her in oblivion.

****xxxxxx** **

Kagome sighed, snuggling deeper into the downy comfort surrounding her naked body. Dark brows furrowed, her tired mind struggling to put name to the fluff beneath her cheek.

It was soft.

Warm.

And humming with vitality.

Heavy lids lifted a sliver.

White fur bathed in cyan light met her bleary gaze.

She blinked once, then again, confusion piercing her haze of euphoria.

The band of fur was tucked around her body, its thick curve forming a comfortable nook. Reaching out with a curious hand, she slid a finger along the trail of fluff. Warmth entwined with power seeped into her skin. Cuei hummed to the surface, thick streams of energy thrumming sluggishly through her veins. Drowsy cerulean orbs moved to the naked male on the other side of the silver pelt.

Shiny strands streaming down tanned muscle, Sesshomaru lounged nude against a pile of fluff, a neatly wrapped joint tucked between his lips. The lit end glowed in the shadowy room, whirls of orange drifting from the burning end.

A clawed hand lifted, pulling the rolled stick from his mouth.

His chest compressing as he blew a stream of smoke into the air.

She watched the billowing cloud with mild curiosity.

She had no idea he smoked.

Had never seen him light up in the time they spent together.

She couldn’t place the smell, wasn’t sure what was wrapped in the brown paper. The scent was unfamiliar but not unpleasant. Most smokers she knew preferred the sleek, metal, rechargeable smoking devices but like the clothing she’d first met him in, he seemed to enjoy items that lacked technological advancement. It was a distinguishing quirk of his that she found interesting. Men of his stature usually disdained ‘archaic’ objects that didn’t flaunt their wealth.

She stroked the hide again, watching his face as she did.

“What is this?” she asked.

Golden orbs swung in her direction, gleaming within the persimmon fog.

“Mokomoko.” he answered before lifting the joint for another drag.

“Mokomoko?”

“An extension of myself.” he murmured, expelling smoke through his nose.

Kagome ran her hand over the fur.

“Is it part of the phantom?” she queried, “The Inugami?”

His brow rose.

“What would you know of the beast?”

“Gossip abounds at Rizek,” she explained, running her fingers through fluff, “We had quite a few travelers from deep space that brought all kinds of hard to come by intel. The Xerian people aren’t exactly liberal with information but, from what I’ve heard, your people evolved from phantom canine millions of years ago .”

She met his gaze.

“Evolution has rendered the phantom a secondary consciousness, though its influence can still manifest physically and psychologically, voluntarily and involuntarily.”

Which explained the blue she’d seen in his golden depths.

The unrestrained, animalistic cauldron of lust he’d unleashed an hour ago.

And the decadent, blaring power that oozed from his flesh even now.

Another whirl of tangerine mist billowed from his lips, his honey orbs sharp as he returned her gaze with reticence. Disinclined to affirm or refute the rumor. It was enough that he didn’t answer, confirmation to her mind.

And she was fascinated to say the least.

She had a million questions she wanted to ask but the stubborn vibe she was getting from her stone faced lover curbed the urge. She was feeling really good. Deeply sated and wasn’t interested in disrupting the companionable air prodding him for information.

There were other things she wanted to talk to him about.

She stretched, twinges of their lovemaking making themselves known as she moved.

The echoing ache of his possession drawing a content sigh from her lips.

She turned on her side within the fluff.

Propping herself up with a soft palm and sending a curtain of dark mussed hair tumbling along her bare shoulder.

“So what did your scans find?” she asked instead, “I doubt you sat here basking in afterglow while I was asleep.”

He didn’t miss a beat.

Offered no denial.

Indulged no evasion of her accusation.  

“Your cuei levels are elevated,” he commented, “Denser than previous scans. Saturating your flesh and mine. Intercourse appears to be a catalyst.”

It was along the line of what she thought but she wasn’t completely sold on that hypothesis. Her cuei was certainly denser but where as the last spike resulted in a breech of containment, this time her cuei seemed content to remain within its confines. Stewing and collecting, compacting itself in a way she’d never felt before.

“Maybe,” she allowed, “but maybe it has something to do with you. I’ve only been with one person before you, back in my teenage years, and I never had a spike with him. It could be intercourse but I don’t think that’s the only factor,” she murmured, petting his mokomoko, “That energy you radiate. My cuei reacts to it. It’s been recharging by itself since the last spike but its been slow and steady. Now, its bouncing around in my veins.”

He took a last puff from the stubby blunt, then reached out for the metallic disk that floated his way. Its top opened, the circular object hovering silently while he discarded the stub inside its hollowed compartment.

“You may be of a succubus species,” he suggested, giving her a sidelong glance, “speculation will continue to be the extent of our knowledge without DNA analysis. Testing is imperative for clarification.”

Her stomach clenched, panic settling over her skin with the heavy discomfort of a wet blanket.

“I don’t disagree with that,” she admitted reluctantly, eyes skating from his, “and I probably __will__ have to be examined at some point, but I’m not comfortable going that route right now. I don’t like labs. I don’t like hospitals. And I want to avoid both for as long as possible.”

She was understating her aversion.

It was more than dislike.

The beep and whirl of medial machinery made the fine hairs at her nape stand on end.

The white walls and sterile rooms filled her heart with dread.

The sharp, pungent aseptic aroma twisted her stomach in knots.

She didn’t dislike labs and hospitals.

She was terrified of them.

She had a phobia.

An irrational, gut wrenching fear of being poked, prodded and examined.

Of being trapped beneath the soulless regard of some white coat scientist working to uncover what made her tick.

A lab rat to be mutilated and abused.

Goosebumps pebbled her skin, a chill crawling up her spine.

A simple DNA analysis wasn’t something she could go through with when she wasn’t sure what her examiners would do with the information. Her eyes turned back to the silent male next to her.

Besides, she wasn’t sure she wanted Sesshomaru privy to her genetic makeup, whatever that may be.

“I remembered something while I was down on Lyt.”

Hawkish orbs met hers.

“Reinhert Genetic Testing and Research. I was researching the TinO corporation and stumbled on an old newspaper clipping. A picture of the building was in the paper and it triggered a memory in my system but I don’t remember being there.” discomfort pebbled her skin as she thought back to the building, “I wanted to visit the facility. Maybe I’ll learn more about myself.”  

She paused, disquiet churning.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t know anything about my home planet, or even my species. The omissions in my file, not all of them are deliberate. There are holes in my memory, but earlier…when I saw that building….”

Disturb all over again, she sat up, the soft slide of her tangled mane whispering over her naked shoulders invoking a chill up her spine.

“My system might have been tampered with and maybe that why I don’t remember a lot of things. Visiting the facility might bridge the gap in my memory. At least that’s my hope anyway. I think it’s worth a shot.”

His irises whirled, a green ring contracting and retracting around his dark pupil.

“The ship has been rerouted,” he said a moment later, “We will arrive on Byorr three days hence.”

A 3-D graph of a ringed planet rose near their feet, a read out of prudent information at its side. Her own computer sprang to life, connecting to his projection as he highlighted several key spots.

“We will require more than a day to reach the laboratory. Byorr is several steps above Lyt in technological advancement, but has very few check-in stations and none that are near the facility. We will need to spend several days on planet and travel by vehicle.”

“Several days?”

Two patches of land flashed red, a white dotted line forming between the two.

“The nearest check-in is 72 hours from Reinhert.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured, “I’m not sure I want to leave my brother for that long. Would it be too much to take him with us?”

“Unadvised,” he told her, “Your brother’s safety will be reduced should we encounter adversity. Weapons are prohibited on Byorr and the admittance process is extensive. I have some influence in the region and have already secured two clearances. You will be assigned Delr’ik’s clearance but your brother remains here.”

“Ehhhhh,” she hummed, a goading, feline grin curving her lips, “No weapons? Word on the street is that the rules of another planet are not something the Xaltan observes.”

He scoffed.

“As I recall, we’ve had this discussion before,” he replied, golden orbs glinting, “My power and influence are a mere drop in the bucket. Extending my reach as far as the vastness of the universe allows was not a empty ambition.”

“Speaking of influence, what kind of business did you have on a planet like Lyt,” she questioned, “Doesn’t seem like the type of planet a pharmaceutical big shot would be interested in.”

“Any planet that furthers my ambitions retains my attention. Your perception of my station is misinformed. Places of significant poverty and strife are easily converted into a gold mines,” he explained, “The people are malleable, their government and institutions eager to negotiate to improve conditions.”

“That’s sounds more like exploitation than business negotiations.” she pointed out with a disapproving brow furrow.

Heavy lidded orbs gleamed, the hint of a cruel smile uplifting the corners of his mouth.

“Their suffrage is no concern of mine,” he declared, “I offer solutions with the expectation of compensation. They are free to decline should they so desire.”

He had that merciless look again.

A frigidity to his gaze that was as cold as his words. She doubted someone as calculating as her lover would position himself to be turned down. Considering the vast success and wealth his company generated, there were very few people that were in a position to turn refuse his exploits.

“I get the impression you don’t really give them an option to decline whatever arrangement you’re pushing.”

Smoldering gold shimmered with silent amusement, the minuscule upturn of his lips becoming more pronounced.

“The world of business is a cutthroat, ruthless endeavour,” he said, an undercurrent of schadenfreude twining his words, “The expertise with which I broker a contract is merely a by product of it.”

“And you think that justifies manipulation?”

“Hmph,” he scuffed, “I need no excuse nor offer any apology for the methods I utilize. My ambitions are what they are. Others may bow to my objectives or be consumed by them. It is of no concern of mine whether they bend or break.”

She frowned.

“That’s a really callous way to be, Sesshomaru. I mean put yourself in their shoes, haven’t you ever been in a situation where you were powerless?”

“No.”

She blinked.

There was something dangerous in his eyes. A glacial intensity different than what she’d seen before.

He was lying.

He _had_ been vulnerable and clearly didn’t like the experience being brought up.

“So does that apply to me as well?”

“No. The terms of our negotiations were amicable,” he reminder her, “I offer my protection as compensation for your earlier aid.”

And for his own benefit.

A reality she would do well not to forget.

“Speaking of protection,” she began, “I’ve watched your guards training in the auditorium and I wanted to know if I could join in their training.”

She sighed.

“I can’t just depend on luck or you to get me out of a sticky situation, nor do I want to,” she explained, “and my self defense training is hardly suitable for the people being sent after me. I need to be able to defend myself but I also need to know how to go on the offensive if I need to.”

“I will attend to your training.”

Her head tilted curiously.

“You don’t have to do that. You’re usually really busy. I wouldn’t want to eat up your time. ”

“It is of no consequence. I will oversee your instruction. Delr’ik will do so in my steed when I am unable.”

Black brows furrowed, another question poised on her lips. His silver head dipped, merging the mouths, clearly uninterested in furthering the conversation.

****xxxxxx** **

‘ ** **Warning, target has shifted.**** ’

Inuyasha scowled.

Brow twitching with irritation as his system projected the change beneath his closed eyes. His navigator interface unfurled, highlighting the shift. Floating across the confines of his room, he rerouted his ship to follow his annoying brother’s altered course.

His stuffy older sibling was headed for Byorr after an unplanned stop at Lyt.

He growled.

It’d be nearly a week before he reach him but at least the detour would take him in contact range of his friend.

He hadn’t seen Miroku in a while.

Maybe he could convince the lecherous male to take a trip off planet. His skills would come in handy later.

****xxxxxx** **

So I noticed I hadn’t really brought up much of the upheaval in my life on this particular fanfic so I’ll give you all the run down on my intermittent absences. Last May my little brother was shot and killed. March 3rd was his birthday and after having to celebrate his 22nd birthday at his grave and with the upcoming court proceedings around his murder I just really needed a break from everything. I was way too upset and stressed to write this month so please excuse the delay. Anyway, I feel like I can breathe a little bit now that this month is nearly over but May is around the corner so expect more absences in the future. I apologize in advance.

With that out of the way, how’d you like the chapter? I know it was incredibly long winded but I felt like everything that was in it was vital to its flow. Cutting it into two parts would have bugged the hell outta me.

Up coming chapters I want to introduce Miroku and Sango. I also want to revel a bit of Toga’s ambitions and start sowing the seeds of romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Let me know your thoughts, suggestions or ideas for anything about the fic. Have any questions, let me know. Any errors or missing words in the glossary, shot me a message. Don’t forget to review and I’ll see you all in the next installment.

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **

****Glossary** **

 

 

 ** **A**** ** **ntiseptic**** ** **T**** ** **onic**** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 ** **Azerai**** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 ** **Azeraic**** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 ** **Betr**** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 ** **Blier**** : A state on the planet Lyt.

 ** **Blitfers**** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 ** **Brakon**** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 ** **Byorr**** : A ringed planet that shares a solar system with Lyt.

 ** **Caspte**** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 ** **Check-in Station**** : Off planet space stations within orbit of a planet that function as a security border checkpoint before admittance to a planet is permitted. The inquiry processes are highly invasive and thorough, delving into important aspects such as backgrounds, criminal records, and genetic abilities of alien individuals that may prove harmful or dangerous. The probe encompassed brief visits, as well as immigration. Based upon accumulative results, degrees of clearance are issued ranging from unmonitored access to flat out rejection of entrance and everything in between.

 ** **Cuei**** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 ** **Curerator**** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 ** **Cyis**** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 ** **Exlar**** : Enemy cartel of Sarn and Foxling.

 ** **Daxtan**** : Word synonymous with husband.

 ** **Fliier**** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 ** **Foxlings Cartel**** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 ** **Gartuan**** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 ** **Gilrex Cartel**** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **G**** ** **lurtak**** : Xerian insult.

 ** **Heedrix**** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 ** **Helping Hands**** : A pediatric hospital.

 ** **Inugami**** : Unknown at this time. Rumors suggest the remnants of the Xerian’s primitive ancestors.

 ** **Jerrsix**** : Cylinder shaped with a smooth, round crowns, these aliens originate from a planet hollowed out and made uninhabitable by pollution too toxic for even their species to survive. They’ve since abandoned the crumbling world and taken up residence on planets with high toxicity and contamination. Their bodies are similar to the make up of a jellyfish. They come in a multitude of colors but dull gray is the most common. They are translucent, and lack facial features except for big black, pupiless eyes near the top of their form. Appendages, such as arms can be formed by their gooey bodies at will.

 ** **Kieyoshi**** : Xer word meaning wife.

 ** **Kran**** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 ** **Kreeri**** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 ** **Knast Tree**** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 ** **Knutss**** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 ** **K**** ** **rists**** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 ** **Kryl**** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 ** **Laengs**** : Red eggs.

 ** **Liari**** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 ** **Lithro Technologies**** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 ** **Lyrial**** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 ** **Lyt**** : A lime green planet, covered in thick miasma toxic to most species. It is a world wide democratic planet with moderately technological advancement.

 ** **MetaQuin**** : A moderate gang spread liberally through out many galaxies and specializing in smuggling. While just as dangerous as any other criminal organization, the MetaQuin are content to hang on the fringes of the bigger syndicates, often neutral in the midst of turf wars.

 ** **Omakran**** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 ** **P**** ** **ain**** ** **I**** ** **nhibitors**** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 ** **Partanian Zoo**** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 ** **P**** ** **ernix**** ** **and Xin**** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 ** **Phantox**** : Turkey type meat.

 ** **P**** ** **heran**** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 ** **Quazix Check-in Station**** : Main checkpoint of the planet Lyt.

 ** **R**** ** **ayn**** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 ** **Red Rooms**** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 ** **Rektan 7**** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 ** **Representative**** : Equivalent to a mayor in terms of a city, but can also cover a variety of position in broader terms such as a representatives of a entire planet or clan.

 ** **Rhit**** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 ** **Rilk**** : A city within the state of Blier that is pro-Exlar influence.

 ** **Rizek**** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 ** **Saratuo**** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 ** **Sark lettuce:**** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 ** **Sarn**** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 ** **Severance**** : Dissolving of a sanctioned mating on Xer, works in the same way as a divorce of a marriage would.

 ** **Sh’vek**** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 ** **Slaxton**** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 ** **Skti**** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 ** **Skyway**** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 ** **Syntari**** : Very lucrative raw minerals used in various weaponry across the universe.

 ** **Thermal**** ** **/Heat**** ** **R**** ** **egulating**** ** **Band Aid**** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 ** **Thyrn**** : Leader of the Sarn cartel.

 ** **TinO**** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 ** **Torpal**** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 ** **Underboss**** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 ** **Utsan**** : A card game similar to spades.

 ** **Vaprifle**** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 ** **Visirik**** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 ** **Vlamur**** : City in Blier that is pro-Sarn influence.

 ** **Voltrin**** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 ** **Wurmulix**** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 ** **Yothran**** : A domed city in the state of Blier.

 ** **Xaltan**** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **Xaltaric**** ** **C**** ** **artel**** ** **/Xaltar**** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 ** **Xer**** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 ** **Xerian**** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 ** **Zalvan**** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 ** **Zkyek**** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 ** **5**** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 

 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

****Chapter Twenty** ** ****-One** **

****

****March** ** ****20** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

The wild cries of creatures unknown pierced the crisp air of the swampy marsh. Brittle, creaking trees dotted the foggy quagmire. Their gnarled branches topped with withered copper foliage and their chunky roots encased within thick dark juniper mud. Low hanging vines slithered along crooked tree trunk, while small bubbles rose from the mire. The muddy domes popped indiscriminately, spewing repulsive smelling gasses into the misty cloak obscuring the swampland. Beneath the inky black of night and the dim glow of a cyan tipped moon, a lone woman trekked near silently through the muck.

Her feminine figure was cloaked in a skin tight, midnight jumpsuit. Soft rays of blue tinged moonlight illuminated the pink armored plates attached to her elbows, knees, shoulders and midriff. The waist long, charcoal ponytail gathered atop her crown swayed gently against the metallic boomerang strapped to her back.

She grunted beneath her breath, yanking her booted feet from the hard suction of the wet ground below with each step forward.

Her system added another notch to the strength enhancing function of her battle suit. Increasing the power in her knee high footwear and reducing the effort it took to place one leg in front of the other.

Something rustled in the distance.

She stopped.

Honey feline eyes narrow as the low hiss of her visor activating joined the haunting howl of the swampland.

A thin, gray sheet of virtual glass joined the shiny half mask covering her nose and mouth.

Quick scan initiated, bathing the dense area in a vivid green haze. Shrewd orbs moved over the stinky marsh with methodical precision. Red circles leapt onto her visors interface. Diminutive numbers indicating distance and estimates of enemy combatants accompanying the scarlet warnings. Loud beeping swept her internal system a moment before those crimson rings tripled.

She reached for her equipment.

Whipping the boomerang from her back, she hoisted the gleaming weapon to her front and buried one end in the mud. A silvery force field erupted from the smooth edges of the boomerang, the wintry energy whining as it repealed the flurry of orbs hurtling her way.

The spherical globules were the size of laengs but held the weight of a charging utral.

They hammered her shield.

She gripped the short handle of her boomerang with a steadying hand, booted feet searching for surer purchase in the slick sludge below. Fang grinding as she skidded backwards beneath the force of the blows. A felid roar rent the sky and a tan mammoth of fur hurtled into the brush from which the orbs originated.

The onslaught ceased.

Bestial screams erupted.

She straightened, arm tensing to pluck her boomerang from the mud when a fast moving form slammed into hers.

She cried out as she was launched several yards from her weapon.

Twisting mid-air, she gained her feet. Sliding to a halt beneath the shadow of a crooked tree.

Across from her, a member of the infestation she was tasked with exterminating.

Humanoid but hunched painfully on all four spindly arms, the Otisc was a blind, parasitic native menace to many regions on planet Hflan. Its oval, elongated visage was covered in scarred flesh stretched over deep sockets where eyes once resided. Bellowed the ruined flesh, an abnormally wide pink gash lined with rows upon rows of ivory canines. Emaciated, its seaweed green skin molded to ridged bones like a thin layer of paint. The creature trilled, a horrible screech that brought a wince from behind her mask seconds before its gullet widened.

She spun away from the tree at her back, narrowly missing the heavy orb it launched through it teeth laced throat.

Wood splintered, the tree toppled, and the armored female vaulted atop it. Free of the mud, she sprinted towards the next Otisc thundering her way,pulling her sword from its holster at her hip as she ran. She sliced the head from one and severed the arm of another.

Brown fluid spurted.

Coating her jumpsuit in sticky, shiny blood. A low frequency pulse began in her protective gear, the ensuing tremors forcing the liquid from her person.

She carved through three more parasites before the tree beneath her began to sink.

As the collapsed vegetation dipped beneath the marsh, she sent an Otisc flying with a vicious kick to its teeth.

Two more took its place.

She brought her sword up as they rushed her.

The world tilted, and her back met the fallen tree. The Otisc chomped at the blade between their teeth, their putrid breath the stuff of nightmare. Growling and salivating in effort to tear the flesh from her throat. Her arms burned, fingers gripping her blade with every ounce of strength in her body. Bringing her feet to their sunken abdomen, she rolled. Slingshotting the jaw snapping creatures into a nearby tree and losing her sword in the process.

She rolled the opposite way and quickly gained her feet.

Springing over baying Otisc, she abandoned the tree and leapt back to the mud for her boomerang. Grabbing the handle as she cleared the curved meta, her feet hit the mire, and she jerked the projectile free. Lifting and tossing it with all her might in a single fluid motion. The L shaped metal whipped through flaky trees, cleaving weak vegetation in twain before tearing through the skeletal bodies of the Otisc hidden in the surrounding brush.

The ensuing howls of agony were thunderous.

They poured from the treeline. Mutilated and feral they launched in her direction just as her boomerang made its return trip.

Her suit braced for impact, reinforcing her defenses in anticipation of the coming expulsion. She caught the flying metal in a single hand, initiating the repulsion mechanism seconds later. She brought the boomerang to the mushy dirt at her feet and a bright, silvery light illuminated the swamp. A blast of energy erupted, the resounding explosion of concentrated pressure repelling the injured Otisc and cratering the ground at her feet. Sharp debris and body parts hurtled outward, scattering over the deep gouge carved into the wet terrain. She squeezed the handle in her hand, bracing herself against the back wind. Increasing the density of her eye shield as mud and crisp pieces of vegetation flew.

The earth quaked, the wind howled and bestial wails of death erupted.

Just as sudden as the surge began, it dissipated.

The light faded.

Trees and bloody limbs dropped.

And the quiet that greeted the end of a battle settled over the smoldering swamp.

She straightened, turning her scanner to the newly created wasteland, searching for the slightest indication that she’d missed a target. Small pockets of heat danced across the hazy green, the red glows dimming rapidly as bodies began to cool. When her shrewd regard could discern no hint of movement, reality began its slow creep to the forefront of her mind.

The dreaded hush following battle reigned and a familiar ache bloomed in her heart.

Sango pressed her forehead to the warm metal of her boomerang. Closing her eyes as cooling smoke hissed from the ventilation ports of her giant weapon.

She waited in vain for their voices.

Straining to hear a single syllable from the people she had held so dear to her heart for twenty-five years, even while knowing that such a thing would never, could never happen again on this plane of existence. There would be no congratulatory words from father. No glowing enthusiasm from her gentle, pre-teen sibling. Not a single hoot of triumph from cousins and friends she’s grown up with.  

Just hated, heartbreaking silence.

A well-known thump shook the earth beside her and a warm body covered in downy fur found refuge alongside her right hip.

The meowing rumble was inquiring, soothing.

Sango reached for the comfort Kirara offered. Sliding desperate fingers through the soft pelt exposed between the giant feline’s metal headgear. She gripped the warm fur beneath her fingers. Teeth clenching as she struggled to maintain control of the agony tearing her chest apart.

It was routine now.

This emotional anchoring between the two females. One that kept her moving day in and day out.

“I’m okay, Kirara.” she answered.

She loosened her grip, petting instead of holding on for dear life.

“I’m okay.” she repeated for both herself and her companion.

A familiar scent joined the stink of the marsh. Kirara tensed, while Sango tightened her hold on her boomerang and the suddenly disturbed feline. A gust of wind blew her ponytail across her face and the soft thud of a new arrival hit the ground behind her.

“Yo.”

Sango ignored the casual greeting. Yanking her boomerang from the ground, she waited for the metal L to reduce its size. A low click rang out and the boomerang began its compartmentalization. Folding into itself with quiet ease, her trusted weapon pack itself into a long but narrow curved collection of machinery a fraction of its original size. Sango swung the stacked weapon to her back, ears perking up as Hiraikotsu settled against her spine.

There was shifting behind her. Quiet footsteps closed a significant amount of distance between her and the unwanted guest.

Kirara bristled at her side. A low, menacing growl slipping from her great jaws.

“My, my,” the woman fairly purred as she neared, “You certainly haven’t lost your touch.”

Sango glanced over the battle field for her sword. The abandoned sword was sticking up, handle first, from a pile made up of mud and mangled limbs.

“I thought I told you to stop following me.” Sango said, striding towards her gore covered blade, Kirara at her heels.

“You say that as if I have a choice in the matter,” the new comer grumbled, “orders are orders.”

The woman gave an annoyed huff.

“I don’t understand why you’re still doing this anyway,” she continued, voice laden with a layer of scorn, “The Slayers no longer exist. Contracts made in that name are null and void. You’ve no obligation to fulfill them.”

Kirara growled, muscles bunching beneath her fur. Sango pressed a calming hand to the affronted animal, sliding a palm over the black diamond exposed in the small slit of her headgear. The rumbling quieted but her body remained taunt with hostility.

The eradication of the Slayers did not release her from its obligations. She was still a Slayer, even if she was the only one and a Slayer was duty bound to uphold agreements made in it that name. It was a code of honor deeply ingrained. The governing rules of extermination etiquette that she and those that had come before had always lived by. Despite the fall of the Slayer coalition, she would continue to guide her life along the path of its teachings.

Before annihilation, the Slayers were contracted to wipe this region of the planet for habitation by a new group of off world settlers.

She had an obligation to see that contract to fruition.

Alone.

“But even I must admit that I find myself humbled by your nauseating sense of honor,” she mocked, “and disgustingly staunched integrity even though it no longer matters.”

Annoyed by the woman’s presence and callous stating of painful realities, the dark haired Slayer plucked her sword from the smelly grime, then gave the blood coated blade a flick. Slinging viscus fluid inches from the other woman’s feet.

Feline honey met soulless crimson.

Dark hair pinned atop her head with two snowy white feathers, and wrapped in a strikingly colorful garment she described as a ‘kimono’, Kagura gave her a placid smile in response to the muck inches from her bare toes.

“What terrible manners,” she chortled, tapping a closed, gleaming black fan against her hip, “how unbecoming of a lady.”

Flipping the blade with practiced ease, Sango returned the shiny metal to the sheath affixed to her left hip.

“If you only came here to hurl insults, then let’s skip to the part where we part ways,” Sango replied, “You’ve wasted enough of our time.”

“Time is the only thing you have now,” she ridiculed, “but you’re right. I didn’t come here to chit chat.”

Reaching into the long sleeve of her kimono, Kagura withdrew something small and square.

“I have a message for you.”

She held it out to the young exterminator.

Sango hesitated.

“Take it,” Kagura crooned, “You’ll only torture yourself later. Hear us out at least.”

Kirara mewled her dissent, drawing a glare from the pretty fan wielder.

“Or listen to the big hairball and miss your chance.”

Kirara swung crimson orbs to Kagura. She hissed, leveling a sharp toothed snarl at the woman.

Sango stepped forward, cutting of the rumble of hatred. Raven brows furrowed, she took the thin sheet from the other woman. She studied the dark words etched on it, then examined it. Flipping it back to front with undisguised curiosity. She knew what it was. Had learned about it during Universal History Programming, but she had never actually touched it before. Paper, is what it was called. Still used in severely underdeveloped pockets of populations within the vastness of space. It was incredibly-

“Primitive, I know,” Kagura chuckled derisively, “but the doctor is quite fond of utilizing archaic forms of communication. He says it makes him feel nostalgic.”

She snapped open her fan with a click, before slapping it closed again. Sango looked up, waiting for an explanation of the coordinates the slip of paper contained.

“There’s an information center on Byorr that needs to meet with an…accident,” she told her, “However you choose to accomplish that goal is up to you, but the information it contains must be wiped completely.”

“No, I already told you, my skills as a Slayer aren’t something I’m willing to use to do your dirty work. Not any more.”

Kagura lifted a shoulder in a delicate shrug.

“It’s hardly dirty work. I’m asking you to delete a couple of hard drives, not assassinate a high ranking official…not yet, anyway.”

“Let’s go, Kirara.”

She turned, intent on heading back to her ship. She knew what was coming next. Knew that if she stayed around to hear what reward the red eyed woman offered in return for the illegal act that she would be drawn back into a situation that would leave what was left her soul hollowed. Kirara bumped her cheek against her hip, urging her to move faster, to ignore the coming coercion.

Sango dragged her feet.

Strolling leisurely when she knew she should be running…

She wanted to hear.

Wanted to be sucked back in.

“You abandoned the project prematurely,” Kagura began, “With such delicate work there’s bound to be set backs. After the last one, we made a few changes…There’s movement this time.”

Sango froze, the softly spoken words stopping her in her tracks. In the hush that followed the announcement, two things happened. Adrenaline crashed through her veins, and the wounded ache in her heart intensified. She closed her eyes, inhaling an inaudible breath as she absorbed the impact of those words. Kirara nudged her hand, her low whine worried.

Sango barely heard her.

She licked suddenly dry lips and before speaking.

“How…how much movement?” she asked.

“Enough to continue where we left off.”

Sango swallowed, then shook her head.

“Come back when you can guarantee there won’t be another ‘set back’.”

Kagura huffed.

“No can do, kitten. Production is at a stand still until other ‘conflicts’ are resolved. If you’re not interested in continuing, then I’ll leave, but our little project goes with us. Since this was a specified request, it offers little benefit to us. With you out of the equation, there’s no incentive to see the project to completion so its off to the incinerator.”

Rage rose swiftly, suffusing her body in an ugly cauldron of emotion far stronger than her grief. She pivoted with a snarl, activating the hidden compartment at her wrist. Thin, needle shaped blades hurtled towards the smug woman. It was an exercise in futility, an eruption of fury she knew would go nowhere. They clanged against an open fan and tumbled harmlessly to the ground.

Kagura, unruffled by the outburst, gave herself a gentle fanning.

Bearing two crimson streaks on white, its ends tipped in serrated blades, the spread fan stood completely unscathed.

“If you feel that strongly about it,” she taunted softly before snapping the fan closed, “go to Byorr.”

****xxxxxx** **

****March** ** ****22** ** ** **th** ** ****, 4035** **

 

Kagome hummed softly as she sketched out a winding line. The sky above mirrored the charcoal outline, adding it to her redraw of the woodland creature she’d drawn a few days ago. Her second rendition of the original had certainly turned out better than the first. The lines were cleaner and professionally smooth in her opinion. She was quite proud of her work even if she still found fault in a couple areas.

She had been a pretty great mood lately.

Sota had returned to his studies with an excellent education program Sesshomaru provided from his years of self learning, cuei was a constant, sluggish hum in her veins, and they were scheduled to enter Byorr’s orbit in a matter of minutes. While she was still apprehensive about what she would find at Reinhert Genetic Testing and Research, she was hopeful that she would leave with a deeper knowledge of herself.

Her holographic pencil shifted back to the cute orbs of her feline creature. She traced the bold lines as her mind drifted.

To be honest, she was kind of scared to go.

It didn’t take a genus to figure out her phobia of hospital settings probably had something to do with her forgotten past at that center, and that visiting would most likely unearth more unpleasant memories. Memories that the Feedback program would make her live through weather she remembered on her own or not.

Her stomach clenched.

Despite her distrust of her lover’s motives, she was, at least, glad she wouldn’t be going alone.

She turned her mind back to her drawing. Hand slowing as she took in the new eye shapes she’d created. The adorable, twinkling orbs she’d initially sketched were different. The knot in her stomach bloomed. Drawn like a moth to a flame, she looked up at the image reflected in the virtual sky. Hawkish, menacing, those eyes stared back at her with an intensity and focus that made her skin crawl.

A chill swept her spine.

She didn’t like its eyes.

“Delete.” she whispered.

The ship’s computer chirped.

“ ** **Are you sure you want to delete drawing 0-**** ”

“Delete it now!” Kagome burst impatiently.

The image dissolved.

In the ensuing silence, she dismissed the transparent sketch pad and pencil before sliding her hands over arms pebbled with goosebumps.

****xxxxxx** **

****So I didn’t get to completely finish the chapter, but I didn’t want my new job to keep postponing it either. Its been hell trying to write. I’m an night owl, but my work hours are in the morning so I’ve been so tired and spaced out. I’m looking for a new job that begins in the afternoon or evening, which is when my brain is actually awake, because these hours are just not going to work. I feel so run down, lol. Sorry about the long wait and short chapter. I’ll try and do better the next time around but I didn’t want you guys to have to wait even longer. I do hope you enjoyed it regardless though. By request, I’ve split new terms from the Glossary so you don't have to hunt for them and will continue to do that from here on out.** **

****Please review, you know I love to hear your thoughts and I’ll see you in the next chapter soon!** **

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **

****

****New Terms** **

****

****Hflan**** \- A planet located within the star system of Byorr. It has recently seen an uptake of interest by off world settlers in need of a new home but is littered with dangerous native organisms. It is mostly unclaimed with only a few regions technologically advanced.

 ** **Otisc**** \- Blind, humanoid parasitic creatures that create and inhabit swampland on planet Hflan. They burrow beneath the ground of healthy land, sucking the life out of nearby plants and turn the area into a swampy marsh with the waste they produce from feeding. They shoot hardened projectiles from their throat and breed/live in giant clusters of clans.

 **Slayers-** A coalition of individuals that contract with other planets for extermination services.

 ** **Utral**** \- Two headed rhino type mammal native to another planet.

 

****Glossary** **

 

 ** **A**** ** **ntiseptic**** ** **T**** ** **onic**** : Cleans wounds and kills majority of germs.

 ** **Azerai**** : A bright red planet currently being evacuated due to its dying sun.

 ** **Azeraic**** : An individual who was a citizen of Azerai.

 ** **Betr**** : A two headed reptilian creature from the planet Tarthrix.

 ** **Blier**** : A state on the planet Lyt.

 ** **Blitfers**** : Six winged insect that strongly resembles a butterfly.

 ** **Brakon**** : The equivalent of bacon.  

 ** **Byorr**** : A ringed planet that shares a solar system with Lyt.

 ** **Caspte**** : Fuzzy, peaceful nine foot caterpillar like creatures.

 ** **Check-in Station**** : Off planet space stations within orbit of a planet that function as a security border checkpoint before admittance to a planet is permitted. The inquiry processes are highly invasive and thorough, delving into important aspects such as backgrounds, criminal records, and genetic abilities of alien individuals that may prove harmful or dangerous. The probe encompassed brief visits, as well as immigration. Based upon accumulative results, degrees of clearance are issued ranging from unmonitored access to flat out rejection of entrance and everything in between.

 ** **Cuei**** : A type of energy to be explained later in the story.

 ** **Curerator**** : A container with a strong concentration of healing nano that promote the body’s natural healing capabilities and fight infection. Can be applied to most species without adverse reaction.

 ** **Cyis**** : Is a highly illegal drug with an effect synonymous with cocaine.

 ** **Exlar**** : Enemy cartel of Sarn and Foxling.

 ** **Daxtan**** : Word synonymous with husband.

 ** **Fliier**** : Eggplant shaped vegetable that is very bitter when eaten raw but produces a sweat, savory juice when squeezed.

 ** **Foxlings Cartel**** : A small cartel with a strong influence in a number of key parts of the Teriaus galaxy.

 ** **Gartuan**** : A grasshopper looking creature with several limbs and soft bones. It changes colors when distressed or in pain.

 ** **Gilrex Cartel**** : A major cartel that dabbles mostly in drug sales, prostitution and weapon deals. The cartel is a major rival of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **G**** ** **lurtak**** : Xerian insult.

 ** **Heedrix**** : Winged, moth like alien from the planet Qtax.

 ** **Helping Hands**** : A pediatric hospital.

 ** **Hflan**** \- A planet located within the star system of Byorr. It has recently seen an uptake of interest by off world settlers in need of a new home but is littered with dangerous native organisms. It is mostly unclaimed with only a few regions technologically advanced.

 ** **Inugami**** : Unknown at this time. Rumors suggest the remnants of the Xerian’s primitive ancestors.

 ** **Jerrsix**** : Cylinder shaped with a smooth, round crowns, these aliens originate from a planet hollowed out and made uninhabitable by pollution too toxic for even their species to survive. They’ve since abandoned the crumbling world and taken up residence on planets with high toxicity and contamination. Their bodies are similar to the make up of a jellyfish. They come in a multitude of colors but dull gray is the most common. They are translucent, and lack facial features except for big black, pupiless eyes near the top of their form. Appendages, such as arms can be formed by their gooey bodies at will.

 ** **Kieyoshi**** : Xer word meaning wife.

 ** **Kran**** : A leaf, similar to cannabis in effect but is not an illegal substance in most of the known universe.

 ** **Kreeri**** : A solar system that includes Saratuo, Rektan 7 and other planets.

 ** **Knast Tree**** : A tree that produced nuts that are highly sought after on many plants and used to enhance the flavor of many dishes, mostly desert dishes.

 ** **Knutss**** : Pea shaped nuts from a Knast tree.

 ** **K**** ** **rists**** : A snack almost like caramel popcorn.

 ** **Kryl**** : A creature found in the sea. It’s body consists of mostly tentacles, sort of like the spaghetti monster.

 ** **Laengs**** : Red eggs.

 ** **Liari**** : Kagome and Sota’s mother.

 ** **Lithro Technologies**** : A corporation the specialized in advanced android construction and programming.

 ** **Lyrial**** : Winter celebration on Rektan 7, pretty much like Christmas but has no religious context.

 ** **Lyt**** : A lime green planet, covered in thick miasma toxic to most species. It is a world wide democratic planet with moderately technological advancement.

 ** **MetaQuin**** : A moderate gang spread liberally through out many galaxies and specializing in smuggling. While just as dangerous as any other criminal organization, the MetaQuin are content to hang on the fringes of the bigger syndicates, often neutral in the midst of turf wars.

 ** **Omakran**** : A planet home to Voltrin and several other species.

 ** **Otisc**** \- Blind, humanoid parasitic creatures that create and inhabit swampland on planet Hflan. They burrow beneath the ground of healthy land, sucking the life out of nearby plants and turn the area into a swampy marsh with the waste they produce from feeding. They shoot hardened projectiles from their throat and breed/live in giant clusters of clans.

 ** **P**** ** **ain**** ** **I**** ** **nhibitors**** : A tonic that reduces the body’s ability to feel pain due to injury or illness.

 ** **Partanian Zoo**** : A chain of popular zoos scattered throughout the universe housing and showcasing several exotic and rare animals.

 ** **P**** ** **ernix**** ** **and Xin**** : Currency accepted in most of the known universe with Pernix equivalent to dollars and Xin the same as coins.

 ** **Phantox**** : Turkey type meat.

 ** **P**** ** **heran**** : A highly addictive illegal drug that induces a strong high, stimulating adrenaline and heightening senses. It leaves behind a relaxing euphoria when leaving the blood stream.

 ** **Quazix Check-in Station**** : Main checkpoint of the planet Lyt.

 ** **R**** ** **ayn**** : Blue salad dressing with the texture of ranch.

 ** **Red Rooms**** : An illegal service that provides the customer with live murder/torture, allowing the viewer to dictate the actions taking place.

 ** **Rektan 7**** : A highly popular, wealthy and advanced planet home to thousand upon thousands of species.

 ** **Representative**** : Equivalent to a mayor in terms of a city, but can also cover a variety of position in broader terms such as a representatives of a entire planet or clan.

 ** **Rhit**** : Akin to spaghetti noodles.

 ** **Rilk**** : A city within the state of Blier that is pro-Exlar influence.

 ** **Rizek**** : A popular bar/restaurant near one of the major check in stations on Rektan 7.

 ** **Saratuo**** : A blue/green planet with a series of pink rings of average wealth and technological advances.

 ** **Sark lettuce:**** Orange, crisp vegetation with the consistency of lettuce.

 ** **Sarn**** : An old but medium sized cartel that relies heavily in sex trade.

 ** **Severance**** : Dissolving of a sanctioned mating on Xer, works in the same way as a divorce of a marriage would.

 ** **Sh’vek**** : Tall and spindly with elongated heads, these creatures have six eyes and round teeth. They are native to Rektan 7.

 ** **Slaxton**** : A androgynous, often times short creature with a big head, black eyes and gray skin.

 **Slayers** : A coalition of individuals that contract with other planets for extermination services.

 ** **Skti**** : A form suit that is commonly worn by enforcers or military personal. It comes in both long sleeves and no sleeves and contains pockets that are visible only when in use. They are also equipped with heat regulators, emergency curerators and have the ability to be outfitted with special software, if necessary, for specialized situations.

 ** **Skyway**** : Equivalent of a freeway or highway. It is a transparent road high in the sky with a gravity system that keeps vehicles in place and make crashing less likely.

 ** **Syntari**** : Very lucrative raw minerals used in various weaponry across the universe.

 ** **Thermal**** ** **/Heat**** ** **R**** ** **egulating**** ** **Band Aid**** : Band aid that comes in multiple sizes. It senses the best temperature for each step of the healing process, changing its temperature from cold, to reduce swelling, bleeding and inflammation, to hot, to reduce aches and pains and any temperature in between.

 ** **Thyrn**** : Leader of the Sarn cartel.

 ** **TinO**** : A research facility on New Saturn that specializes in space sciences.

 ** **Torpal**** : Blue, genetically altered vegetable that is crisp on the outside, but gooey on the inside and has an earthy taste. Shaped like a bell pepper.

 ** **Underboss**** : Male/Females that control large, illicit corporations trading illegal goods and services for profit.

 ** **Utral**** \- Two headed rhino type mammal native to another planet.

 ** **Utsan**** : A card game similar to spades.

 ** **Vaprifle**** : A powerful rifle capable of vaporizing an individual into dust.

 ** **Visirik**** : Sunglasses without the arms that cover the eyes. Most are installed with software that enhances vision, is equipped with a zoom in mechanism and records as well as transmits data. Can be customized for specific purposes if necessary.

 ** **Vlamur**** : City in Blier that is pro-Sarn influence.

 ** **Voltrin**** : A dog-like race of people that live mostly on planet Omakran.

 ** **Wurmulix**** : An alien with a vertical mouth full of mini tentacles called feelers.

 ** **Yothran**** : A domed city in the state of Blier.

 ** **Xaltan**** : A term applied to the leader of the Xaltaric Cartel.

 ** **Xaltaric**** ** **C**** ** **artel**** ** **/Xaltar**** : A major cartel specializing in drug sells, weapon deals, and prostitution.

 ** **Xer**** : A wealthy planet of significant technological advancement.

 ** **Xerian**** : An individual who is a citizen of the planet Xer.

 ** **Zalvan**** : A family that share a tight bond. The word is synonymous with pack as in a wolf pack.

 ** **Zkyek**** : An exotic tiger type of animal with an extremely soft pelt. It comes in a multitude of colors and is found in the jungles of Rektan 7.

 ** **5**** : Android sent to retrieve Kagome and Sota for purposes currently unknown.

 


End file.
